Le Tournoi des Neufs
by ElwynCloud
Summary: Rose Weasley envisageait une sixième année calme. Seulement, un événement pour le moins du monde inattendu se profile à l'horizon. Le Tournoi des Neufs, amélioration du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aura lieu à Poudlard. Quelles sortes d'épreuves vont attendre les élèves choisis ? Et... si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu ?
1. Prologue

**Hey !**

Bienvenu(e)s sur Le Tournoi des Neufs. Je vais essayer de faire court ici pour que vous puissiez vite passer à la lecture. Je tiens donc juste à préciser que cette fanfiction comporte quelques OCs, que c'est ma première Next Gen (ouuh, la pression que c'est, en vrai...) et que du coup, je tâtonne un peu, pour être franche. Donc je vous laisse découvrir le prologue de ce pas et on se retrouve en bas.

 _L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling !_

* * *

 **Prologue**

« Rose ! Rose ! »

Ronald Weasley tentait vainement de se frayer un chemin à travers la foule du quai magique de King's Cross, le chat de son aînée à la main.

« Tu vas oublier Bathilda ! s'exclamait-il en bousculant les parents émus de voir leurs enfants partir. Oh, excusez-moi madame, _très joli chapeau_. Pardon, laissez passer je vous prie ! _Les chats ne s'expédient pas par voie rapide !_ »

Ron atteignit enfin le train et distingua les mains tendues de sa fille, avec l'impression singulière d'avoir déjà vécu une telle situation. Quand il sentit que Bathilda était enfin en sécurité dans les bras de sa propriétaire, il leva les yeux vers la porte du wagon et regarda Rose.

C'était une jolie adolescente de seize ans, héritière des cheveux roux de la famille Weasley et du doux sourire de sa mère. Ce jour-là, Rose avait passé son sweet-shirt préféré, aux couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead, l'équipe préférée de sa tante, Ginny Potter née Weasley, et son vieux jean délavée, empruntée à Kate, son amie moldue.

« Evite de l'oublier dans le train, cette fois ! s'exclama Ron en souriant.

\- T'inquiète papa, Sam est là pour s'en occuper, s'esclaffa Rose en rendant son sourire à son père. Embrasse maman, encore une fois !

\- Bon voyage, Rose ! Et bonne année !

\- A toi aussi, papa ! On se voit au prochain match de Quidditch ! »

Ronald hocha la tête. Il vit sa fille reculer pour ne pas se faire écraser par les lourdes portes rouges qui se refermaient et lui adressa un geste de la main. Rose lui rendit ce geste et s'enfonça dans le train, tandis que celui-ci démarrait, son sifflement annonçant une nouvelle année scolaire pour les élèves sorciers.

OooO

A présent qu'elle tenait une Bathilda agacée d'avoir été encore une fois oubliée, Rose put se diriger vers le compartiment où ses amis l'attendaient. Elle dut marcher quelques secondes, passer devant le compartiment de ce lourdaud de MacLagen et s'enfoncer toujours plus loin dans les entrailles du train. Pourtant, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Rose savait que c'était mieux pour elle d'aller là où les élèves surexcités ne se trouvaient pas.

Il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour deviner ses liens de parentés. En première année, se savoir la fille du célèbre trio la rendait fière. Mais le temps passait et l'adolescente commençait à se lasser d'être sans cesse le centre de l'attention de ses camarades, toujours plus curieux les uns que les autres, à croire que Rita Skeeter avait fait don de ses gênes à chaque parent sorcier.

Encore, Rose n'était pas la fille de son oncle et parrain, Harry. Parce qu'Albus, lui, était sans cesse montrer du doigt et tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit la copie conforme de son père. Manque de chance, il avait le caractère trempé de sa mère et l'enthousiasme scolaire de son oncle Ronald. Ça ne déstabilisait pas vraiment le garçon qui préférait que l'attention soit centrée sur lui plutôt que sur sa petite sœur, Lily.

« Hey ! Rose ! l'appela soudain une voix grave qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille. Tu comptes aller jusqu'au wagon des bagages où tu t'arrêtes ici avec nous ?

\- Pardon, Albus, j'étais dans la lune…

\- Tu l'es toujours ! s'égosilla une voix plus féminine mais tout aussi énergique que celle du second fils Potter. »

Rose pivota de quarante-cinq degré et fut agréablement contente de voir son cousin, adossé avec nonchalance sur la porte ouverte du compartiment. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient sur ses yeux bleus, encadrant son visage carré, tandis que le garçon faisait volontairement saillir ses muscles, acquis après cinq longues années de Quidditch en tant qu'Attrapeur et Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il avait déjà passé son uniforme, arborant avec fierté son insigne de préfet.

Derrière lui, Rose pouvait distinguer le visage de sa meilleure amie, Samantha Zabini, Sam pour les intimes. Elle était le fruit de l'union de Blaise et Daphné Greengrass. De ce fait, Sam était assurément l'une des plus belles filles que Rose ait jamais connues et pourtant, elle avait deux Vélanes dans la famille ! C'était une adolescente de seize ans, tout comme elle, à la peau chocolatée, aux grands yeux bruns et aux cheveux soyeux et châtains. Puis Rose jeta un coup d'œil à l'énorme boule de poils qui se tenait sur les genoux de son amie et remarqua que Gregor, le chat sauvage de Sam, était aussi de la partie.

Le dernier occupant du compartiment était Franck Londubat, le fils de Neville, le parrain d'Albus. Gryffondor comme son père, c'était le meilleur ami du cousin de Rose. Plus sûr de lui que son paternel, Franck était d'ailleurs un farceur incontesté quand il s'agissait de faire tourner en bourrique élèves et professeurs. Il était le portrait craché de Neville, bien que ses yeux et la couleur de ses cheveux aient été ceux de sa mère, Hannah Abbot.

« Une nouvelle année commence ! annonça fièrement Franck en souriant à son amie. Dépêche-toi de venir Rose, on a pleins de chose à vous montrer avec Albus. »

Rose se dépêcha de prendre place entre la fenêtre et Sam et regarda Albus s'installer en face d'elle. Non contente de pouvoir enfin s'échapper, Bathilda sauta sur ses quatre pattes et alla immédiatement tenter de libérer son compagnon de jeu, Gregor.

« Pour mon anniversaire, oncle Georges m'a donné les clés de sa remise et m'a ordonné d'aller prendre deux exemplaires de chaque produit que Rusard avait fait carté comme interdits, expliqua Albus en caressant d'une main protectrice son sac à dos. Du coup, avec Franck, on s'est dit qu'on allai partager avec vous et faire un petit concours et… »

Albus s'interrompit et jeta un regard sombre vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Rose avait immédiatement tourné la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle pensait alors voir Lily et son petit sourire, en compagnie d'Ailen Finnigan mais tomba net devant un groupe de personne qu'elle ne portait pas dans son cœur.

« Potter, souffla Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Malefoy, répondit Albus.

\- Weasley, siffla amèrement Alexia Nott.

\- Nott, répliqua Rose.

\- Londubat, soupira Melvin Goyle.

\- Goyle, renchérit Franck.

\- Zabini ! s'exclama Sam, guillerette car personne n'était là pour remarquer sa présence d'un air agacé ou hautain. »

Albus se leva et croisa les bras sur son torse, mécontent de cette intrusion dans son compartiment. Rose pensa que plus son cousin vieillissait, plus il appréciait le fait qu'il pouvait mettre en avant sa carrure de sportif. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de croiser le regard glacial de sa rivale.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda le jeune Potter en toisant froidement son homologue de Serpentard, car Scorpius était aussi muni d'une insigne doré de préfet.

\- Crois-moi, j'aurais vraiment souhaité te l'épargner, Potter, répondit doucement le blond en détachant chaque syllabe. Il n'y a malheureusement plus que des places dans ce compartiment.

\- Ah mince. Vous allez devoir passer votre voyage dans le couloir, alors… souffla Franck en leur souriant poliment, bien qu'une étincelle de provocation brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Non, vraiment, ça ne va pas être possible ! s'exclama Alexia qui s'avança et s'installa derechef dans le compartiment en posant son sac sur la place près de Sam, chassant de ce fait Gregor et Bathilda.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'on t'ait invité à t'asseoir ici, Alexia… gronda Albus. »

Rose prit conscience de l'agacement de son cousin, se leva, et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

« Ecoute, Albus, on a passé l'âge des gamineries. Si vous voulez régler vos comptes, attendez le club de duel du professeur Smith. Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde ici.

\- Tu es devenue bien réfléchie, Weaslette ! se moqua derechef Melvin, se tournant vers Scorpius pour que ce dernier rajoute un commentaire. »

Mais Malefoy ne cilla pas. Il se contenta de regarder longuement Albus puis déposa ses yeux onyx sur Rose. L'adolescente trouva le garçon intimidant mais ne se laissa pas démonter et finalement, obtint ce pourquoi elle s'était levée.

« D'accord. Mais je me réserve le droit de tous vous mettre dehors à la moindre occasion ! grogna Albus en se rasseyant.

\- C'est bon pour moi, Potter, rétorqua Scorpius qui cessa de regarder Rose pour s'installer contre la vitre côté couloir, face à Alexia. »

Goyle prit place entre lui et Franck et tous se dévisagèrent comme pour souligner le malaise de l'instant. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de parler.

« Au fait, salut cousine… souffla Scorpius en adressant un bref signe de tête à Sam. Comment va tantine ?

\- Bien, elle est sûrement en train de comploter avec ta mère au sujet du prénom qu'elle donnera à ma petite sœur. »

Puis ce fut tout. Plus personne ne desserra les lèvres et Rose en profita pour détailler chacun de ses petits camarades. A commencer par Goyle vu qu'il était pile dans son axe de vue. Goyle était un garçon acariâtre et colérique, une sorte de montagne de muscle à l'image de son père. Parfois, elle entendait son père se plaindre de Gregory Goyle mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le garçon plus horrible que ça. Au contraire, le mariage de Goyle avec Marietta Edgecombe, une Serdaigle de l'année de son paternel, avait même pourvu Melvin de ce qu'on pouvait appeler un cerveau. Du reste, il avait les mêmes cheveux courts et bruns, le même visage carré et les mêmes petits yeux bleu-vert que son père. La violence physique en moins, finalement.

Pour ce qui était d'Alexia Nott, pas besoin de se pencher pour l'épier, Rose savait déjà à quoi ressemblait la jeune femme. Il fallait dire qu'elle était assez jolie, quand elle ne faisait pas d'effort pour faire croire qu'elle était belle. Mais la plupart du temps, ses cheveux noirs ressemblaient à de la paille à force de subir moult sorts pour les coiffer, ses yeux méchants ne cessaient pas de foudroyer les élèves qui s'approchaient de trop près de Scorpius et son petit air suffisant suffisait à la rendre détestable. Oh, Rose n'aimait pas beaucoup Alexia. Voir pas du tout.

Puis il y avait Scorpius.

Elle se souvenait de Scorpius comme légèrement hautain, et finalement, l'été n'avait rien changé au caractère du garçon. L'héritage physiologique de ses parents l'avait rendu beau et bien bâti, au point d'être l'une des coqueluches de l'école. Seulement, Scorpius passait la plupart de son temps à ignorer les avances, se moquer des règles et des conventions et à mettre en avant le fait que beaucoup le voyait comme le bon populaire à l'intelligence suffisante pour être bien vu des professeurs.

Rose ne détestait pas Scorpius. Elle se contentait de prétendre qu'il n'existait pas. Et s'il osait se moquer de sa famille, elle lui rappelait que son poing avait la même vigueur que celui de sa mère par le passé et que si le petit Malefoy ne voulait pas sentir la force d'une Granger au milieu de sa figure, il valait mieux pour lui qu'il s'écrase. De plus, il restait le cousin de Sam et par respect pour sa meilleure amie, elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention du garçon.

« J'ai hâte de retrouver le professeur Hagrid ! confia tout à coup Sam en caressant pensivement le poil sombre de Gregor.

\- Ah oui ? commenta Franck.

\- Oui, il a promis qu'il m'emmènerait voir des Scrouts à Pétard cette année… on en a tout un enclos, près du champ de citrouille !

\- Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour avoir envie de voir ce genre de chose ! souffla Albus, ébahi.

\- C'est ce qui me rend…

\- Totalement ringarde ! coupa net Alexia en jetant un coup d'œil impérieux au reste du compartiment. Franchement, ma jolie, tu crains un peu, tu sais ? »

Sam serra les poings, s'empêcha d'envoyer une flopée de mots pas très jolis à entendre à la figure d'Alexia et ignora royalement les ricanements de Melvin. A la place, Sam sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et accorda un sourire quelque peu irrespectueux à sa voisine.

« Je me disais bien qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir, souffla-t-elle en agitant sa baguette. Je n'y avais juste pas pensé avant ! Rose, tu m'aides à créer un mur de séparation ?

\- Un mur ? s'exclama Rose, surprise. Mais…

\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle… »

Rose s'absenta quelques secondes et comprit que son amie voulait juste jeter quelques sorts qui d'habitude servaient à se protéger, afin de se séparer du reste du groupe en compagnie d'Albus et de Franck.

« C'est une bonne idée ! murmura-t-elle en ouvrant son sac pour prendre sa baguette.

\- Désolée, Scorpius, murmura Sam en haussant les épaules. Mais je pense que ce voyage sera vraiment long si on ne fait pas quelque chose.

\- Faites, faites ! l'encouragea le fils Malefoy. De toute manière, je n'aurais pas supporté longtemps les jérémiades de Potter. »

Les filles s'activèrent et de chaque côté du mur invisible, les conversations reprirent, soudain soulagée par un semblant d'intimité retrouvée. Ce fut ainsi que débuta la sixième année de Rose Weasley. Et tout en serrant Bathilda entre ses bras, la jeune Weasley laissait parfois ses yeux accrocher la silhouette hautaine de Scorpius, tout en se demandant si cette année allait être tranquille comme les autres.

* * *

Voilààà !

Vous avez donc fait connaissances avec des personnages dont vous avez l'habitude et mes petits OCs. Ce n'est qu'une petite mise en bouche avec présentation des personnages donc, promis, le chapitre un sera déjà plus intéressant ! :D En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit prologue, qu'il vous aura donné envie de découvrir la suite et que vous serez au rendez-vous ! Je n'ai pas de date de publication précise, donc prenez vos précautions pour les intéressés et _followez_ !

Aussi, si vous avez envie de réagir, de corriger quelques petits détails ou de simplement laisser votre avis, n'hésitez pas non plus ! Une petite review c'est toujours encourageant ! :D

Sur ce, à bientôt pour la suite!

 **Elwyn.**


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Disclaimers** : L'univers appartient à JK Rowling !_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Rose n'écouta pas le discours d'accueil du professeur Mc Gonagall. Elle écouta encore moins la répartition des premières années et ne s'intéressa presque pas à Sam, quand cette dernière lui signala que Dorian Mc Laggen ne l'avait pas lâché du regard une seule seconde. Rose avait décidément la tête ailleurs, et ce, depuis qu'elle avait franchi l'arche de la Grande Salle. Le festin ne l'attira presque pas et pourtant, tout sentait agréablement bon, tout semblait appétissant à souhait et son estomac protestait contre sa passivité.

« Tu vas manger ta part de tarte aux épinards ? lui demanda Emett, un garçon de son âge, qui était tout comme elle, à Serdaigle.

\- Non, tu peux la prendre… répondit la jeune Weasley en caressant doucement le bout de ses cheveux.

\- Tout va bien ? s'assura le jeune homme.

\- Hum… oui, oui. Je crois. »

Emett était un garçon assez discret, qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, Cho Chang. Cette dernière l'avait eu avec un sorcier américain, un ami proche de la famille Chang. Du genre studieux, Sam et Rose appréciaient le jeune homme qui s'était peu à peu fait une place dans le groupe d'ami. Sam croisa le regard de son camarade et fronça les sourcils tandis que Rose prêtait une attention toute particulière au ciel étoilé qui faisait le plafond de la Grande Salle.

« Je me demandai, Sam…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que le sort qu'Alexia utilise pour ses cheveux a, à force d'être utilisé, ramolli son cerveau ? Je veux dire… A force de trop chercher à changer son physique par la magie, ne devient-on pas légèrement stupide ? Et si en fait, Alexia avait eu un cerveau un jour, s'en serait-elle servie de intelligemment ? Où l'aurait-elle utilisé pour tenter d'être encore plus idiote qu'elle ne l'est déjà ? »

Sam et Emett échangèrent un regard entendu et se retinrent de rire.

« C'est ce qui te préoccupes depuis tout ce temps ? s'inquiéta Sam en prenant la température frontale de son amie.

\- Non. Je disais juste ça pour le plaisir de dire quelque chose d'étrange… »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa meilleure amie fréquentait un peu trop les Lovegood quand ils étaient de passage chez Xenophilius mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista la fille des Zabini.

\- Eh bien, il y a que j'ai surpris une conversation entre ma mère et oncle Harry, hier soir…

\- A propos du Ministère ? souffla Emett qui avait baissé d'un ton conscient

\- Oui… Je n'ai pas vraiment tout compris, mais tonton avait conclu la discussion en disant qu'il espérait que ça ne finirait pas comme lors de leur quatrième année.

\- Que s'est-il passé, quand ils étaient en quatrième année ? demanda Sam, de plus en plus curieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je voulais demander à Albus, dans le train, mais l'arrivée de Scorpius a changé tous mes plans. »

Les trois amis continuèrent de débattre encore un peu sur le sujet et finirent leur repas avec l'impression que quelque chose allait se passait à Poudlard sous peu.

OooO

Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour commencer sa sixième année qu'une double période de potion, songeait Rose en s'enfonçant dans les cachots froids de Poudlard en compagnie de Sam. Heureusement, qu'elle y retrouverait Albus et Franck. C'était toujours plus simple d'affronter le professeur Slughorn avec ses amis que seule. Le professeur n'était pas bien méchant mais il aimait les personnes influentes, intelligentes, célèbre même contre leur gré. Sans vouloir se vanter, Rose était à quatre-vingt pour cent de tout cela et ça ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. Slughorn avait fait de la jeune Weasley une sorte de modèle à suivre, vantant à la fois les qualités de sa mère et le courage de son père, qui, à ses dires, aurait dû avoir sa place dès le début parmi eux.

Rose poussa la porte de bois de la salle des potions et Sam la poussa presque pour rejoindre sa place favorite, entre Emett et Franck. Comme à son habitude, Rose essaya de se joindre à Albus qui l'attendait en souriant. Seulement, l'ombre violette du professeur de potion l'interrompit sur son trajet.

« Miss Weasley ! s'exclama joyeusement Horace Slughorn tout en caressant sa moustache en forme de brosse.

\- Bonjour, professeur… répondit timidement Rose, en serrant son manuel contre elle.

\- Où allez-vous comme ça ?

\- Eh bien… à ma place.

\- Ah près de votre cousin ? Non, pas cette année, jeune fille.

\- Comment ça ? »

Slughorn lui fit un petit sourire.

« Nous accueillons trois élèves d'un niveau… plus bas que d'habitude, expliqua Slughorn de son habituel ton supérieur. Evidemment, le Troll qu'ils ont eu aux BUSES joue comme un malus contre eux et je ne voudrai pas qu'il baisse l'excellent niveau de cette classe. Aussi, mes trois meilleurs élèves, c'est-à-dire vous-même, Rose, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Malefoy, vont se charger de leur donner un soutien nécessaire pour rattraper le groupe. Rose, je vous prierai donc d'aller vous s'asseoir avec Miss Nott, quand à Monsieur Mc Laggen, rejoignez donc Malefoy. Goyle… Allez avec Potter. »

Rose aurait juré que c'était une blague si elle n'avait pas vu les cheveux sombres de son ennemie. Elle n'osa pas relever et s'avança d'un pas tremblant jusqu'à la paillasse où l'attendait sa nouvelle partenaire de potion. La rousse aurait juré entendre Sam qui gloussait dans son dos, gloussement qui restait tout de même nerveux. Et le cours débuta.

Alexia était médiocre. C'était indéniable puisqu'elle ne savait même pas différencier de la poudre blanche de celle qui était rose vif. La base de la base, finalement. Seulement, ce qui était encore plus dur à supporter, c'était de lever le nez toutes les deux secondes vers une sorte de bouledogue menaçant à cheveux longs, prête à vous saute à la gorge au moindre signe de faiblesse. Non, ce qui était le plus gênant, pensa Rose, c'était la foutue consistance de ses cheveux, qui oscillait entre une sorte de masse gluante d'une sorte de filament magique et la bave d'une limace géante.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de cours, Rose ne put se retenir et toucha une mèche des cheveux d'Alexia. Celle-ci sursauta immédiatement et regarda sa voisine, indignée. Mais la jeune Weasley ne lui prêtait aucun intérêt et quand la jeune Nott voulut protester, Rose leva un doigt pour intimer le silence.

« Sam ne me croira pas ! soupira-t-elle en regardant l'espèce de gelée qui s'était déposée sur mon doigt. T'utilise aucun sort pour tes cheveux… Uniquement… ça ? »

Alexia parut plus choquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Quand elle prit la parole, Rose sentit tout le mépris que Nott avait pour elle.

« Ce que tu qualifies de 'ça', très chère, c'est de la Gelée Royale tout droit sortie d'une apiculture française hautement qualifiée chez les Sang-Purs comme moi. Un produit de luxe.

\- Tu veux dire que tous les matins, tu badigeonnes tes cheveux d'une sorte de miel magique ?

\- Exactement. C'est sain, ça marche et surtout, les garçons aiment ça. Tu devrais essayer, les hommes passeraient moins de temps à penser que tu n'es qu'une miss-je-sais-tout coincée. »

Rose fusilla Alexia du regard et se retint de lui dire à quel point elle se fichait qu'on la remarque. Même si ce n'était pas une victoire en soi, Mac Laggen la remarquait. Bon, en fait, ce n'était pas un exemple. Alexia avait raison, dans le fond, personne ne la regardait vraiment. Et alors ? Y avait-il un mal à être invisible aux yeux de la gente masculine ?

« Oui, enfin, moi au moins, je n'ai pas besoin de gélatine pour me sentir jolie… grogna Rose en ajoutant deux louches de foie de rat.

\- Peut-être parce que tu ne l'es tout simplement pas. »

Alexia avait touché dans le mille. Mais Rose, en digne fille de sa mère, conserva son calme et fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle continua de faire sa potion, ignorant tout simplement la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait d'enfoncer son poing dans le crâne de sa partenaire de potion.

OooO

Quand Sam rejoignit Rose pour aller manger, elle retrouva son amie toujours aussi soucieuse que la veille, un trait barrant son front pâle, constellé de tâche de rousseur.

« Madame Trewlaney a prédit la mort de Melvin, cette année, conta la jeune Zabini en rangeant son livre de divination dans son sac. Et toi, c'était bien l'arithmancie ?

\- Ouais.

\- D'habitude, tu adores cette matière… commenta Sam, déçue de n'obtenir que quelques réactions légères de la part de son amie. »

« C'est Alexia, c'est ça ? demanda Sam.

\- Franchement, ça fait longtemps que ça ne me touche plus.

\- Alors ? insista la jeune métisse.

\- C'est… Mon dieu, Sam ! Mais je suis trop bête ! »

Et Rose planta son amie là, se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers la bibliothèque. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plutôt ? C'était pourtant l'endroit parfait pour chercher une information importante comme celle dont parlaient sa mère et son oncle. Il suffisait de regarder dans les nombreuses biographies qui avaient été écrites autour du père d'Albus et de fouiller les archives de Poudlard, consultables par tous.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, Rose alla immédiatement dans la section biographie et tourna sans regarder sur sa droite pour atteindre l'étagère des personnages célèbres des deux derniers siècles. Une masse noire se forma alors dans son champ de vision et Rose percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet.

« Excuse-moi, je… commença-t-elle avant de lever les yeux et de croiser le regard gris du jeune Malefoy.

\- T'en fais pas, Weasley, y a pas eu mort d'homme… se moqua narquoisement le garçon en se décalant. »

Rose jeta un rapide coup d'œil au livre que tenait Scorpius dans sa main droite. La couverture verte était entrecoupée de grosses lettres noires qui annonçaient le titre de l'ouvrage : Vie et Mort de Gellert Grindelwald, précurseur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Rose dévisagea rapidement le blond et fronça les sourcils.

« Ce livre fait pas partie de ceux qui devaient être placé dans la Réserve Interdite ? commenta-t-elle en jetant un regard froid au garçon.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Weasley ! »

Rose voulut s'emparer de l'ouvrage mais plus rapide, Scorpius le leva au-dessus de sa tête et un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres, tandis que l'adolescente se hissait sur la pointe de ses pieds pour attraper le livre. Quand tout à coup, Scorpius baissa la tête. Rose se rendit alors compte qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés trop près l'un de l'autre et que c'en était presque dérangeant. Dérangeant parce qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud qui s'échappait d'entre les lèvres de Scorpius, qu'elle pouvait observer ses iris froide derrière ce rideau de cils blonds et admirer à quel point les traits du garçon relevait de la perfection.

Rose se recula subitement, les joues en feu. Elle baissa les yeux pour que Scorpius ne puisse pas y lire le trouble qu'il avait provoqué et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« T'as de la chance, Malefoy… Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu… souffla-t-elle, se voulant menaçante.

\- Tu as raison de faire comme ça, Weasley, répliqua de suite le garçon. Mes lectures de chevet me regardent.

\- Tu ne payes rien pour attendre ! »

Scorpius ne prit pas la peine de rétorque et passa son chemin, bousculant au passage Rose qui lui jeta un regard furibond avant de se retourner vers les étagères, rassemblant sa dignité et sa raison. Scorpius lui avait bel et bien fait perdre pied. C'était quelque chose à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas. Bien sûr, qu'il avait du charme, mais il n'en restait pas moins un Malefoy et en plus de cela, un provocateur agaçant et profondément planté dans ses croyances de supériorité. Même si d'après ce qu'elle avait dit à sa mère, Scorpius était moins lourd sur ce sujet que son père.

Puis elle secoua la tête, se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas là pour penser à Scorpius, mais à ce qu'elle était venue chercher en priorité. Et quand elle tomba enfin sur l'ouvrage voulu, elle s'en alla toute guillerette, le livre sous le bras, rejoindre Sam, Franck, Emett et son cousin.

OooO

« Et la solution est ici ! souffla-t-elle, ravie, en déposant le livre sur la table des Gryffondor où s'étaient exceptionnellement incrustés Emett et Sam.

\- De quoi parle-t-elle, encore ? s'exclama Albus qui leva un regard interrogateur vers Sam.

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua Sam, amusée. J'avoue que là, je ne la suis pas.

\- C'est à propos de ce que tu nous as dit hier ? tenta Emett.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? demanda Franck, un peu perdu. »

Rose ouvrit le livre à la page souhaitée.

« Mais c'est une biographie de mon père ! s'égosilla Albus en soulevant la première de couverture pour la lire.

\- Oui, répondit calmement Rose.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai surpris une discussion entre maman et ton père et il parlait d'un évènement qui allait se dérouler à Poudlard sous peu.

\- Lequel ?

\- Bah justement, je me demandai aussi, alors je suis allée regarder une de ses biographies.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Sam.

\- Eh ben… Je crois bien que le Ministère de la Magie a décidé de remettre au goût du jour un célèbre évènement.

\- Oui, ben ça, je pense qu'on avait compris ! soupira Sam. Viens-en au fait !

\- Cette année, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera de nouveau à Poudlard ! »

Les jeunes hésitèrent entre crier de joie et d'impatience ou se mettre soudain à chuchoter et à émettre des hypothèses sur ce fameux tournoi qui aurait sûrement lieu. Seulement, une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Rose, qui en se retournant, croisa le regard amusé d'une directrice hésitant entre prendre un air grave ou décontracté.

« Miss Weasley, je crois qu'il va falloir que nous allions parler quelque peu dans mon bureau. Vos amis viennent aussi. »

Rose échangea un regard embêtée avec le reste du groupe et Albus, habitué, l'invite d'un signe de tête à suivre le professeur Mc Gonagall.

* * *

 **Yo !**

Voilà, pour ce chapitre un ! C'est assez léger, tout en douceur, avec une cuillère à soupe de rencontre comme dans les films à l'eau de rose. En espérant que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à commenter et dire vos impressions sur le texte ! A bientôt.

 **E.**


	3. Chapitre 2

_Heyyyy !_

 _Je suis en vacances, donc maintenant, je poste, je poste et je re-poste ! Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre deux ! Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Disclaimers** : L'univers d'HP est à J.K. Rowling, hors O.C._

* * *

Chapitre 02

« Eh ben, on peut dire que certaine personne ici ont plus de chance que d'autre ! grogna Albus en sortant du bureau de la directrice. Quand c'est Franck et moi, on écope toujours d'une retenue… »

Sam gloussa et Albus la fusilla du regard.

« Rose n'a pas dépassé les règles, vu que tout ce qu'elle a entendu était en dehors de l'école et qu'elle s'est contentée de faire des recherches… ajouta Emett, qui riait à moitié en regardant Albus et Sam se taper amicalement dessus.

\- Oui, bah, quand même… se plaignit Franck. Enfin mince ! Tu as juste eu un avertissement !

\- Faites attention à ce que cette nouvelle ne se répande pas au détour des couloirs de ce château ! imita Albus avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Vous réagissez comme ça parce que vous êtes jaloux ! souffla Sam.

\- Plus que jaloux ! ajouta finalement Rose qui prit part à la bataille contre son cousin. »

Leurs rires raisonnèrent dans les couloirs tandis que le soleil de septembre entamait déjà sa course vers l'horizon, plongeant les montagnes autour du château dans la pénombre.

OooO

L'idée qu'il y ait un tournoi cette année à Poudlard s'extirpa bien vite de la pensée de Rose et tout ce qui la préoccupa pendant ce mois de septembre fut l'incroyable masse de devoir que lui demandaient ses professeurs et les cours particuliers qu'elle devait dispenser un soir par semaine à la très charmante Alexia.

Rose essayait toujours d'avoir un empêchement, mais la plupart des temps, Slughorn s'arrangeait pour lui tomber dessus au détour d'un couloir, à croire qu'il s'abreuvait de _Felix Felicis_. Quand son professeur de potion l'enfermait dans les cachots en compagnie d'Alexia, Rose comptait les minutes au nombre de gouttes que son élève arrivait à mettre sur le côté du chaudron et non dedans. Puis, quand cela n'allait plus assez vite, l'adolescente énumérait les secondes et s'appuyant sur chaque soupir excédés qui s'échappaient des lèvres de la Serpentard. De plus, Alexia semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ne faire aucun progrès.

Puis le dernier dimanche de septembre arriva.

OooO

Il avait fait froid toute la journée et Rose avait même hésité à jeter un sort à ses affaires pour ne pas avoir à sortir de suite son écharpe. Sam, Albus, Franck, Emett et elle étaient allés rendre visite à Hagrid avant de se rendre au château pour le repas du soir, l'estomac dans les talons. Seulement, au lieu de les accompagner pour manger, Hagrid accusa une pauvre toux qu'il n'avait pas pour rester chez lui et mit presque les adolescents à la porte. Ce qui attisa la curiosité de Sam, qui voulut rester encore un peu pour espionner le Garde-Chasse, mais Rose eut raison de son amie et ils finirent par rentrer.

Ce soir-là, la Grande Salle semblait resplendissante. Le ciel étoilé, les bougies, le couvert… le moindre détail avait été soigné à la perfection. Deux longues tables étaient même apparues devant celle des Professeurs. Et pour ne pas sembler plus louche, ils étaient arrivés la même chose à la table des Serdaigle et des Serpentard.

« Tu crois que ça va commencer ce soir ? demanda Rose à Emett en s'installant là où il restait de la place, donc à l'extrémité de la table.

\- Mon petit doigt me dit qu'on n'a pas besoin d'être un Serdaigle pour en connaître la réponse ! plaisanta le garçon en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. »

Rose esquissa un sourire amusé et Sam planta son regard curieux dans son reflet qui apparaissait nettement sur sa coupe.

« Vous trouvez pas qu'on se voit carrément bien là-dedans ? s'extasia Sam en observant de plus près l'objet.

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit Rose en se regardant à son tour, soutenue par un regard d'Emett.

\- Vous faites aucun effort ! Je vous dis que si ! grogna Sam. On accueille tellement des invités de marques ce soir ! Du coup, Rusard nous a poli toute la vaisselle. Incroyable !

\- Parfois, je me demande si la folle, ce n'est pas toi, Sam ! souffla Rose en se retournant un peu pour croiser le regard d'Albus qui lui fit un petit sourire. »

Rose lui rendit ce sourire et retrouva sa position initiale pour regarder droit devant elle. Erreur. La première chose qu'elle accrocha fut le regard gris clair de Scorpius, qui lui adressa un sourire un peu trop provocateur pour qu'elle ne rougisse pas et qu'elle ne repense pas trop fort au fait qu'il se renseignait sur le parcours de Grindelwald, mais surtout au fait que l'espace d'un instant, leurs visages avaient été trop proches. Elle détourna donc rapidement le regard et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de croiser le regard bienveillant de sa mère, en compagnie de la directrice.

« Rose… Qu'est-ce que ta mère fait là ? demanda Emett qui clignait des yeux, pensant à une illusion.

\- J'en sais rien… mais… »

Rose fut coupée par le professeur Mc Gonagall qui s'avançait vers le pupitre, tandis que tous les professeurs, excepté Hagrid, ainsi qu'une foule de personnes inconnues des élèves prenaient place. Pour une fois, la directrice n'eut pas besoin de réclamer le silence car il vint de lui-même, plongeant les élèves dans une sorte d'attente fébrile, priant pour avoir une explication le plus vite possible.

« Mes chers élèves, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous annoncer une grande nouvelle ! s'exclama le professeur Mc Gonagall. Après de longues discussions avec le Ministre, Monsieur Shacklebolt et la directrice du Département des Lois Magiques, Madame Weasley, nous avons décidé de remettre au goût du jour un évènement sportif et intellectuel très apprécié du public sorcier, mais aussi d'une extrême dangerosité. »

Elle laissa ses mots faire leur effet sur son jeune public et quand l'assistance commença à s'animer, le professeur reprit.

« J'ai nommé le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! s'exclama-t-elle, ce qui fit l'effet d'une claque pour les élèves qui d'un coup, explosèrent de joie, de cris, de surprise et déjà d'impatience. »

Même Rose, qui était déjà au courant, se laissa aller à cet élan d'émotions qui agitaient la salle.

« Seulement, avant de rentrer dans les détails de la chose, j'aimerai que vous accueillez comme il se doit l'école de Durmstrang ! s'écria la directrice. »

Et à ces mots, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur quatre rangées soignées d'élèves habillés dans des uniformes bordeaux à fourrure brune. Ils entrèrent en ligne, s'arrêtèrent au centre de la salle, et tout à coup, une brune au nez arrondi et à l'imposante chevelure blonde, qui se trouvait au centre du convoi, leva sa baguette. Il y eut un long silence. Puis une explosion, et encore une autre. L'adolescente venait de créer un formidable feu d'artifice dont les formes représentaient des Vélanes, créatures bulgares et tentatrices, qui dansaient dans la salle, tandis qu'un paysage typiquement bulgare apparaissait dans la Grande Salle.

Suite à cette entrée fracassante, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année entra à son tour derrière le cortège de ses élèves pour aller saluer la directrice et ensuite Hermione. Rose se demanda s'il n'avait pas déjà vu le directeur de Durmstrang quelque part mais son attention fut vite dérobée par la délégation suivante.

« Chers élèves, l'école française de Beauxbâtons ! s'exclama le Professeur de Mc Gonagall. »

Cette fois-ci, les élèves qui entraient étaient parés d'une tenue bleue légère, parfaitement accordée avec leur petit chapeau pour les filles et canotier pour les garçons. En compagnie de la directrice, dont la taille imposante avait subjugué Sam, se tenait un jeune homme de l'âge de Rose, qui marchait la tête haute, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Rose cligna quelques fois des yeux, tenta de décrocher son regard de la directrice et de son accompagnateur.

« Par Merlin… Alors c'est ça, l'élégance à la française ? s'exclama Sam en lorgnant sans retenue sur le garçon, obtenant ainsi l'attention de Rose.

\- Holà ! Quand Sam fait cette tête, ça ne présage rien de bon... se moqua gentiment la rouquine en passant une main discrète devant le visage de sa meilleure amie.

\- Y a des morceaux de qualité en France, dis donc ! s'exclama la brune qui ignorait totalement les tours de magie qui accompagnaient les élèves de Beauxbâtons dans leur entrée.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de comparer les hommes à des morceaux de viande, Samantha… se plaignit Emett, dépité. »

Sam ne releva pas et ce fut trop tard pour que Rose puisse admirer le cortège de Beauxbâtons. Alors que sa directrice accueillait les élèves étrangers avec un discours de bienvenue enjoué, Rose se perdit dans ses pensées. A quoi ressemblaient les deux écoles ? Etaient-elles comme Poudlard ? Avaient-elles aussi des elfes de maisons dans les cuisines ? Est-ce qu'il y avait des maisons ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son petit crâne et très vite, Rose se rendit compte que les élèves de Beauxbâtons s'installaient à leur table, le charmant jeune homme à ses côtés.

« _Bonjour_ ! s'exclama Sam en serrant la main de son voisin, un français blond aux yeux noisettes. _Je_ … comment on dit déjà… Ah oui ! _Je m'appelle_ Samantha Zabini _!_

\- _Et moi_ , Robin Duchamp, lui répondit le blond avec un grand sourire. »

Rose nota les fossettes du garçon quand tout à coup, elle percuta que sa meilleure amie venait de parler français.

« Tu parles français, toi maintenant ? se moqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

\- Eh ouais ! souffla son amie en tirant légèrement son pull dans un signe de vantardise. »

Puis Rose reporta son attention sur son voisin. De près, il était encore plus beau. Emett leva les yeux au ciel, quand il vit l'expression niaise qui flottait sur le visage de son amie et se mit à discuter avec Robin et Sam.

« J'ai déjà vu ta rousseur quelque part ! murmura le garçon, dans un anglais parfait, en regardant les cheveux de Rose. Il n'y a qu'un… Weasley pour avoir ces si beaux cheveux !

\- Comment tu sais mon nom de famille ? rétorqua de suite Rose, gênée.

\- Ma tante, Fleur, est mariée avec un de tes oncles, probablement, répondit doucement le brun en souriant. Je suis Etienne Delacour, le fils de Gabrielle.

\- Mais oui ! s'exclama Rose en se frappant le front. Tu es le cousin de Victoire !

\- Exactement.

\- Moi, c'est Rose. Je suis la fille de Ron, le plus jeune des garçons Weasley. Et ma mère est là-bas, assise à côté du professeur Mc Gonagall, notre directrice. »

Désigner sa mère avait peut-être été une mauvaise idée. Car une fois qu'Hermione aperçut sa fille, cette dernière ne put s'arrêter de lui lancer des petits sourires énigmatiques qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer la gêne de la jeune fille qui entendait, de loin, les rires de certaines personnes peut appréciées. Quand tout à coup, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et un cortège de quatre homme portant une boîte métallique entra d'un pas cérémonial. Hermione se leva alors et prit la place de la directrice.

« Chers élèves, j'aimerai votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! demanda-t-elle doucement, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. Je suis Hermione Granger et je suis ici pour représenter Monsieur le Ministre Shacklebolt, qui a eu un empêchement. Comme vous le savez tous, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est un évènement unique dans votre vie en tant qu'élève. Que vous soyez participants ou spectateurs, vous tirerez des leçons de ces moments forts en émotions, tout comme moi, j'en ai vécu lorsque j'ai assisté à mon premier tournoi. »

La Salle l'écoutait avec la plus humble des attentions. Personne n'osait ciller et même les Professeurs, d'habitude si bavard, s'étaient tus pour écouter.

« Seulement, cette année, il a été décidé de changer légèrement les règles du jeu. Premièrement, les élèves de septième année ne pourront pas se présenter en raison de leurs ASPICs de fin d'année. »

Rose haussa les sourcils. Elle n'aurait pas été étonnée de savoir que sa mère était la cause de cette règle un peu tordue, vu qu'Hermione Granger était réputée dans le monde Sorcier pour être l'une des sorcières les plus brillantes de sa génération, et donc, une accro des examens en tout genre.

« Ce seront les élèves de sixième année qui concourront pour leurs établissements, continua la directrice du département de la Loi Magique, sans se laisser démonter par les jérémiades des jeunes septième année de toutes les écoles. De plus, nous avons décidé de changer légèrement le principe du Tournoi pour qu'il s'axe sur l'une des expériences que beaucoup laissent de côté : la coopération internationale. »

Elle prit une pause, histoire de faire durer le suspense.

« Chers élèves d'ici et d'ailleurs, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va officiellement devenir le Tournoi des Neufs ! »

L'effet escompté n'arrive pas de suite. Au lieu d'applaudir, les jeunes gens se mirent à discuter vivement entre eux, soulevant la question avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'énervement : depuis quand devait-on se battre à neuf quand il n'y avait que trois écoles ? Mais Hermione avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et continua son discours, rappelant l'assemblée à l'ordre.

« Lors des derniers Tournois organisés, plusieurs participants ont été gravement blessé et certains sont même morts. Il n'est pas possible de se permettre de perdre l'un des nôtres juste pour l'honneur d'une école. De plus, en cette période de paix internationale, il a été décidé de favoriser l'entente et l'entraide dans trois épreuves qui vous demanderont de découvrir l'autre et de laisser place à une autre manière d'interpréter la magie. Il est important de comprendre les Sorciers étrangers pour grandir dans un monde plus respectueux. »

Cette fois-ci, personne ne releva.

« J'aimerai maintenant vous parler des inscriptions, s'exclama Hermione en désignant l'énorme boîte qui venait d'arriver près d'elle. »

S'approchant lentement, elle tapota le sommet de la boîte qui fondit comme neige au soleil sous les yeux ébahis des élèves, dévoilant une magnifique coupe en pierre qui, une fois libérée de son écrin, s'alluma d'elle-même.

« Je vous présente la Coupe de Feu ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix plus qu'enjouée. Quand vous aurez décidé de participer au Tournoi, glissez votre nom sur un petit papier et lancez-le dans la coupe. Le tirage des candidats se fera le soir d'Halloween, vous avez donc un mois pour prendre votre décision. Rappelez-vous que je ferai le nécessaire pour que l'âge du candidat soit respecté. Maintenant, je laisse le professeur Mc Gonagall toucher un dernier mot, quand à ce tournoi. »

Hermione fut saluée par une salve d'applaudissements et retourna s'installer à sa place, entre le directeur de l'école de Durmstrang et celle, vide, de la directrice de Poudlard.

« Neufs candidats, c'est un chiffre qui peut en impressionner certain, tout comme en décourager d'autre. Il y aura trois candidats par école, pas un de plus ni un de moins. Vous serez répartis en équipe de trois, comptant un élève de chaque établissement. La première épreuve sera annoncée une semaine après le tirage au sort. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de repas ! »

Nouvelle salve d'applaudissement, nouvelle vague de murmure plus ou moins impatients et bientôt, on entendit les bruits des assiettes qui se remplissent en se vident en concert avec les rires et les cris des élèves excités.

OoOoO

Le dortoir des Serdaigle était plongé dans la pénombre. Trois de ses locataires dormaient paisiblement, tandis que les deux dernières fixaient leur toit de soie bleu avec une sorte de concentration très poussée. Probablement étaient-elles en train de se plonger dans les abysses de leur imagination, à la recherche des tâches les plus farfelues possible ? Personne n'auraient pu affirmer ce qui ce tramait dans l'esprit des deux adolescentes, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elles, dans l'incapacité de trouver le sommeil, se tourne sur son flanc pour observer avec attention son amie.

« Dis-moi, Rose… souffla Sam d'une petite voix.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu y participeras, toi, à ce tournoi ?

\- Par Merlin non ! Je n'ai pas ma place dans cette histoire ! Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Ce serait vraiment excitant, comme aventure.

\- Tu as un mois pour te décider.

\- Oui. Tu crois qu'Albus va y participer ?

\- Sûrement ! »

Sam ne répondit pas, se remit correctement dans son lit et un ange passa. Puis, tout à coup, Sam pivota de nouveau sur son flanc pour regarder Rose.

« Tu sais, Albus a vraiment grandi pendant les vacances, remarqua-t-elle, pensive.

\- Je n'ai pas fait attention… murmura Rose.

\- Moi si… »

Rose eut un léger sourire et se mit à penser que Scorpius aussi, avait grandi pendant l'été. Puis elle secoua la tête, fronça les sourcils, souffla doucement et chassa l'image du blond de ses pensées.

« Dis, Sam… demanda la rousse, d'une petite voix.

\- Ouais ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un ferait des recherches sur Grindelwald ?

\- Un exposé, sûrement.

\- Un exposé qui demande les clés de la Réserve ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, moi, Rose. Grindelwald a quand même poussé la Magie Noire dans ses derniers retranchements… Avant que ce soit… _lui_.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Simple question. Bonne nuit, Sam.

\- Bonne nuit, Rose. »

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

Toujours pas d'action, oui bah, j'installe l'intrigue, hein ! xD Promis, au prochain chapitre, j'en mets un peu ! :3

Sinon, ce chapitre deux, c'est un peu le moment où on se dit "Ah, elle parle enfin du Tournoi des Neufs en détail." Et maintenant, vous devez vous dire : " C'est quoi ce truc totalement pas justifié pour foutre trois candidats par équipe ? Et en plus, elle change les règles." xD Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux ou je veux. Ensuite, j'avais envie de décrire l'entrée de Durmstrang et au moment où il a fallut s'attarder sur Beauxbâtons, j'étais plus vraiment inspirée... ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous serez toujours avec moi pour la suite!

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petit review pleine de critique si vous en avez envie, ou juste une review simple, même ça, c'est encourageant et ça fait plaisir ! :3

 _A la revoyure,_

E.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Holà !_

 _Je reviens avec le chapitre 3 du Tournoi des Neufs ! Au programme, un peu plus d'actions que dans les précédents chapitres_

 _OoOoO_

Emiliana _: Merci ! Je suis contente que cela t'ait plu. Ah ça, secret scénaristique. Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non ! ;). Oui, quand j'ai eu l'idée, je pensais à Hermione au bal, quand elle dansait avec Krum. Haha, il faudra attendre encore un peu, par contre !_

 _OoOoO_

 _Disclaimers : Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, sauf mes OCs._

* * *

Chapitre 03

La bibliothèque n'avait jamais été aussi calme qu'en ce dimanche matin d'octobre, alors que le soleil venait à peine d'éclore derrière les montagnes de Poudlard. Rose, sujette à quelques insomnies dues à l'excitation de la veille, était plongé dans son ouvrage de Rune et déchiffrait déjà celles du chapitre prochain. Elle aimait bien ces quelques heures de tranquillités où le monde encore endormi semblait n'appartenir qu'à elle et aux rares habitants du château que les heures matinales n'effrayaient pas.

Rose inscrivit la signification des deux dernières phrases du chapitre sept sur son bout de parchemin quand un son étrange la fit bondir sur sa chaise. L'adolescente referma rapidement son grimoire, posa sa plume dans l'encrier et se leva doucement, à la recherche de cette agitation. Elle parcourut l'ensemble des étagères des yeux avant de remarquer l'ombre de quelqu'un se dessiner sur le parquet vieilli. Rose s'en approcha lentement, pivota, et constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans cette bibliothèque, contrairement à ce que la jeune femme pensait depuis le début.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à son interlocuteur.

\- Et toi, alors ? minauda la personne en retour. »

Rose fronça les sourcils et soupira.

« Je travaille, répondit-elle en martelant chaque syllabe avec agressivité.

\- Un dimanche matin ? Mais tu n'as aucune limite !

\- Je te signale qu'à moins que tu me prouves le contraire, tu n'es pas somnambule, Malefoy. »

Scorpius jeta un regard froid à Rose qui en profita pour jeter un regard autour d'elle. Scorpius était tombé de l'escabeau sur lequel il se tenait et avait entraîné dans sa chute de nombreux livres. Rose poussa un soupir agacé et sortit sa baguette de la poche de son jean puis la secoua pour remettre les livres en place.

« Tu pourrais faire attention ! murmura-t-elle en lui tendant la main. Ces ouvrages sont plus vieux que toi et moi réunis…

\- Ne vas pas me faire la morale, Weasley.

\- Je suis encore en droit de faire ce qu'il me plaît… grogna l'adolescente en passant une mèche folle derrière son oreille. »

Scorpius ne releva pas et s'appuya sur ses mains pour se redresser. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il remit son escabeau à la place où il se trouvait avant sa chute et grimpa dessus pour fouiller les étagères. Au départ, Rose hésita sur la démarche à suivre et, par curiosité, décida de rester avec Scorpius.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

\- Tu es trop curieuse.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors la curiosité est un très vilain défaut. Tu devrais le savoir, non ? »

Rose haussa les épaules en souriant. Il était vrai que Scorpius lui parlait sèchement, qu'il la prenait toujours de haut, mais quand il était concentré, ses attitudes disparaissaient pour laisser place à une simple discussion amicale.

« Oui, mais je n'ai pas oublié ton livre sur Grindelwald ! Alors je serais curieuse de savoir qui est le prochain grand méchant que tu vas étudier.

\- Grindelwald n'était pas un grand méchant, c'était un génie. »

Ces mots coupèrent court à la discussion, car Rose était trop préoccupée par l'attribut génie pour continuer de parler. Il y avait clairement quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans le crâne du jeune Malefoy.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda soudain la voix froide du garçon.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de me poser une question banale ? »

Grindelwald venait de disparaître des pensées de la rousse et le visage neutre du garçon se tourna vers Rose.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te poser une question banale ? demanda le garçon, amusé.

\- Euh… si, bien sûr.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais un dimanche matin dans une bibliothèque, alors ma cousine est probablement en train de ronfler dans au fond de son lit ?

\- Sam ne ronfle pas…

\- Si, si, foi de Malefoy… enfin bref !

\- Je m'avance dans mon cours de Rune.

\- Y a vraiment que toi pour faire ça !

\- Bah oui, mais les six premiers chapitres étaient vraiment trop simple !

\- Tu es dingue.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Miss-je-sais-tout ! »

Sans le vouloir, Rose donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Scorpius qui se mit à rire. La jeune fille soupira, croisa le regard onyx du garçon et ses joues se colorèrent d'une rose léger.

« Désolée… murmura-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te taper.

\- Y a pas de mal, je l'ai cherché ! »

Rose ne répondit pas, tourna les talons et planta Scorpius là, mal à l'aise. Elle continua sa route jusqu'à ses affaires, s'arrêta brusquement, se mit à réfléchir, et pris de remord, elle se résigna à aller saluer le Serpentard.

« Je vais manger… murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix au Serpentard.

\- Si tu veux, lui répondit-il, toujours plongé dans sa recherche. Au fait, je cherchais un exemplaire des contes de Beedle le Barde.

\- Sixième étagère de la Littérature Enfantine, rangée de droite, troisième livre en partant de la gauche.

\- Merci, Weasley. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire polie.

« Weasley ? appela une dernière fois Scorpius.

\- Quoi ?

\- On se déteste, non ?

\- Je préfère l'expression 'se haïr cordialement', Malefoy.

\- C'est cool, ça me plaît bien. »

Il descendit de son escabeau et partit à la recherche des Contes, l'air pensif. Rose eut un léger sourire et partit manger, la faim tiraillant trop son ventre pour qu'elle puisse penser tranquillement à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

OoOoO

Lundi soir, où, comment se retrouver en tête à tête avec Alexia Parkinson, était la période de la semaine que Rose haïssait le plus. Si, si. Même une heure en tête à tête avec Binns était plus enchantant que de supporter la jeune Serpentard et ses jérémiades. Ce soir-là, elle était encore plus difficile qu'avant. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de découvrir la poudre de dard d'araignée et encore, c'était à peine si elle osait la toucher.

« Tu sais, elles sont mortes et écrabouillées… rappela Rose en mettant le peau sous le nez de la Serpentard.

\- Et alors ? C'est toujours des araignées !

\- Fais un effort, Alexia. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi ?

\- Moi, je voulais être avec Scorpius… grogna la brune en secouant la tête. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à la place ? »

Elle dévisagea Rose avec une grimace.

« Bah je t'ai eu toi ! »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel et fit le tour de la paillasse.

« Si tu progressais plus vite, on passerait moins de temps ensemble. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Alexia qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« De toute manière, tu veux toujours avoir raison, ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi ! grogna la Serpentard.

\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de me contredire.

\- Comment ça ? Moi ! J'essaye de faire ce que tu veux que je fasse, mais tu m'en empêche.

\- N'importe quoi ! Arrête de t'inventer une vie et reviens sur terre, ma pauvre ! Tu ne veux même pas toucher un ingrédient !

\- Parce que c'est de l'araignée. C'est super mauvais pour la peau.

\- Mais on s'en contre-fiche ! On est ici pour faire de la potion, pas du cosmétique.

\- Eh ben, un petit cours de cosmétique, ça ne te ferait vraiment pas de mal, ma pauvre. Laide comme tu es, un peu de poudre t'aiderait à progresser dans la vie. »

Rose serra les poings. Elle devait rester calme et agir avec intelligence. La Serpentard testait ses limites. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui montrer que ce qu'elle venait de dire l'avait blessée.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être accrocher à un mec pour survivre.

\- Il faudrait déjà que quelqu'un veuille bien de toi… Weasmoche. »

Rose ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et se demanda si elle n'allait pas franchir la limite du règlement une bonne fois pour toute quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant dépasser la tête surexcitée de Sam.

« Rose ! Rose ! Albus a remis ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, son front barré par un pli inquiet.

\- Remis ça quoi ? demanda Alexia, surprise en jetant un regard noir à Rose.

\- Avec qui ? souffla Rose sans s'occuper de son élève.

\- Un bulgare. »

Rose soupira. Elle sortit sa baguette, l'agita au-dessus de sa paillasse de potion et tout se remit en ordre.

« Parkinson, le cour se finit plutôt, aujourd'hui.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, Weasley ?

\- C'est Albus. Il a encore lancé un duel. »

Alexia poussa un petit cri surexcité.

« Je veux voir ça ! Mais avant, il faut absolument que j'aille chercher Scorpius. Il sera ravi de voir Potter se prendre une raclée ! »

OoOoO

Malgré le froid d'un début du mois d'octobre, une foule de plus en plus imposante s'était rassemblée autour d'Albus et du jeune bulgare. Rose et Sam durent se frayer un chemin à travers les élèves des trois établissements en jouant des coudes et en criant toutes sortes de choses pour que les adolescents leur cèdent le passage. Rose arriva enfin à la hauteur de Franck, et tirant sa meilleure amie par le bras, elle l'attira à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda la rousse à son ami, en remarquant qu'Emett se trouvait en face, à leur opposé.

\- Le bulgare, là, il a insulté ton oncle…

\- Tonton Harry ? Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama Rose, en voyant Lily arriver à son tour.

\- Apparemment, Harry serait responsable de la mort d'un de ses proches.

\- Hein ? Mais il n'a jamais tué personne ! s'exclama Sam, choquée. Il a supprimé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avec un Expelliarmus ! Comment veux-tu qu'il ait tué quelqu'un d'autres ?

\- J'n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il qu'Albus n'a pas supporté qu'on insulte son père et il a lancé un Bloclang. Le bulgare n'a pas apprécié. »

Albus, en position de duel, défiait son adversaire d'un regard furax. Quant à l'élève de Durmstrang, il tenait sa baguette en l'air, son bras replié légèrement au-dessus de sa tête.

« _Stupéfix_ ! s'écria soudain le bulgare, exécutant un geste fin, précis et dangereux. »

Une lumière vive, semblable à une sorte de déflagration de l'air, s'échappa de la baguette de ce dernier et se dirigea dangereusement vers Albus qui se prit en main juste à temps.

« _Protego_ ! »

Albus, sans attendre, leva sa baguette et un jet rouge sortit de sa baguette. La magie crépita violemment autour des deux duellistes, se répercuta contre le bouclier et rebondit, obligeant la foule massée à droite à se séparer pour l'éviter.

« Arrête Albus ! s'écria Rose, en entendant Lily faire de-même, malgré les détonations. Vous allez vous blessez !

\- Ce petit… a … mon père ! fut tout ce que Rose entendit. _Chauve-furie_ !

- _Difindo_ ! »

Rose sembla jurer et attrapa sa baguette.

« Sam, couvre-moi ! ordonna Rose. »

Et sans attendre, Rose entra dans le cercle de duel. Sam, d'abord surprise, la suivit d'un bond et invoqua son meilleur charme de bouclier. La rousse s'arma de son courage et d'un geste agacé, dessina une sorte de crochet avec sa baguette.

« _Cofundo_ ! s'écria-t-elle. »

Le sort frappa de plein fouet Albus qui rata le lancement du sort suivant et Sam en profita pour jeter le même sur le bulgare. Il y eut un soupir de soulagement dans la foule quand celle-ci remarqua que les deux duellistes avaient tous deux baissé les armes pour de bon. Rose lança un regard noir à Albus et se tourna ensuite, furibonde, vers le bulgare. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'une voix féminine perça la masse des élèves.

« Emylian Karkaroff ! s'écria cette voix, très vite représenté par la jeune femme qui avait lancé le sort lors de l'arrivée de Durmstrang. »

Rose observa Emilyan se raidir et pâlir. Le garçon était de la même taille qu'Albus, donc plus grand que Rose de quelques centimètres, avait une masse de cheveux bruns bouclés sur le crâne et une barbe naissante qui dessinait les courbes sèches d'un visage carré et fin. Ses yeux noirs se voilèrent quand apparut son interlocutrice.

« Irina…

\- Honte à toi, sale imbécile ! C'est comme ça que tu représentes les valeurs internationales ? En attaquant un élève anglais ?

\- Mais Irina, c'est…

\- Je me fous de savoir à qui est la faute, nigaud ! »

Irina jura en bulgare avant de lancer un regard désolé à Rose. Elle passa devant Emilyan sans le calculer puis se ravisa et l'attrapa par le bras avant de le traîner jusqu'aux deux Serdaigle. Rose vit qu'Emett jouait son rôle de préfet et écartait les curieux de la scène, ne laissant bientôt plus qu'Albus, Lily, Hugo, Rose, Sam, Franck, Emilyan et Irina sur les lieux du délit.

« Je suis absolument désolée… s'excusa Irina en arrivant à la hauteur de Rose et Sam, tandis qu'Albus s'approchait. Et Emilyan l'est aussi, évidemment.

\- Je…

\- Il l'est, je vous l'assure ! s'exclama la bulgare blonde, dans un parfait accent anglais. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Emilyan et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Emilyan hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le Lac Noir, probablement à l'endroit où logeaient les élèves de Durmstrang, non sans jeter un regard noir à Harry.

« Je m'appelle Irina Krum, se présenta l'adolescente, souriante. Je suis la fille du directeur. Je crois que mon père a connu ton père !

\- Oui, je suis Albus Potter.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer ! J'espère te retrouver durant le Tournoi ! Peut-être que j'arriverai à battre un Potter ! »

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et sa phrase paraissait sans provocations. Rose sentit que si la jeune femme passait plus de temps avec elle, les deux adolescentes auraient pu s'entendre à merveille.

« Moi aussi ! s'exclama Albus, enjoué. »

Il serra la main d'Irina comme si rien n'avait opposé leur deux établissements auparavant.

« Tu te présentes ? s'exclama Samantha, rieuse. Eh ben, j'espère que tu ne seras pas champion… sinon, c'est foutu d'avance ! »

Tous rirent sauf Albus, légèrement vexé par la boutade de son amie.

« Tu ne payes rien pour attendre, Zabini !

\- Et vous, vous vous présentez ? demanda Irina en jetant un regard aux autres.

\- Très peu pour moi… répondit Franck.

\- Hugo et moi n'avons pas l'âge, souffla Lily, déçue.

\- C'est tout simplement hors de question ! gronda Rose. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sam parut embarrassée.

« Justement, à ce propos… glissa l'autre Serdaigle, gênée. Tu sais, le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal précédent, où tu étais absente ?

\- Oui ? demanda Rose, suspicieuse.

\- Eh ben… Smith nous avait rendu les copies sur les Acromentulas. J'ai récupéré la tienne. Et comme j'avais la flemme d'écrire mon prénom sur un autre bout de papier, j'ai découpé mon prénom de la marge et je l'ai mis dans la Coupe.

\- Bah c'est bien, si c'est ce que tu veux ! s'exclama Lily en souriant à Sam.

\- Oui sauf que le truc, c'est que…

\- Que quoi ? s'impatienta Rose dont les nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. »

Sam déglutit, regarda ses amis à tour de rôle avant de fixer Rose d'un air désolé.

« Sauf que je ne m'étais pas aperçu que j'avais aussi découpé ta feuille et donc, que je l'avais jeté dans la Coupe aussi. Rose, tu es officiellement inscrite au Tournoi des Neufs Sorciers. »

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _Les dés sont jetés, Rose sera-t-elle choisie bien malgré elle ? Va-t-elle en vouloir à Sam pour son oubli ? Alexia et Rose vont elles enfin réussir à s'entendre ? Qui est cet étrange Emilyan Karkaroff qui en voulait à Albus ? Que cherche désespérément Scorpius dans la bibliothèque ? Et quel est le lien avec Grindelwald ? Enfin, qui seront les heureux élus pour ce tournoi ? Toutes ses questions auxquelles vous pouvez essayez de me répondre dans les commentaires, si le coeur vous en dit ! xD_

 _En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que nous nous retrouverons pour la suite !_

 _A bientôt,_

 _E._


	5. Chapitre 4

Hey !

Alors déjà, j'aimerai vous remercier ! Vous êtes déjà une dizaine à suivre cette histoire et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews ! Luv.

OoOoO

Emashi (1) : _Merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir, alors ! Alors dans le chapitre trois, je pense que c'est pas très clair donc tu fais bien de me le dire, il y a deux garçons qui se mettent à côté de Sam et Rose. Robin est assis à côté de Sam et Etienne à côté de Rose. Désolée de ne pas avoir été très clair et merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ta petite review !_

Emashi (2) : _Hey ! Eh bien le suivant est juste en dessous de la ligne ! ^^ Eh bien, tu sauras tout dans ce chapitre, alors ne spoilons pas ! ;)_

OoOoO

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite...

A bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 04

La poigne de Rose se resserra sur le manche de sa Bièreaubeurre, ses yeux caressèrent la couleur ambrée du liquide et sa bouche fit la moue.

« Rose, ma puce, quand tu refuses de boire ta Bièreaubeurre, c'est que quelque chose te tracasse, commenta Hermione, en souriant tendrement à sa fille.

\- Mais non, Maman, j'ai juste pas très soif… »

Rose souleva son visage pour croiser le regard chocolat de sa mère. C'était Hermione qui lui avait proposé de boire un verre en tête pour discuter un peu. Avec le Tournoi, la directrice du Département des Lois Magiques logeait dans la plus belle chambre des Trois Balais, et c'était tout naturellement que mère et fille avait voulu profiter d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour échanger sur les derniers événements.

« Mais oui, et c'est la marmotte qui emballe le chocolat dans le papier ? susurra la mère, moqueuse, ce qui arracha un sourire amusée à sa fille.

\- Arrêtes avec tes expressions de vieux, 'man… ça craint ! gloussa Rose.

\- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, alors ! Sinon, je continue !

\- Quel odieux chantage !

\- Je suis ta mère, le chantage est parfaitement légale pour moi. »

Les deux femmes se mirent à rirent et Rose finit par prendre une gorgée de sa boisson avant de soupirer.

« C'est Sam. »

Hermione hocha gravement la tête.

« Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous êtes toujours pas parlés depuis la semaine dernière ?

\- On se parle vaguement, mais c'est tendu entre nous. Je lui en veux vraiment.

\- Tu sais bien que ton amie est un peu tête en l'air, tu ne devrais pas lui en tenir rigueur.

\- Mais elle a quand même réussi à mettre mon nom dans la Coupe ! »

Rose avait haussé la voix et quelques clients s'étaient retournés pour la dévisager. La rouquine baissa de suite les yeux, gênée.

« C'est stupide de se faire la tête pour ça, mais j'étais tellement en colère quand elle me l'a annoncé !

\- Tu prends le chou comme ton père, remarqua Hermione, narquoise. Pour rien.

\- _Tu prends le chou_ ? Vraiment, maman ?

\- Bah quoi ?

\- C'est nulle comme expression.

\- C'est toi qui es nulle, Rose. Mets un peu ta fierté de côté et va parler avec Sam. Vous attendez toutes les deux ça avec impatience. »

Ce fut tout ce qu'Hermione ajouta à ce sujet et mère et fille changèrent rapidement de discussion.

OoOoO

Quand Rose eut terminé d'aider le professeur Flitwick à trier les plumes pour les premières années, la première pensée qu'elle eut fut pour son lit douillet qui l'attendait. Elle remonta donc les marches jusqu'à sa tour, le pas léger, sifflotant un air moldu qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. A cette heure-là de la nuit, seuls quelques septièmes années restaient debout dans la salle communes des Serdaigle, car c'était souvent entre vint trois heures et minuit que les constellations étaient les plus belles.

Quand Rose actionna la poignée qui gardait l'antre des Serdaigle, celle-ci bailla d'un son métallique et de sa voix calme et profonde, posa une énigme. Rose trouva la réponse en un éclair et fut rassurée que les portes s'ouvrent quand elle sentit ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes.

Seulement, à sa plus grande surprise, aucun septième année dans la salle commune, juste une ombre endormie sur le canapé devant la cheminée, un plat de gâteau posée sur le bord de la petite table de bois clair. Curieuse, la rousse s'approcha et découvrit Sam, profondément endormie, un livre à la main. L'adolescente eut un petit sourire attendri et repensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère. En effet, il était temps de mettre sa fierté de côté. D'un geste doux, elle attrapa le livre des mains de son amie et le ferma avant de le poser sur la petite table, près des gâteaux. Puis, avec délicatesse, elle attrapa un plaid qui traînait là et couvrit Sam pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

Finalement, Rose se laissa tomber là où il y avait encore de la place et ouvrit un livre, attendant patiemment que sa meilleure amie émerge du monde des songes. Pour cela, elle se plongea dans son roman, retrouvant avec plaisir l'Auror Cassibelle, à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents, en compagnie du mystérieux Casimir, un ancien médicomage.

« C'est Casimir, le meurtrier… entendit soudain Rose, alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques chapitres de la fin. »

Sam était redressé sur le canapé, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, ses cheveux ébouriffés dansant autour de son visage.

« Par Merlin, Sam ! Tu avais promis que tu ne le dirais pas, cette fois ! rétorqua Rose, riant presque.

\- Je n'avais rien promis du tout ! »

Sam et Rose se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire. Puis, quand leurs éclats moururent dans la pénombre de la pièce, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent des regards timides, comme si elles ne savaient pas par où commencer.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir crié… répondit Rose.

\- Et moi, de ne pas avoir fait attention… murmura Sam. Même Gregor m'en a voulu ! »

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête son chat, qui dormait roulé en boule près de Bathilda.

« On oublie ? proposa Rose en s'installant près de Sam, sous le plaid.

\- Ouais, approuva Sam en souriant. »

Elles s'étirèrent toutes deux et se regardèrent.

« Tu sais quoi, Rose ? demanda Sam.

\- Non.

\- J'ai la flemme de monter dans mon lit.

\- Ouais, pareil… »

Les deux amies se roulèrent en boule dans le canapé, prirent chacune leurs aises et, souriante, se recouvrirent du plaid en laine.

« Bon, bah bonne nuit, Sam…

\- Bonne nuit, Rose ! »

Il y eut un petit silence, ponctué par le cliquetis de l'horloge mécanique de la salle commune.

« Eh, Sam !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je me demande vraiment comme deux Serpentard ont réussi à avoir une fille aussi lunatique et haut perchée que toi… se moqua gentiment Rose.

\- Tu leurs demanderas, quand on ira les voir ensemble, cet hiver.

\- Ouais, je vais noter ça dans un coin de ma tête. »

OoOoO

Halloween était arrivée si vite que Rose en avait presque oublié sa participation involontaire au Tournoi. Se concentrer sur ses devoirs avait occupé la moitié de son esprit, et quand elle ne travaillait pas, la rouquine aimait s'abandonner à la joie de bons moments partagés avec ses amis, Irina et de temps en temps, Etienne et Robin. Il n'y avait plus eu d'altercations avec Emilyan, mais Albus restait néanmoins prudent dès qu'un bulgare passait à moins de quelques mètres de lui.

Pourtant, Rose croisait de temps en temps le jeune bulgare au détour d'un couloir et quand il ne la dévisageait pas d'un air méfiant, leurs regards s'accrochaient. Rose avait noté que les yeux d'Emilyan étaient intenses. Ses prunelles étaient si profondes que la jeune adolescente avait parfois l'impression de s'y noyer. Il fallait dire qu'il était séduisant, avec ses boucles brunes et sa peau albâtre.

En y repensant, la rousse secoua la tête et d'un geste las, elle rassembla ses affaires de potions pour les faire glisser dans son sac. Sam lui jeta un coup d'œil pressé et les deux jeunes filles sortirent rapidement de leurs cours. Elles avaient à peine le temps d'aller déposer leurs affaires dans la tour avant d'aller manger et les meilleures amies mourraient littéralement de faim.

Sam et Rose finirent par se joindre au groupe de première année qui entrait dans la Grande Salle, conversant à voix basse sur une rumeur qui incluaient trois sixièmes années et une farce qui visaient un professeur. Les trois protagonistes avaient piégé la place du professeur Smith. En effet, ce dernier ne faisait vraiment pas parti des professeurs appréciés des élèves. L'ancien élève avait des airs de Lockhart, comme disait le professeur Londubat aux étudiants quand ils étaient dans les serres. Bien trop souvent, on le voyait se vanter de ses incroyables talents alors que la moitié des élèves étaient en retard sur le programme. Il avait aussi tendance à les surcharger de devoirs, ce qui faisait une excellente raison pour les trois comparses de le piéger.

« On est d'accord pour dire qu'Albus, Emett et Franck sont dans le coup. Tu crois qu'ils ont fait quoi ? demanda Sam, en s'installant à sa place habituelle, à la table des Serdaigle.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Rose. J'espère que ça remettra Smith à sa place.

\- Faisons leur confiance, murmura Sam qui vit le professeur Mc Gonagall passer derrière Rose. On ne sera pas déçue. »

Peu à peu, la Grande Salle se fit de plus en plus noire de monde et quand plus personne ne fut debout, les professeurs entrèrent. Les filles se retrouvèrent en compagnie d'Etienne, Robin et Emett qui semblaient tous assez excités d'entendre les noms des futurs champions. A cette idée, Rose lança un regard noir à Sam qui se tassa sur elle-même avant de remarquer que sa meilleure amie se moquait d'elle.

« Emett m'a raconté l'histoire, confia Robin en se penchant vers Rose et Sam. J'espère que tu ne seras pas sélectionnée !

\- Et moi donc ! soupira la rousse en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Rose… rajouta Sam.

\- Taisez-vous, Madame Granger s'est levée ! s'exclama soudain Emett. »

En effet, la mère de Rose et Hugo s'était levée pour s'approcher de la coupe. Elle offrit son habituel sourire décontracté à la foule des étudiants et tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer le silence.

« Bonsoirs à tous et à toutes ! s'exclama la sorcière. Avant de laisser le professeur Mc Gonagall tirer au sort les futurs champions, j'aimerai revenir sur la procédure à suivre dès que votre nom sera sorti de la coupe. »

Un silence de mort accompagna cette tirade et Hermione l'interpréta comme une invitation à continuer.

« Quand vous serez appelé, vous serez accompagné par un membre de la sécurité du Ministère dans votre Bastion. A l'occasion de ce tournoi, et pour que vous vous entraîniez sérieusement, le Bastion sera votre maison pour le week-end. Vous y vivrez donc avec votre équipe du vendredi soir au lundi matin. Dans cette aile aménagée, vous aurez accès à tout le matériel pouvant être mis à disposition pour prendre connaissance de la culture de vos adversaires ainsi que pour découvrir de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles techniques d'entraînement et de quoi les essayer. »

Un murmure enthousiaste parcourut la salle.

« Bien, à présent… il est temps de piocher le nom des champions ! »

Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'avança. Elle se plaça à droite de la Coupe de Feu et attendit que la salle fût totalement silencieuse pour frapper trois fois le rebord du récipient du bout de sa baguette. La flamme qui brûlait habituellement au-dessus de cette même coupe rentra brutalement à l'intérieur et une seconde plus tard, jaillissait de ce dernier en compagnie de trois noms.

« Les champions de l'équipe Rouge sont… »

Un murmure d'excitation naquit du fond de la salle et déferla comme une vague sur le reste de l'assemblée.

« Pour l'école de Beauxbâtons, Damien François, pour l'établissement Durmstrang, Irina Krum et pour Poudlard… Albus Potter ! »

La salle fondit en applaudissement à l'entente des trois champions de la première équipe et ceux-ci se levèrent avec entrain, tout en saluant la foule. Rose ne connaissait pas Damien et telle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir une élève de Beauxbâtons aux airs si hautain qu'il aurait pu être l'équivalent de Scorpius. Ses yeux verts parcouraient l'ensemble de ses camarades français avec un air supérieur tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux blonds cendrés, sûr de lui. Sam et Rose échangèrent un regard avec Emett. Ils plaignaient déjà Albus qui disparaissait avec ses coéquipiers par une porte dérobée.

« Les champions de l'équipe Bleue sont... reprit la directrice de Poudlard, sans attendre le silence, cette fois-ci. Anton Poliakoff pour Durmstrang, Aliénor Martin pour Beauxbâtons et Scorpius Malefoy pour Poudlard. »

On entendit la table des Serpentard gronder de plaisir à l'annonce du second champion de Poudlard. L'enthousiasme n'était pas vraiment partagé par les Gryffondor mais le reste des élèves continua tout de même d'applaudir jusqu'à ce que les trois champions quittent la Grande Salle à leur tour. Puis le silence retomba, la tension grimpa à son climax et tous se tournèrent avec avidité vers la Coupe. Qui seraient les trois derniers élus ?

« Enfin, l'équipe Blanche sera composée… »

La directrice sourit devant l'effet que pouvait provoquer le suspense sur l'assemblée des étudiants qui se tenaient face à elle.

« D'Emilyan Karkaroff pour Durmstrang, d'Etienne Delacour pour Beauxbâtons et de… Rose Weasley ? »

Le dernier nom flotta sur l'assistance comme une sorte de surprise. Même la directrice semblait croire à une mauvaise lecture de sa part. Rose eut un sourire crispé, regarda Sam avec détresse, et comme Etienne lui souriait pour l'encourager, se leva sous les applaudissements ravis de sa maison. La jeune femme savait que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard aurait parié sur Emett ou Sam pour défendre les couleurs de leur école, mais jamais Rose. Elle était bien trop timide, trop rationnelle pour se plonger dans une compétition, même si l'on parlait de défendre des valeurs internationales.

Pourtant, elle marcha dignement jusqu'à l'estrade des professeurs, serra les mains des haut représentants du Ministère de la Magie, et ne quitta pas Etienne d'une semelle alors qu'Emilyan se joignait à eux pour rejoindre leur Bastion.

Quand tout à coup, il y eut un cri de surprise. Le professeur Smith semblait être en proie à la plus grande des paniques, alors que son siège dansait sur ses quatre pieds de bois. Rose, Etienne et Emilyan s'arrêtèrent pour regarder la scène, plutôt cocasse, finalement. Puis, comme par magie, alors que tous les élèves riaient, la chaise s'arrêta de danser. Le professeur Smith se mit à souffler, rassuré, bien que son visage ait été rouge de colère, quand soudain, les pieds de la chaise se plièrent et se déplièrent à une vitesse folle, propulsant le pauvre professeur à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.

Il y eut un blanc gêné tandis que les élèves se retenaient de rire et Franck se leva en même temps qu'Emett.

« Magnifique ton sortilège, mec ! s'exclama Londubat fils en saluant son comparse.

\- N'oublions pas que l'idée te revient ! rétorqua le Serdaigle.

\- Londubat, Chang ! Dans mon bureau immédiatement ! s'écria le professeur Mc Gonagall, hésitant entre la colère et le rire. »

Rose se mit à rire en même temps que les autres élèves avant de sentir qu'on la poussait vers la porte. A présent, il n'y avait plus d'échappatoires possibles.

Elle était l'une des Neufs Champions.

* * *

Bon, okay, la blague des garçons est vraiment nulle. xD

Alors ? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Vous donne-t-il envie de lire la suite ? Que pensez-vous de l'idée des Bastions ? Et de la composition de chaque équipe ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me raconter tout ça ! :D

Au programme du prochain chapitre... petit secret, mais !... Préparez-vous à accueillir un personnage que vous auriez aimé oublier... xD

A bientôt !

E.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Hey !_

Par où commencer si ce n'est que déjà, bonjour ! xD Et merci ! Merci parce que grâce à vous, lecteurs, ma fanfiction a dépassé les 500 vues et c'est super important pour moi ! La plupart de mes fanfictions peinent à faire 100 vues, du coup, je suis vraiment heureuse ! Sinon... je suis de retour avec un chapitre cinq. Donc je vais arrêter de blablater, on se retrouve en bas comme d'habitude et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

OoOoO

 **Lily** : En effet, les candidats au Tournoi étaient un peu... _obvious_... xD J'espère ne pas te décevoir (surtout que pour le moment, je n'ai qu'une épreuve sur les trois donc on est bien parti... xD). Au départ, je voulais faire une équipe anglais, une bulgare et une française et puis après, je me suis dit que c'était un peu con, vu le discours qu'Hermione tenait à Ron dans le livre (et le film, aussi) du coup, je me suis dit hop,hop,hop ma fille, tu te bouges et tu ponds des groupes mixtes ! Haha, disons que les réactions des parents ne sont pas pour tout de suite, mais j'imagine déjà la plupart d'entre elles ! :) En tout cas merci beaucoup et j'espère que le chapitre cinq te plaira !

 **Fet** : Merci ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu et j'espère que la suite te ravira tout autant ! Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient comme beaucoup les décrivent dans leurs fiction.

OoOoO

 _Tout l'univers appartient à J.K Rowling !_

* * *

Chapitre 05

Albus regarda autour de lui, ébahi. Sa tante n'avait pas menti sur le Bastion, ça valait le détour. Celui de l'équipe rouge se trouvait de l'autre côté des serres de botanique, relié par un couloir au reste du château. On aurait dit une sorte de petite maison de pierre, avec de belles fenêtres comme dans la tour des Gryffondor. La pièce principale était suffisamment grande pour que chacun ait son petit coin de paix. La pièce était presque pleine d'étagère, de bannières et de bibliothèques en tout genre, et rares étaient les tableaux qui avaient encore un lambris de mur pour figurer dans la pièce.

Les portes étaient les seuls éléments qui se distinguaient du mobilier mural, tout comme l'imposante cheminée entourée de canapés et de fauteuils moelleux à vue d'œil. Albus en compta quatre portes et se précipita vers celle qui se trouvait le plus à droite de la porte d'entrée pour se précipiter sur la poignée. Mais quelqu'un lui attrapa l'épaule et le tira en arrière.

« On dirait que tu ne sais pas lire, Albus ! commenta Irina en souriant.

\- De quoi ?

\- Eh bien, si tu avais prêté attention aux portes, tu aurais vu les écriteaux qui indiquent ce qu'elles renferment. Celle-là, c'est ma chambre. Tu dois dormir avec Damien, dans la chambre juste après. Ensuite, il y a la salle de bain et enfin, notre salle d'entraînement.

\- Si tu m'avais laissé le temps, je l'aurais vu ! grogna Albus, tandis que la jeune bulgare lui tirait la langue.

\- Un impulsif, voilà ce qu'il est… »

Albus et Irina se retournèrent pour constater que le français de la troupe venait de parler. L'anglais lui jeta un regard noir, poussa un soupir qui se voulait excédé et défia du regard son interlocuteur.

« Es qui es-tu, pour oser juger les gens comme ça ?

\- Damien François, joli cœur de ses dames et second meilleur élève masculin de Beauxbâtons, pour vous servir. »

Il avait accompagné sa tirade d'une baise main à l'encontre d'Irina qui jeta un regard paniqué avec un Albus mort de rire.

« Mais toi, je ne te demande pas qui tu es, Albus Potter... reprit Damien en jetant un coup d'œil hautain au garçon.

\- Bah oui, ce serait stupide de poser une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse… souffla Albus, à la fois embêté et amusé.

\- J'espère que tu ne réagiras pas comme avec Karkaroff… ajouta le français. Je n'aimerais pas que mon équipe perde parce que tu ne sais pas te contrôler… »

Ce qui acheva de donner envie à Albus d'étriper son coéquipier. Il allait d'ailleurs répliquer quand la porte principale s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis bruyant, laissant entrapercevoir une touffe de cheveux bouclés blonds et une paire de lunette des plus fantasques.

OoOoO

Rose ne s'attendait vraiment pas à devoir loger dans une petite chaumière tous les week-ends. Bien sûr, le Bastion avait vraiment du charme, dans ses petits tons blancs neige et gris clair, seulement, elle s'attendait à un aménagement dans le château, et non à l'extérieur. Ce qui était amusant, c'était cette minuscule tour qui se trouvait être sa chambre, sur le côté. Ça lui rappelait agréablement son dortoir et elle ne s'y sentit pas trop dépaysée. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait promis de ne pas rester trop longtemps en haut histoire de discuter un peu avec les garçons du tournoi à venir et dévala les marches qui la menaient à la salle commune.

Celle-ci était d'une taille tout à fait correcte et comportait le mobilier nécessaire pour passer de longues soirées à réfléchir et à travailler sur les tâches du tournoi. Il y avait cette cheminée, plutôt imposante, les deux grands canapés et trois fauteuils un peu plus loin. Et comme si le Bastion avait été fait pour accueillir une Serdaigle, la jeune fille fut ravie de constater le nombre de livres qui étaient casés un peu partout dans la pièce, n'attendant plus qu'une lectrice avide de savoir – donc elle.

Rose chercha ses coéquipiers du regard. Etienne se trouvait assis nonchalamment dans l'un des fauteuils, une tasse de thé entre les doigts, tandis qu'Emilyan regardait l'étagère consacré aux diverses techniques de combats sans baguette.

« C'est… sympas, ici… murmura Rose, ne sachant pas trop comment engager la conversation.

\- Oui, ça me rappelle la maison de Fleur, compléta Etienne de son timbre envoûtant.

\- C'est vrai qu'il y a un petit air de ressemblance.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… répliqua Emilyan, d'un ton sec et cassant. »

Rose fit la grimace et s'approcha du bulgare. Il fallait que ça passe, sinon, le travail d'équipe serait juste catastrophique.

« Eh bien… il faut que tu imagines une maison un peu plus grande que la nôtre, avec un toit de chaume noir et des coquillages sur les murs… souffla l'adolescente et se positionnant à côté du bulgare.

\- C'est près de la mer ? demanda Emylian.

\- Oui, juste à côté ! Depuis la fenêtre de la chambre d'amis, tu peux entendre les vagues s'écraser contre les galets de la plage, rouler sur le sable blanc et disparaître, ravalée par leur génitrice. »

Emylian hocha la tête.

« C'est un bel endroit, alors ? s'interrogea le garçon.

\- Oui. »

Rose croisa le regard dur et froid de son homologue bulgare et essaya de sourire. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se demanda si le garçon allait bouger puis celui-ci finit par esquisser un sourire timide.

« Je suis content de ne pas être avec le fils Potter, confia Emylian.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi ! souffla Etienne.

\- Bah pourquoi ? demanda Rose, vexé qu'on crache sur son cousin ainsi.

\- Parce qu'on aurait été trois mecs trop doués.

\- Ah les hommes… se moqua Rose en riant. »

Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les silhouettes presque parfaites de ses deux coéquipiers et pensa à Sam. Sa meilleure amie aurait été ravie de passer chacun de ses week-ends avec les deux garçons. Mais Rose pouvait-elle en dire autant ? Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le son d'un poing qui s'abattait avec une certaine légèreté sur la porte.

« Oui ? appela Etienne. Entrez ! »

OoOoO

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Trop de bleu tuait le bleu. Manque de chance, son bastion était principalement habillé de cette désagréable couleur. Il jeta un regard à son homologue bulgare qui hocha légèrement la tête. Visiblement, il n'avait pas besoin d'exprimer son dégoût pour se faire comprendre de ce 'Anton'. Tant mieux, ça lui éviterait de devoir s'expliquer toutes les deux minutes. Puis Scorpius vit Aliénor et se demanda s'il avait eu de la chance à la pioche. La jeune femme ressemblait légèrement à Alexia, mais dans la version blonde platine et yeux couleurs océans. Il fut rassurer de constater que la française semblait prête à tout pour gagner, à la vue du regard plein de défi qu'elle lançait tout autour d'elle. Il avait toutes les séances d'entraînement pour en tester les capacités.

« Tout ce bleu… grogna Anton. »

Le Bastion de l'équipe était en effet accordé à la couleur qu'elle représentait et seule Aliénor en tirait une certaine fierté. La pièce était pourtant assez chic et Scorpius fut rassuré d'y retrouver cette ambiance légèrement palace qui l'accompagnait toute l'année chez les Serpentard. En effet, on aurait dit que leur Bastion était suffisamment grand pour y donner de grandes fêtes arrosées au whiskey Pur-Feu et à la Bièreaubeurre. Les meubles étaient raffinés, les bibliothèques foisonnaient d'ouvrages et d'objets curieusement étranges et les grandes vitres donnaient sur le lac qui s'étendait à perte de vue à l'horizon.

« Parlons peu, parlons bien… souffla Aliénor en se relevant. Nous nous entraînerons dès ce week-end pour revoir nos sorts de bases. Il faudra ensuite élaborer une stratégie où chacun aura sa place. Je ne dois surtout pas laisser Etienne ou Damien gagner ce Tournoi. Il en va de mon honneur.

\- _Hey ! Calm down, honey !_ s'exclama Scorpius en s'approchant d'un placard qu'il ouvrit pour trouver un peu de sa boisson préférée. Tu ne sais même pas en quoi consistera la première tâche. »

Puis il se servit un peu de whiskey Pur-Feu et se tourna vers Anton pour lui en proposer. Le garçon refusa poliment.

« L'anglais a raison, mangeuse de cuisse de grenouille, ajouta le bulgare, ce qui ne plut pas forcément à Aliénor qui lui tira la langue. On pourrait très bien se retrouver dans une épreuve du genre rallye, comme une épreuve où il faut désigner l'un d'entre nous pour l'accomplir.

\- Et est-ce que tu sais voler ? répliqua Scorpius. Parce qu'on pourrait avoir besoin de voler. Et quelqu'un qui ne sait pas voler serait un poids pour notre équipe.

\- Bref, avant d'établir les règles de vie, on devrait fouiner pour en savoir plus sur la nature de chacune des tâches. »

Aliénor eut un petit sourire machiavélique.

« Vous proposez de tricher, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne dirais pas _tricher_ … susurra Scorpius, jouant l'innocent. Juste enquêter. »

Anton ricana. Finalement, Scorpius fut heureux d'être tombé sur ce groupe. Des Serpentard dans l'esprit ? C'était juste ce qu'il fallait pour gagner. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée sur une femme au sourire carnassier.

« Bonjour, bonjour les enfants ! s'écria-t-elle en se dévoilant aux trois jeunes. Je suis Rita Skeeter, reportrice à la Gazette du Sorcier et journaliste attitrée du Tournoi des Neufs ! »

Scorpius renifla, mécontent. Son père lui avait longuement parlé de cette harpie et il n'aimait pas du tout la tête que cette dernière affichait. En effet, derrière ses boucles blondes décolorées et son regard noisette alerte au moindre scoop se cachait une fouineuse sans nom, et surtout, une experte dans la création de faits absolument non-avérés. Et en cette belle soirée d'Halloween, Rita portait ce petit haut bustier vert vomi et la jupe en crocodile qui l'accompagnait.

« Je viens de voir vos concurrents, parce que, vous savez, les lecteurs veulent vos petits portraits mes chéris… s'expliqua-t-elle. Et maintenant, mes amours, c'est votre tour. »

Elle s'installa sans attendre en face d'Aliénor et Scorpius alla s'asseoir, méfiant, près d'Anton, dans le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée.

« Une jolie blonde française, un bulgare craquant et un Sang-Pur connu de tous… Quelle équipe palpitante ! Mais dites-moi, mes enfants, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être projeté d'un coup sur le devant de la scène ?

\- Rien qui puisse être exaltant pour vos lecteurs… grogna Aliénor qui soutint le regard perçant de la journaliste.

\- Et votre équipe, elle vous plaît ? ajouta Rita, sans se défaire de son sourire mielleux.

\- Nous nous connaissons à peine, c'est un peu tôt pour en parler… souffla Anton.

\- Ahem, je vois, grogna la journaliste en jetant un coup d'œil à son carnet et à sa plume à papotes qui venait subitement d'apparaître. Alors, que pourrais-je donc dire de vous si vous ne me racontez rien, les enfants ? »

Elle parut réfléchir.

« Une équipe prometteuse, mais peut-être déstabilisée par la présence de l'imprévisible Scorpius Malefoy, fils d'un ancien Mangemort, serviteur convaincu de l'ancien Lord Noir. »

Scorpius perdit soudain son calme et se leva, furibond.

« Mon père n'était pas l'un des leurs ! se défendit le blond avec hargne.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, votre grand-père, Lucius Malefoy a passé quelques années sur les bancs de la prison d'Azkaban… Et votre père ne doit son salut qu'à votre mère… glissa la journaliste qui regardait sa plume s'agiter sur le calepin.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! s'égosilla Scorpius en imaginant la tête de Rita empalée sur un pic de cheminée pour se calmer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vous raconter ? se demanda la blonde aux lunettes vertes. A quel point c'était jouissif d'être puissant sous le règne de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

\- N'insultez pas mon père, Skeeter ! grogna le garçon tandis qu'Aliénor et Anton se demandaient quand agir.

\- Ou il vous raconte la vraie version, celle où, trop faible pour agir par lui-même, il est parti se réfugier dans les capes du feu-professeur Rogue.

\- Je vous avais prévenue, grimaça le Serpentard. »

Scorpius lui jeta un regard froid, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit brusquement et se retourna, une expression de haine figé sur le visage.

« Mon père en entendra parler, croyez-moi. Et ce jour-là, faites bien attention à rester cachée. »

OoOoO

Scorpius marcha une bonne heure dans le parc, tête baissée, ruminant toute sa haine pour cette journaliste. Son père avait parlé de Rita il y a deux ans, quand Scorpius était encore un jeune adolescent qui muait à peine. Elle avait couvert la nomination de son paternel au poste de médecin soignant en chef, et ce fut pendant cette soirée que Scorpius vit pour la première fois cette hyène en chasse de scoop.

Elle avait d'abord suivi son père pendant près d'une mère, lui demandant si la rumeur de la fausse couche d'Astoria, sa femme, était vraie. Puis Rita avait harcelé le jeune Scorpius en lui demandant si être dans l'ombre des Potter était devenu une habitude des Malefoy. Enfin pour couronner le tout, la journaliste avait pondu un article complet sur la possibilité que Drago ait soudoyé son supérieur pour obtenir cette promotion qui faisait de lui le directeur de la clinique des Sorciers.

Oui, Scorpius haïssait cette mégère en crocodile et une petite leçon s'imposait.

L'heure suivante fut donc consacrée, en plus d'un déambulement dans le château, a une vengeance digne de ce nom. Mais le garçon était loin d'avoir le génie farcesque d'Albus Potter ou de Franck Londubat et il regrettait que la plupart de ses plans aient pu conduire à une blessure grave. Quand tout à coup, au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut la touffe sombre de sa cousine. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il constatait la solitude de cette dernière et se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, cousine ? demanda le blond en s'arrêtant à son niveau.

\- J'attends Franck et Emett, lui répliqua-t-elle de suite. Et toi ?

\- J'aère mon esprit.

\- Il surchauffe déjà, champion ? se moqua-t-elle gentiment. »

Scorpius ne répondit pas mais adressa un clin d'œil amusé à sa cousine.

« Finalement, qui se trouve dans la dernière équipe ? demanda le blond, curieux.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es sorti avant… Eh bien, il y a Emylian Karkaroff, Etienne Delacour et Rose !

\- Rose ? »

Samantha fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cet air aussi surpris chez son cousin à l'entente du prénom de la jeune Weasley.

« Je ne la pensais pas assez courageuse pour se présenter ! s'exclama Scorpius.

\- Elle a eu un coup de pouce du destin… murmura Samantha, légèrement coupable.

\- Rose Weasley, championne du Tournoi. C'est assez comique.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Elle a de la matière grise, mais le reste du temps, elle ne vaut pas grand-chose. »

Samantha lui glissa un regard agacé.

« Tu parles de ma meilleure amie, là ! grogna la Serdaigle, vexée.

\- Eh bien, justement, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu lui trouves de si exceptionnel, à cette fille.

\- Rose est une fille brillante, curieuse, loyale et franche ! déclara la jeune Zabini en toisant son cousin. Elle est intéressante, drôle et pleine de ressource. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant de tous tes amis…

\- Tu veux mon avis ? grogna Scorpius qui n'aimait pas qu'on s'attaque à ses amis.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- A mes yeux, Rose Weasley n'est qu'une fouineuse pathétique qui s'est fait un nom grâce à la célébrité de ses parents. La plupart des élèves la trouve particulièrement ennuyante… et aussi effroyablement repoussante.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Personne ne pense comme toi et tes amis stupides et… »

Seulement, Scorpius n'entendit pas la fin du sermon de sa cousine. Ses yeux s'étaient attardés sur le bout du couloir avec surprise, découvrant une cascade de cheveux roux qui disparaissait derrière le mur. Son instinct lui fit penser que c'était Rose puis il se ravisa. Ce n'était pas la seule rousse de l'école et par Merlin, même si la jeune femme l'avait entendu, Scorpius n'aurait pas cessé de respirer pour autant.

* * *

On dirait bien que c'est la fin du chapitre 5 !

(faut sérieusement que j'arrête l'ice tea après vingt heures, ça nuit à ma santé mentale... xD)

Brefouille ! Petit chapitre qui met en place l'arrivée de chaque équipe dans son bastion respectif ainsi que les premières impression d'Albus, Rose et Scorpius. A l'avenir, ça se passera comme ça pour la plupart des chapitres où seules les trois équipes seront concernées. Qu'en avez vous pensé, de ce chapitre ? Avez-vous une préférence pour Albus, Rose ou Scorpius dans ce tournoi ? Et quels seraient vos coéquipiers préférés ? Personnellement, et même si vous ne les connaissez pas encore très bien, j'adore Emylian et Aliénor. Et Scorpius qui parle de Rose, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et que pensez-vous de notre Rita Skeeter préférée ? Je voulais la faire un peu dingue, parce que c'est le souvenir qu'elle me laisse et surtout, son background avec Scorpius est important pour la suite !

Du coup, j'attends vos retour avec impatience et j'espère que vous avez hâte de lire la suite !

A bientôt,

E.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Hey !_

Le chapitre 06 est arrivé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres ! ;)

Je vous remercie encore pour toutes vos reviews, pour votre soutient en me followant et pour toutes les lectures ! Je suis vraiment contente ! :)

OoOoO

 _Lily_ : Haha merci ! Oui, en fait, je ne sais pas qui d'Albus ou de Scorpius va s'attirer le plus d'ennuis, vu qu'ils sont sûrement des experts à leurs manières. Je sais que d'habitude c'est James ou Albus, mais en fait, je me disais que Rose ne devait pas non plus passer à la trape. Après tout, elle fait partie du club de Slug (parce qu'elle est indirectement célèbre, avouons-le), on connaît son nom et c'est une fille qui ressemble à sa mère... Ouais, moi aussi, mais je me suis dit que Rita serait quand même drôle à placer dans l'histoire.

 _OoOoO_

 _L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Chapitre 06

« Potter ! »

Albus se retourna et chercha des yeux son interlocuteur. A la voix légèrement lourde et nasillarde, il avait immédiatement identifié Melvin qui avançait droit sur lui.

« Oh ! Goyle ! s'exclama le garçon en saluant son élève de potion, l'air guilleret. Tout va pour le mieux, en cette belle journée du premier novembre ? »

Melvin ne lui répondit pas et, une fois à sa hauteur, il lui mit un parchemin devant le nez. Dessus, Albus pouvait lire un A joliment dessiné, comme le professeur Slughorn savait si bien le faire. Le second fils du survivant regarda la feuille un court instant puis leva un regard interrogateur vers Melvin.

« C'est un devoir de potion. Je te félicite, tu sais enfin ce que c'est… gloussa Albus, moqueur.

\- Je ne suis pas venu te montrer ça pour que tu me dises ce que je sais déjà.

\- Au moins, tu sais quelque chose, et c'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de te moquer et m'écouter.

\- Oui, pardon. L'habitude, tu comprends. »

Melvin haussa les épaules et baissa le parchemin. Albus se souvint que le garçon n'était pas un élève si désagréable. Il était clair qu'ils avaient dû revoir toutes les bases de la potion ensemble et qu'Albus s'était déjà demander s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il enseigne à un Troll, ce serait déjà plus facile, mais finalement, Melvin s'était révélé intéressé par la matière.

« Je n'aime pas faire ça, Potter, alors je ferais cours, soupira Melvin en se pinçant l'arête du nez de sa main libre. C'est la première fois que j'ai un Acceptable en potion. C'est grâce à toi, alors je voulais te remercier. »

Albus fit les yeux ronds. Un Serpentard était-il réellement en train de le remercier pour son travail ?

« Euh… bah… de rien… répondit le Gryffondor, un peu décontenancé.

\- Du coup, je te dois une faveur.

\- Bah non, je te donne des cours de soutien parce que tu me l'as demandé… grogna Albus.

\- Il en va de mon honneur…

\- Ah les Serpentard et l'honneur…

\- Quand tu auras un service à me demander, n'hésite pas à me venir me trouver. Si c'est à ma portée, je le ferai. »

Puis Melvin commença à s'en aller avant de se raviser et de se retourner.

« Et… Potter ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Ne dis rien à Scorpius. Il n'est pas au courant de ma décision. »

Albus eut un léger sourire et hocha la tête. Melvin n'était peut-être pas aussi imbécile que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Le garçon poussa un petit soupire et commença à s'éloigner pour rejoindre Franck qui l'attendait au terrain de Quidditch. Quand tout à coup…

« Mon caneton chéri ! »

Un frisson désagréable traversa brusquement l'échine d'Albus et ce dernier pivota de quatre-vingt-dix degrés pour voir une rousse de grande taille débarquer dans le couloir.

« Maman… ! »

OoOoO

Quand Scorpius sortit des vestiaires de Quidditch, la première vision qu'il eut de l'extérieure fut rapidement bouchée par deux ombres qui avançaient vers lui. Scorpius plissa les yeux pour mieux les détailler et fut heureux de retrouver son portrait craché en bien plus âgé, accompagné d'une femme du troisième âge, plus souriante que jamais. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Scorpius.

« Papa et mamie… souffla-t-il, en se dirigeant à toute allure vers eux. »

La première chose qu'il fit fut de se jeter dans les bras de sa grand-mère et de la serrer fort contre lui. Narcissa Malefoy émit un petit rire léger et tapota gentiment le dos de son petit-fils avant de l'éloigner pour le regarder avec une immense fierté dans le regard. La grand-mère n'avait presque pas changé, si ce n'était que son visage était légèrement plus ridé qu'avant et le blond de ses cheveux tournait lentement au blanc neige. Ce jour-là, elle portait le manteau d'hermine que son fils lui avait offert pour le Noël précédent et ses petites lunettes rectangulaires sur le bout du nez.

« Ah Scorpius, tu n'as pas changé ! rit-elle en frottant les cheveux de son fils de ses mains gantées. Tu ressembles toujours autant à ton père ! »

Puis Scorpius se tourna vers son père et l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, un samedi après-midi ? demanda le garçon, curieux. Et où est Mère ?

\- Ta mère s'excuse, son travail l'a empêché de nous rejoindre… soupira Drago en entraînant son fils sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Quant à la raison de notre visite, je pense que tu le sais déjà.

\- Nous sommes très fiers de toi ! Un champion dans la famille Malefoy ! s'exclama Narcissa en levant les pouces en l'air. Lorsque nous avons reçu la lettre de ton père nous informant de ta sélection, ton grand-père a sauté au plafond.

\- Papi Lucius est au courant ? s'enquit Scorpius. J'espère qu'il ne va pas en faire trop…

\- Je suis désolée, mais il a déjà commandé une centaine d'écharpe avec écrit « Vive Scorpius Malefoy » dessus ! s'esclaffa Drago. »

Les joues de Scorpius se colorèrent d'un rouge et il baissa les yeux, gêné.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils disparaîtront tous mystérieusement… le rassura Drago en faisant un clin d'œil à sa mère. Et maintenant, si nous allions fêter ça ? »

OoOoO

« Ma Rosinette est une championne ! chantonnait Ron en faisant tournoyer sa fille dans les airs. Et en plus, elle va exploser Malefoy !

\- Papa… grommela Rose, rouge de honte. Papa…

\- Je suis le papa le plus heureux du monde !

\- Papa, pose-moi, c'est vraiment gênant ! »

Ronald réalisa que les quelques élèves qui passaient dans le couloir éprouvait énormément de sympathie face au sort de Rose. Tournoyer comme un enfant de cinq ans dans les bras de son père, c'était vraiment gênant. Il croisa le regard amusé de sa femme et tapota timidement sur les épaules de sa fille.

« Bref, s'exclama-t-il, plus solennel. Je suis fier de toi ma fille. Les Weasley sont tous fiers de toi. Tu vas tout déchirer ! »

Rose ne put s'empêcher de rire, puis elle se tourna vers sa mère qui lui fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire félicitation, ma petite fille chérie.

« Ta grand-mère va sûrement te tricoter une tonne de pull, à toi et tes coéquipières ! souffla Ron, tout content.

\- Mes coéquipières ? souligna Rose. Mais, papa, je n'ai pas de coéquipières. »

Par-dessus l'épaule de son père, l'adolescente croisa le regard soudain paniqué de sa mère qui secouait vivement les mains devant elle, l'air paniqué, informant Rose du terrain miné sur lequel elle venait de mettre les pieds.

« Comment ça, tu n'as pas de coéquipière, commenta Ron.

\- Euh… J'ai dit 'je n'ai pas' ? T-tu es sûr ? essaya de se rattraper Rose.

\- Absolument. Si ça n'est pas deux coéquipières, alors c'est des _coéquipiers_ ? réalisa le garçon.

\- C'est en effet un raisonnement plausible, papa… grimaça Rose, pariant sur l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Hermione poussa un soupir désespérée.

« Tu entends ça, chérie ! s'exclama le père en se tournant vers sa femme. Rose ne peut pas faire ce Tournoi ! Elle est entourée d'homme ! Des adolescents en plus… ! Et avec tes idées de Bastion, il va falloir qu'elle vive avec eux tous les week-ends ! »

Il se tourna vers sa fille et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

« Ma puce, ton papa s'occupe de tout. On va te retirer du Tournoi et c'est Sam qui va prendre ta place. Je ne te laisserai pas avec deux garçons en rut. Les français sont dragueurs et les bulgares ne connaissent que ça pour se réchauffer. »

Rose sentit ses joues la brûler tant elle se sentait gênée.

« Papa…

\- Je suis là, ma fille chérie. Personne ne posera ses grosses paluches sur toi avant qu'il ait mon consentement. »

Rose et Hermione échangèrent un regard dépité.

« Ronald Billius Weasley, ça suffit ! s'exclama une voix grave de l'autre côté du couloir, amusée. Tu vas traumatiser la petite !

\- Ah, Harry ! Tu es là ? rétorqua le rouquin en se dirigeant vers son meilleur ami.

\- En chair et en os ! Salut Hermione et félicitations à toi, Rose !

\- Tu arrives pile au bon moment, Harry, lui expliqua Hermione. Tu vas pouvoir t'occuper de Ron pendant que je mets Rose en lieu sûr avant que son père n'ait l'idée de l'enfermer dans une tour.

\- Non mais Harry ! Tu as entendu ça ? Rose est coincée avec deux hommes. Deux adolescents ! C'est incroyable, mais où va l'éducation de nos jours ?

\- Je crois que l'éducation s'est pointée aux Trois Balais ! se moqua Harry. Allez, ramènes-y ta fraise, on va aller lui toucher deux trois mots !

\- Autour d'un petit whiskey, ajouta Hermione. Voir deux, ça le calmera ! Je vous rejoins bientôt, quand j'aurais remis la main sur Ginny. »

Et Hermione entraîna sa fille un peu plus loin.

« Tu me fais visiter ton bastion ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, avec plaisir ! »

OoOoO

Rose avait beau avoir seize ans et toutes ses dents, être coiffée par sa mère restait l'une des meilleurs choses au monde.

Les deux femmes s'étaient confortablement installée dans la chambre de Rose et avait rapidement parlé du Tournoi. Puis Hermione lui avait proposé de coiffer sa touffe de cheveux avant de repartir. Rose n'avait pas hésité une seconde et s'était précipité vers sa coiffeuse, attrapant sa brosse qu'elle avait sorti de sa valise la veille.

« Comment sont tes coéquipiers ? demanda Hermione en débutant son ouvrage.

\- Eh bien, il y a Etienne, commença Rose. On a fait connaissance à son arrivée. C'est le neveu de Tante Fleur. Et puis après c'est Emylian, un Karkaroff.

\- Un Karkaroff ? répéta gravement sa mère.

\- Oui, mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous avez tous avec les Karkaroff.

\- Eh bien, quand j'étais en quatrième année, le directeur de Durmstrang était Igor Karkaroff. C'était un ancien Mangemort qui avait vendu ses camarades pour la liberté.

\- Un Mangemort ? Vraiment ? s'exclama la rouquine en grimaçant.

\- J'insiste sur ancien, car il n'est jamais revenu au service de Lord Voldemort, quand il est revenu au pouvoir. »

Rose hocha sombrement la tête et laissa sa mère choisir quelques mèches à l'avant de celle-ci pour commencer une tresse plaquée.

« Quel est son lien avec Oncle Harry ? demanda Rose, curieusement. Et pourquoi Emylian a accusé Harry d'avoir causé la mort d'Igor ?

\- Il a fait ça ? répliqua Hermione, interloquée. Peu importe… Tu as étudié l'histoire de Lord Voldemort, non ?

\- Oui. C'est au programme de notre cinquième année.

\- Eh bien, tout le monde sait que sans Harry, Voldemort n'aurait pas pu renaître en 1994. Emylian doit penser que si Harry n'avait pas participé - contre sa volonté – son père ou grand-père serait toujours en vie. »

Rose ne répondit pas et se contenta de regarder sa mère finit la tresse qu'elle avait commencé sur le côté droite de sa tête pour finalement la terminer sur le côté opposé.

« Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, Rose… murmura enfin Hermione quand elle eut fini. On se revoit très bientôt pour la première tâche.

\- Oui, merci maman. Tu embrasseras papa, hein ?

\- Evidemment, ma puce.

\- Super ! A dans trois semaines, alors ! »

Et Rose se retrouva seule, plantée devant sa glace.

Son regard croisa son image dans le miroir et ses yeux se voilèrent. Et si Scorpius avait eu raison ? Si l'adolescente était réellement ennuyante ? Et… repoussante ? Rose ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à son physique. Après tout, Samantha était suffisamment belle pour que Rose n'admire que sa meilleure amie au point d'oublier qu'elle aussi était jugée par toute l'école. Seulement, les nombreuses piques d'Alexia avaient éveillé sa conscience à une toute autre réalité. Réalité que Scorpius avait soulignée à Sam.

Oui, Rose avait entendu Scorpius proférer toutes ses horreurs. Oui, ça lui avait fait mal. Elle le pensait plus mature, moins gamin. Rose pensait que leurs jeux de marmots étaient terminés. L'adolescente s'était trompée. Il fallait la voir, pour s'en rendre compte.

Son visage était trop fin, ses joues trop creuses, ses lèvres trop normales, ses yeux trop claires, son nez trop fin. Le roux de ses cheveux était terne et sans volupté. La Serdaigle avait un visage bien trop constellé de tâche de rousseurs, sa peau lui donnait l'impression d'être continuellement malade et son corps était trop banal. Pas de forme comme Alexia ou Sam. Pas de muscle malgré sa place de choix dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Rien qui aurait pu faire d'elle une jolie jeune femme. Elle était la miss-je-sais-tout numéro deux, la sérieuse de service et la fille sans intérêt.

Voilà pourquoi personne ne la regardait.

OoOoO

Scorpius entra dans son Bastion en compagnie d'Aliénor. Cette dernière tentait vainement de convaincre le garçon qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que le réglisse mais c'était peine perdue face au mutisme du blond devant la sucrerie.

« Mais enfin, ce n'est pas aussi dégoûtant, si ? grogna Aliénor, à court d'argument.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Anton qui était déjà affalé dans un canapé.

\- De la réglisse. »

Et pour illustrer ses propos, Scorpius montra un bâton noir à Anton qui grimaça.

« Erk, fit simplement le bulgare.

\- Tu vois, on est deux contre toi ! s'exclama Scorpius.

\- Restez incultes ! rétorqua Aliénor en allant s'asseoir à son tour, face à Anton. »

Scorpius eut un petit sourire, il se dirigea vers la première bibliothèque de la salle commune et commença à fouiller son contenu.

« Il va falloir réfléchir au moyen de se procurer les informations nécessaires pour se préparer correctement à la première tâche… souffla le garçon.

\- Laissons passer une semaine, conseilla Anton.

\- Une fois qu'ils seront lancés dans les préparatifs de la première épreuve, nous pourrons aller voir les bonnes personnes au bon moment. »

Scorpius eut un petit sourire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. La nuit noire laissait entrevoir les deux autres bastions. Celui qui se trouvait à droite était plongé dans l'obscurité à l'exception de la petite tour où brillait encore une bougie, près d'une fenêtre grande ouverte. Scorpius fronça les sourcils et discerna une ombre, accoudée au rebord. Le garçon se demanda si ce n'était pas Rose puis secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de ses pensées. Mais les mots qu'il avait adressés à sa cousine revinrent dans sa mémoire et le garçon se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il pensait qu'il en avait fini, avec ces jeux de marmots. Visiblement, il avait eu tort.

* * *

Voilàà !

Et on est reparti pour un tour ! Je voulais faire un chapitre sur la réaction des parents avant de m'intéresser plus en détail sur la première tâche. Et puis, le personnage de Melvin me manquait et j'avais quand même envie de lui trouver un petit rôle ! :)

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Avez-vous aimé le passage avec Ron ? Et celui avec Hermione ? Et que pensez-vous du jugement que Rose porte sur elle ? Et que vous inspira la réaction de Scorpius à la fin du chapitre ? En parlant de Scorpius, est-il trop familier avec son père et sa grand-mère pour un Malefoy ?

Enfin bref, j'attends vos retours et je vous remercie d'avance pour m'avoir lu !

On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !

E.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Hy!_

Le Chapitre 07 est arrivé ! Je vous laisse donc le découvrir et espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant.

OoOoO

Lily : Oui, j'imagine bien Ron comme ça ! Le surnom un peu débile est fait exprès, mais comme vous avez été nombreux à me dire que la réaction de Ginny et Harry manquait, voilà un petit avant-goût de ce qu'il s'est passé quand Ginny a débarqué dans le couloir. Oui, je suis aussi un peu agacée de devoir peindre une Rose pas très confiante et assez stéréotypée, mais je veux la faire évoluer au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. J'espère que Scorpius continueras de te plaire tout autant, alors !

OoOoO

 _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Chapitre 07

« _C'est le caneton qui participe au Tournoi ? Incroyable ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un gobelet en terre serait capable de choisir un imbécile heureux de ton espèce !_

\- JAMES SIRIUS POTTER ! TU DEVAIS FELICITER TON FRERE ! s'exclama la voix impérieuse de Ginny Potter.

\- _Ouais… euh… C'est cool frérot. T'as intérêt à te défoncer le ciboulot pour ramener un tiers de coupe à la maison_ , se reprit James.

\- COMMENT CA, UN TIERS DE COUPE ? scanda Harry. TU ME LA RAMENE ENTIERE ET FISSA, GAMIN ! OU JE TE JURE QUE TU GAGNERAS UN SEJOUR TOUT FRAIS PAYE DANS LE PLACARD A BALAIS !

\- HARRY POTTER ! CE N'EST PAS EN LUI CRIANT DESSUS QU'ON VA LE MOTIVER !

\- _Mais Ginny chérie… Moi aussi j'ai fait ce tournoi._

\- EH BEN LA, ILS SONT EN EQUIPE. DONC CE SERA UN TIERS DE COUPE. OU PAS DE COUPE TOUT COURT.

\- AH NON, MOI JE VEUX UNE COUPE !

\- _Ouais, bon bref, bonne chance, Albus. Et je t'en prie, gagne, je commence à en avoir ma claque de devoir t'envoyer des beuglantes à répétition !_ »

La lettre se déchira sous les yeux d'Albus et de Franck. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard surpris puis s'intéressèrent aux réactions de la Grande Salle. Les quelques élèves présents au petit déjeuner de ce treizième jour de novembre n'avaient pas apprécié d'être brusqué dans leur routine matinale par l'apparition d'une énième beuglante de la famille Potter.

« Maaaan ! souffla Franck en s'épongeant légèrement les tempes. C'est la sixième que tu reçois en une semaine. Et on est que mercredi !

\- Ils sont excités du bulbe, chez toi ! s'exclama Sam, sortie de nulle part.

\- M'en parle pas… murmura Albus, croisant le regard brun de Sam. Tu as lissé tes cheveux, aujourd'hui ? »

La black attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux et la lissa doucement.

« Oui… sinon, le professeur Trewlaney va tenter de me raser la tête pour empêcher la mort de Rose dans le tournoi, parce que, je cite…

\- … Les boucles sont de mauvais augure dans l'entourage d'un champion ! se moqua Rose qui venait à son tour d'apparaître.

\- Exactement ! conclut Sam.

\- Et toi, Rose, les parents sont comment ? demanda Franck, curieux.

\- Eh bien, papa m'envoie une beuglante tous les deux jours pour faire peur à Etienne et Emylian tandis que maman évite à tout prix le sujet pour ne pas lâcher d'informations sur le tournoi. »

Les adolescents discutèrent encore un peu de la beuglante puis les deux Serdaigle durent rejoindre leur table pour prendre leur repas avant d'aller en cours.

OoOoO

La journée défila un peu trop vite au goût de Rose qui n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de parler en tête à tête avec Sam. Elle aurait aimé discuter de Scorpius et de ses coéquipiers avec sa meilleure amie, seulement, entre les cours, les prises de tête avec Alexia et les élèves qui venaient lui souhaiter bonne chance, se retrouver seule avec Sam devenait mission impossible. Aussi, Rose fut agacée de devoir quitter sa meilleure amie devant la porte de la salle des potions où l'attendait une Alexia écervelée.

« On se retrouve dans la salle commune dès que tu as fini, Rosie… murmura la jeune Zabini en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie. Courage. »

Rose hocha la tête et alla s'enfermer pour une heure de cours intensif en compagnie de Nott.

« Eh bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! grogna Alexia.

\- Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Nott. »

Rose posa son sac par terre, alluma le chaudron d'une paillasse d'un coup de baguette et attrapa le livre de potion qui dépassait de ses affaires.

« Ouvre-ton livre au chapitre huit, on va essayer plus compliqué qu'une Potion pour soigner les maux de gorges. Du genre… La potion Langue-de-Feu.

\- Non. »

Rose leva les yeux, interloquée. Elle remarqua enfin qu'Alexia semblait totalement prise par la pose de cette étrange poudre neutre qu'elle tenait en main.

« Comment ça, non ? souligna la jeune Weasley, déjà agacée.

\- Eh bien, tu es en retard. Et moi, j'ai rendez-vous à la fin de ce cours. Comme je n'ai pas le temps de me préparer avant, je me prépare maintenant. Donc non.

\- Mais je me contrefous de ce que tu as après ce cours. Sors ton livre et commence à trier les ingrédients comme je te l'ai montré. »

Alexia ne broncha pas, ce qui eut le don d'hérisser les poils de bras de Rose qui dut se retenir d'atomiser la brune.

« Okay… On va essayer une autre méthode, Alexia. »

Rose se pinça l'arête du nez, se concentra sur une chose mignonne et sans défense puis releva la tête pour croiser le regard hautain de la Serpentard.

« Ce rendez-vous, c'est avec qui ? demanda-t-elle lentement.

\- Scorpius ! gloussa Nott, malgré elle.

\- Oh. Je vois. En gros, tu vas faire ta ronde de préfet avec lui ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc ce n'est pas un rendez-vous.

\- Si. On sera tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux et…

\- Parce qu'il prête attention à toi ?

\- Non, pas vraiment… mais… »

Rose mit la main sur une ouverture dans la défense de son adversaire. Au taquet, elle attaqua.

« Pourquoi tu te pomponnes pour un sale type qui ne te regarde pas ? souffla-t-elle.

\- Scorpius n'est pas un sale type ! se défendit la brune en posant sa poudre. »

 _Bien, elle a posé son arme, c'est déjà ça…_ pensa Rose en déglutissant.

« Il te regarde au moins ? s'enquit la Weasley, perfide. Avec tous ces efforts, ce serait dommage que non !

\- Il me regarde… Enfin… il me regardait. »

 _Bingo !_

« Il ne te regarde plus ? s'écria Rose, faussement interloquée.

\- Non… Depuis deux ans… Je crois qu'il s'intéresse à une autre fille… Mais c'est pas possible, je suis celle qu'il lui faut !

\- Eh bien… J'ai un petit secret à te confier… murmura Rose, l'air innocente. Dans ce livre, il y a une potion qui s'appelle ' _L'Attrape Regards_ '…

\- Ah ouais ? Et ?

\- Eh bah… C'est une sorte de philtre qui embellit la personne qui la boit et crée une aura qui attire les regards sur un temps donné.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Et, c'est rapide à faire ?

\- Si on s'y met maintenant, elle est opérationnelle pour ta ronde.

\- Alors, Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu attends, bon sang ? On s'y colle maintenant ! »

OoOoO

Semer Alexia était un art. Ce qui tombait bien, c'était que Scorpius excellait dans cet art-là. Pourtant, ce soir-là, le garçon avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur sa ronde, tant l'adolescente attirait son regard. Ça l'avait un peu troublé, il fallait le reconnaître. Seulement, une fois débarrassé d'elle, Scorpius avait retrouvé son état normal et s'était senti légèrement sonné pendant quelques secondes, comme si l'effet d'un charme venait de s'envoler.

Le garçon ne voulait pas rentrer de suite dans son dortoir. Avant, il voulait aller aux cuisines pour se servir quelques choses de sucré et fruité. Son estomac lui avait fait défaut toute la journée, refusant toute nourriture avant vingt heures. _Sûrement le réglisse_ … pensa amèrement le blond en se souvenant qu'Aliénor avait finalement réussi à lui faire avaler un sachet complet. Penser à Aliénor secoua Scorpius d'un frisson désagréable. Cette fille était… diabolique ? Oui, totalement. Il n'avait jamais vu une adolescente aussi perfide et malfaisante. La preuve, elle avait réussi à lui faire avaler du réglisse.

Scorpius aimait bien Aliénor, il n'allait pas démentir ce fait, mais sa coéquipière était bien trop calculatrice pour lui plaire au-delà d'une simple amitié. Scorpius préférait les filles plus… douces, un poil rêveuses, la tête dans les nuages. Ces filles qui, quand vous leurs dites des mots doux, rougissent et baissent les yeux. Pas une fille comme Aliénor ou Pansy, en somme.

Puis Scorpius pensa qu'il avait des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de penser aux filles, quand bien même il était satisfait d'être le tombeur de ses dames. Il devait se nourrir et par chance, les cuisines se trouvaient à une centaine de mètre, un étage plus bas.

OoOoO

Scorpius était du genre à aimer se faufiler dans les cuisines. L'ambiance de cette pièce lui rappelait Noël et les gâteaux que Narcissa et Astoria adoraient faire, quand il était encore un jeune bambin insouciant. Mais ce jour-là, il fut devancé par un autre élève qui était déjà en train de passer commande. Le blond s'approcha, agacé, posa une main sur l'épaule de ce qui semblait être une fille et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Rose.

« Toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oui, et ? »

La Serdaigle se retourna totalement pour lui faire face et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, elle détourna le sien en rougissant.

« Et ça ne sert à rien… murmura-t-elle. Les elfes de maisons ont reçu l'ordre de ne rien donner.

\- Mais… »

Scorpius jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Rose. En effet, les petites créatures serviles déambulaient entres les tables de cuisine avec beaucoup, beaucoup de plaques justes sorties du four. Sur celles-ci se tenaient des petits gâteaux de forme rectangulaire, à l'aspect légèrement mousseux, comme ces gâteaux achetés sur le chemin de traverse, où chaque bouchée vous donnait l'impression de mordre dans un nuage goût chocolat, vanille, pistache ou merlin ne savait quelle saveur.

« Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas en avoir ? se plaignit Scorpius en chapardant un fruit en ressortant, Rose à ses côtés.

\- Qui sait… soupira la jeune femme. »

Scorpius sentait que la Serdaigle n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence. Le garçon haussa les épaules. C'était son problème, si elle n'arrivait pas à passer outre les mauvais commentaires. Cette fille ne résisterait pas à une attaque de Skeeter, si elle ne s'endurcissait pas.

« C'est marrant… murmura soudain Rose.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'ai déjà vu ces petits gâteaux dessiné dans un livre…

\- Je te félicite, tu sais ce qu'est un livre de cuisine.

\- Mais non, idiot ! Un livre d'aventure. Faudrait que j'en parle à Sam. »

Et tout à coup, Rose tournait sur la droite, laissant un Scorpius dubitatif sur la santé mentale de sa rivale pour le Tournoi. Son ventre émit un son déplaisant, signe qu'il allait devoir piquer des friandises aux premières années de sa maison et l'adolescent songea qu'avec l'épreuve qui approchait, une visite chez son professeur de potion préféré était de mise. Son intuition lui disait qu'un tour dans les cachots au bon moment ne pouvait qu'apporter des indices à l'équipe du Serpentard. Des indices que son équipe serait la seule à posséder. Bref, un avantage.

OoOoO

Albus et Rose aimait beaucoup rendre visite à Hagrid dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Le bon demi-géant de Poudlard leur réservait toujours un accueil des plus chaleureux. Les quelques heures passées en sa compagnie promettait quelques bonnes tranches de rigolades, de nouvelles informations sur les créatures les moins connues du monde et les derniers potins des professeurs. Rose appréciait la chaleur qui émanait de la cabane du Garde-Chasse, Albus préférait celle de sa tasse de thé. Le Gryffondor adorait écouter Hagrid parler des Géants, Rose se délectait des histoires sensationnelles que l'hôte affectionnait particulièrement.

Seulement, ce jour-là, ils avaient oublié leurs sujets favoris pour débattre sur celui qui défrayait la chronique poudlarienne.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Damien, mais ce type m'a l'air profondément stupide… murmura Rose, sans la moindre gêne.

\- Tu ne le connais pas. Et puis, regarde, tu as Karkaroff avec toi.

\- Emylian ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il est très attaché à faire les choses biens.

\- Ouais, il attend surtout le moment parfait pour se venger.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi… »

Hagrid toussota, coupant court à la conversation.

« Je vois que tu t'es finalement habituée à l'idée d'être une championne ! gloussa le Garde-Chasse en regardant Rose de ses yeux noirs.

\- Disons que je relativise.

\- C'est Etienne, qui te fait relativiser ? se moqua Albus.

\- N'importe quoi, Albus ! Etienne et moi sommes juste amis !

\- Rien que le fait de souligner que vous êtes juste amis est louche, Rose, poursuivit le cousin, sans pitié. On vous voit souvent ensemble d'ailleurs.

\- Parce qu'on discute de l'épreuve ensemble, imbécile !

\- Alors, si ce n'est pas Etienne, c'est Emylian ! J'imagine déjà les gros titres. »

Rose se dépêcha de chercher une échappatoire avant qu'Albus n'aille trop loin. Elle balada son regard sur la petite pièce ronde où vivait Hagrid et tomba sur un objet qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir dans ce milieu si particulier qu'était la cabane.

« Hagrid, tu t'intéresses à la littérature moldue ? s'extasia Rose.

\- Euh… oui, oui… répondit Hagrid, un demi-ton trop haut pour paraître naturel. C'est intéressant. Enfin… Oui.

\- C'est nouveau, ça… souligna Albus qui avait aussi senti ce moment de faiblesse chez son ami.

\- Bah, on commence tous par lire des choses nouvelles. »

Rose fronça les sourcils et regarda son cousin.

« Bon, bah nous, on va y aller… murmura Albus, sentant qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire en tête à tête.

\- Salut Hagrid ! »

Rose prit bien le temps d'imprimer le titre de l'ouvrage d'Hagrid et sortit la suite de son cousin. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls sur le chemin pour rentrer au château et décidèrent donc de s'y arrêter pour discuter.

« Hagrid ne peut pas lire un livre s'il ne parle pas de créatures magiques… murmura Albus.

\- Manque de pot pour toi, cousin, on trouve une créature pas très sympathique dans _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_.

\- Ce n'est que de la fiction, pourquoi Hagrid s'y serait intéressé ? souligna le Gryffondor.

\- Si tu avais lu _Essai sur les œuvres invraisemblables_ _mais pourtant logique_ de Draski Prostiche, tu le saurais !

\- Draski quoi ? Il n'y a que toi pour lire ce genre de livre !

\- Albus !

\- C'est vrai ! Et il dit quoi ton machin Prostiche ?

\- Prostiche était un contemporain de Carroll. Il avançait la thèse que son ami écrivain en savait plus sur le monde des Sorciers qu'il n'en laissait paraître… Et Carroll était un Cracmol. Son récit intègre donc des éléments de notre monde. Alors, Hagrid doit se renseigner sur une créature qui existe dans ce bouquin, mais pas que !

\- Et quelle créature est suffisamment dangereuse pour attirer l'attention de notre cher Garde-Chasse, cousine ? »

Rose parut s'absenter quelques secondes.

« Je ne sais plus… finit-elle par avouer. Son nom était à coucher dehors…

\- Tu crois qu'Hagrid veut un… _truc_ ? »

Rose parut réfléchir plus profondément à la question et quand elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard d'Albus, le puzzle s'était déjà à moitié résolu.

« A ta tête, on dirait qu'il y a un rapport avec le Tournoi.

\- Dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles, il n'y a pas qu'une créature qui pourrait attirer l'attention d'Hagrid, Albus. Il y a aussi des gâteaux. »

Albus fronça les sourcils.

« Des gâteaux ? Quoi ? Rose, tu délires. »

Mais la jeune femme était déjà en train de reprendre la route, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Faut que je trouve Etienne et Emylian ! s'exclama-t-elle. A plus, Albus ! »

Le garçon voulut la retenir mais le fait qu'on l'appelait quelques mètres plus loin attira son attention. L'ombre de Melvin se détacha du décor et Albus avança vers ce dernier, le pas traînant. Il n'aimait pas quand Rose partait sans tout lui dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Goyle ?

\- Je t'avais parlé d'un service, non ? murmura Melvin, une fois à sa hauteur.

\- Oui et ?

\- Je connais le thème de la première épreuve. »

* * *

Et vous, vous devez sûrement vous en douter ! ;)

Voilà voilà pour ce septième chapitre. Je vous ai glissé des indices pas du tout discret quant à la première épreuve ! Je pense qu'à la fin de ce chapitre, vous vous demandez ce qui peut bien me passer par la tête au sujet de la première épreuve ! En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre suivant, et oui, on y arrive enfin, sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Pour ce chapitre, plusieurs choses ! Trouvez-vous la fin un peu mal foutue, dans le sens où j'ai un peu précipité les choses ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de la famille Potter ? Et de la scène de la salle de potion ? Quand aux réflexions de Scorpius, vous plaisent-elles ? Enfin, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ?

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retour sur l'histoire !

A très bientôt,

E.


	9. Chapitre 8

Hi !

On se retrouve (enfin) pour le chapitre 8 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et on se retrouve à la fin, si vous êtes toujours avec moi ! Bonne lecture !

OoOoO

 _Lily_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et oui, j'ai aussi adoré écrire la beuglante. Pour Rose et Alexia, vous verrez plus tard mais si Rose et Scorpius n'ont pas mangé dans la cuisine, c'est parce que les Elfes de Maisons ont reçu l'ordre de ne surtout pas en donner. Pour la bonne raison qui suit dans ce chapitre ! :p

 _Emy:_ Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir parce qu'il y a peu, j'étais dans le même cas que toi, du coup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci, c'est vrai que j'avais peur qu'on me dise qu'ils soient tous OOC et que je fasse vraiment n'importe quoi avec eux... :/ Oui, je suis contente que cette idée plaise vraiment et que la relation Scorose fonctionne bien pour le moment ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci pour ta remarque, j'irais corriger ça dès que je pourrais ! :)

 _Emashi_ : Hey ! Oui, mais ne t'en fais, j'ai l'impression qu'on t'a attendu pour poster le chapitre 8 ! xD Eh bien, hâte que tu lises ce chapitre en espérant que je suis à la hauteur de tes attentes! Il va falloir attendre encore un peu, mais promis, tu auras ta vengeance ! :)

OoOoO

 _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling_

 _P.S. De plus je poste le 31 juillet, donc je souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à Harry, qui a 36 ans maintenant! :p_

* * *

Chapitre 08

Rose se sentit mal à l'aise dans son uniforme blanc nacré, en coton et en lycra. Certes, ça restait plus simple et plus intelligent de porter ce genre de tenue, mais pour une fois, la jeune adolescente aurait préféré sa jupe. Les vêtements collant, annonciateur d'une épreuve à laquelle la rousse se sentait sous-préparée ne la rassurait pas. De plus, elle n'avait pas pu voir Sam depuis vendredi après-midi et sa meilleure amie commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. Pour une fois, elle aurait réellement souhaité que ce soit le nom de Zabini qui soit sorti. Et pas le sien.

« Rose, tu es prête ? l'appela Etienne, du bas de l'escalier en colimaçon. On attend plus que toi… »

La jeune femme termina rapidement sa queue de cheval et l'attacha solidement avec son élastique porte bonheur, puis elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son image dans le miroir. Sa tenue avait été déposée sur sa malle dans la matinée, alors qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner. Il y avait un haut à manche courte et col rond accompagné d'un pantalon type slim élastique de gym, un peu comme ces vêtements que les Moldus affectionnaient tant pour courir. Evidemment, c'était les couleurs de son équipe et Rose était fière de les porter.

« Bon, Weasley, si tu ne descends pas rapidement, je monte te chercher ! la pressa Emylian, dont la patience équivalait celle d'Albus et de Franck devant une part de fondant au chocolat.

\- J'arrive.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller, peut-être ? osa Etienne, malicieux.

\- C'est bon, merci… grogna Rose, mécontente.

\- A ce moment-là, c'est moi qui m'y colle, hein ! s'exclama le bulgare. »

Rose poussa un profond soupir en entendant les garçons se disputer sur lequel d'entre eux était le plus digne de l'aider à s'habiller. Malheureusement pour eux, Rose descendit les escaliers avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu avoir sa chance de les monter et elle vit la déception se peindre furtivement sur leurs visages.

« Faites pas cette tête… grommela-t-elle. J'ai l'impression d'être comme Alexia.

\- Mais non, il n'y as pas que ton physique… la rassura Emylian d'une voix de velours.

\- Ce n'était pas notre attention, murmura Etienne en dévorant la rousse du regard. »

Le français avait, et ce, dès le début, eut un faible pour la rouquine. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait son charme, avec ses taches de rousseur, son regard flamboyant, ses lèvres fines et son petit nez rougi par le froid de novembre. Le fait qu'elle soit une Weasley ne lui posait aucun problème, après tout, sa mère n'était en aucun cas reliée à la famille des roux, si ce n'était l'exception de Bill. Donc si l'envie lui prenait, il pourrait toujours… Ah non, c'est vrai… il y avait encore Emylian sur sa route. Bah, ce n'était pas un bulgare qui allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandèrent Rose et Emylian d'une même voix, en se tournant dans la même direction. »

OoOoO

« Ceci est un coffre, je te félicite Potter, tu connais les objets du quotidien ! se moqua Damien en se levant de son canapé pour découvrir à son tour le boîtier qui venait d'apparaître sur la plus grande table du séjour. Demain, nous t'enseignerons les objets utiles pour aller à l'école.

\- Non, mais… merci Damien, je ne suis pas encore le dernier attardé ! rétorqua l'intéressé, vexé.

\- Parfois, on se le demande ! rajouta Irina en inspectant le mystérieux coffre.

\- Irina ! Je croyais qu'on était du même côté ! s'insurgea le brun en secouant la tête, dépité.

\- Jamais quand je peux me moquer de toi, Albus. »

Le français et la bulgare rirent de bon cœur et Albus les insulta. Ils étaient tous tendus à l'idée que la première épreuve n'allait pas tarder à commencer et le peu de consigne apportée n'aidait pas les trois champions de l'équipe rouge à se détendre. E _t si jamais Goyle avait fourni une mauvaise information_ ? se demandait tout le temps Albus. _Et si ce n'était pas du tout en rapport avec Alice au Pays des Merveilles ?_

« Est-ce que c'est censé nous aider pour cette tâche ? demanda Irina en lançant un coup d'œil furtif au Gryffondor.

\- J'en sais trop rien… répliqua de suite le garçon en caressant du bout des doigts l'amulette qu'il avait autour de son cou. Damien ?

\- Incroyable, on me demande mon avis ! se moqua le français.

\- Ton ironie m'échappe… grogna Albus.

\- C'est un truc français, tu n'as pas l'habitude !

\- Bon, les mecs, qui se décide à ouvrir cette boîte ? les bouscula Irina qui commençait à en avoir marre de ces querelles répétées. »

Damien tendit la main, mais Albus, plus rapide, se dépêcha de la saisir et tenta de soulever le couvercle.

« Rien à faire, le loquet est fermé à clé ! souffla le Gryffondor après plusieurs tentatives.

\- Evidemment, ça aurait été trop facile, sinon… grommela Damien.

\- Bah vas-y, si t'es si malin, propose donc une solution ! le provoqua Albus.

\- Mais je t'en prie, regardes donc ! souffla le français en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur le loquet. _Alohomora_ ! »

Il y eut un petit clic et tout à coup, une bourrasque de vent venue de nulle part projeta les trois champions de l'équipe rouge à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Albus sentit qu'on agrippait son bras, puis une sensation étrange lui tordit l'estomac.

OoOoO

Quand l'étrange sentiment qu'on faisait un nœud de huit avec ces entrailles disparut, Scorpius ouvrit les yeux. A quoi bon, puis qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce éteinte. Il tendit rapidement les deux mains pour essayer de se repérer quand ses mains rencontrèrent les épaules respectives d'Aliénor puis d'Anton.

« Où sommes-nous ? s'exclama la française, paniquée. Je déteste quand on m'oblige à transplaner sans prévenir !

\- On a transplané ? demanda Scorpius, surpris. Alors ça fait ça, de transplaner ?

\- Oui, lui répondit le bulgare. Tu n'as pas l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? En Bulgarie, nous passons notre permis à quinze ans pour faciliter certains cours.

\- C'est bizarre… Je crois que je ne vais pas aimer ça… »

Il y eut un léger toussotement sur la gauche et automatiquement, les trois champions tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit. Instinctivement, ils cherchèrent aussi leur baguette à leur ceinture, mais celle-ci était introuvable aussi bien pour l'un que pour les autres.

« Rien ne sert de paniquer, j'ai vos baguettes ! commenta la voix qui avait toussoté auparavant. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien prêter attention avec vos deux oreilles, parce que moi, je n'en ai plus qu'une, donc je vais avoir du mal à le faire ! »

Scorpius se raidit. Il connaissait cette voix.

« Je m'appelle Georges Weasley, se présenta la voix. Et je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la Maison des Malices. Dans _malice_ , il y a _Alice_. Quel jeu de mot… il faudrait que j'aille déposer un brevet. Bref ! Sommes-nous là pour ça ? Non !

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença Aliénor.

\- Tout ça ? la coupa de suite Georges. Eh bien, excellente question, _jeune demoiselle_ ! Ceci est votre première épreuve. Bon d'accord, présentez ainsi, ce n'est pas folichon. D'ici une dizaine de minutes, la pièce dans laquelle vous vous trouvez va s'éclairer. A partir de ce moment précis, vous pourrez vous déplacer dans cette maison magique inventée spécialement pour vous faire tourner en bourrique.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec le coffret qui est apparu dans notre Bastion ? demanda Anton.

\- Eh bien, vous avez pu constater que le coffre était fermé à clef. Et justement, la plupart des portes de cette maison sont fermées à clef. Il y en a de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Mais celle qui vous intéresse ouvre la porte de sortie et le coffret. Manque de pot, je ne sais plus où je l'ai mise. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous l'entendrez appeler vos prénoms si vous prêtez l'oreille ! Et rassurez-vous, il y en a une par équipe donc pas la peine de vous bousculer ! »

On entendit Georges Weasley prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Maintenant, parlons peu, parlons bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Cette maison regorge de pièges tous aussi loufoques que dangereux. Vous avez trois heures pour trouver la Clef-Qui-Vous-Appelle et pour sortir. Et vous devez sortir tous ensemble.

\- C'est assez simple, vu sous cet angle. Quel est le lien avec Alice Au Pays des Merveilles ? demanda curieusement Anton.

\- Vous comprendrez très vite en observant autour de vous les portes et les objets mis à votre disposition et qui ne vous cherchent pas des ennuis. De plus, on nous a gentiment prêté un _Bandersnatch_.

\- A vos souhaits ! s'exclama Aliénor. Euh… pardon, je voulais dire… c'est quoi un Bandertruc ?

\- A mon avis, vous n'avez pas trop envie de le découvrir… murmura simplement le Weasley d'une voix sombre. Enfin bref ! Voici les modalités de l'épreuve. Le trousseau qui est apparu à la place de votre baguette ne peut pas être retiré de votre ceinture. Lorsque vous récolterez une clef, elle s'y attachera automatiquement. Attention, trouver une clef ne veut pas dire qu'elle ouvre la porte la plus proche. De plus, les sorts tels qu' _Acci_ o et _Alohomora_ n'auront aucun effet et vous figeront sur place pendant une dizaine de seconde.

\- Comment peut-on jeter des sorts si on ne possède aucune baguette ? commenta Scorpius, agacé de ne pas avoir son arme et amie dans l'adversité.

\- Eh bien, à ce stade de l'année, vous devez au moins avoir vu comment jeter un Informulé !

\- On a à peine commencé à les pratiquer ! s'indigna Anton.

\- Voilà un entraînement parfait ! souffla Georges. Pour terminer, si vous croisez une équipe adverse, vous pouvez essayer de les ralentir, mais je vous préviens, chacun de vos actes aura une conséquence sur la structure de la maison, sinon, ce n'est pas drôle.

\- C'est une sorte de labyrinthe vivant… comprit Anton.

\- Je t'aime bien gamin, j'aurais peut-être dû mettre mes vingt gallons sur toi et pas sur mon filleul ! commenta le jumeau Weasley. La première équipe à sortir remporte vingt points, la seconde, quinze et la dernière, dix. Bien, il me semble que j'ai tout dit ! L'épreuve ne va pas tarder à commencer, alors je vais vous laisser. Le compte du temps démarrera dès l'allumage des lumières. Bonne chance. Et… encore une chose.

\- Oui ? s'impatientèrent les trois champions de l'équipe bleue.

\- Si jamais il devait vous arriver quelque chose, nous le verrons immédiatement. Des tas de boule de vision sont disposées dans la maison afin que le public puisse tranquillement assister à l'épreuve. Bonne chance ! »

Il y eut un _crac!_ sec et Scorpius sentit qu'à présent, ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes. Il essuya d'un geste lent la sueur qui perlait déjà au coin de ses tempes et se les massa doucement. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas travaillé les Informulés au lieu de se concentrer sur un vulgaire conte Cracmol ?

OoOoO

La lumière s'alluma brusquement dans la pièce puis une voix annonça que l'épreuve commençait. Une fois que Rose fut habituée à la luminosité tamisée, elle put jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. La pièce était presque vide, excepté une porte de chêne sertie d'une poignée d'or et d'un tabouret sur lequel on avait gentiment déposé une carte.

« A ta place, je ne la toucherai pas, Emylian… glissa Etienne, suspicieux. Rappelle-toi qu'ici, aucun objet n'est notre ami.

\- Mais si c'était un plan de la maison ? se justifia le bulgare.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un plan qui dessine cette maison… murmura Rose, indécise. »

Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'examina.

« Par chance, nous avons travaillé les Informulés avec Sam, ajouta la rousse en caressant du bout des doigts la poignée. Je vous propose de sortir et d'avancer en colonne.

\- Pourquoi faire ? demanda Etienne, prudemment.

\- Eh bien, ça ne servirai à rien de nous séparer… commenta Rose. On perdrait du temps à se retrouver et nous imposer une heure de rendez-vous pourrait nous empêcher de fouiller les étages correctement.

\- De plus, si nous sommes seuls, nous sommes vulnérables… comprit Emylian. C'est pour ça qu'on est trois champions dans une équipe.

\- Exactement, conclut Rose. Donc, de nous trois, c'est Emylian qui est le plus rapide à lancer un sort Informulé. Il passe devant. Je serai le milieu afin d'observer les alentours et de notre les détails importants. Et pour être sûre qu'on soit protégé d'une attaque furtive, Etienne, tu resteras derrière. C'est toi qui possède le plus puissant des charmes protecteurs Informulés. Je compte sur toi. »

OoOoO

Albus n'avait pas apprécié de se retrouver dans le grenier de la maison. Le Gryffondor était même persuadé que les autres avaient commencé dans une pièce tout à fait normale. Mais non, il avait fallu que l'équipe rouge commence dans le seul endroit que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas supporter. Pourquoi ? Parce que si Albus avait hérité d'un trait de caractère de son oncle, c'était bien sa peur bleue des araignées, et donc, en ce moment-même, la seule chose qui le séparait lui et son équipe de la trappe qui les menait dans la maison, c'était une colonie de petites araignées grouillantes.

« Ne sont-elles pas mignonnes… grogna Damien qui avait visiblement le même dégoût devant ces créatures velues.

\- Les garçons, s'il vous plaît… faites un effort et avancez ! les pressa Irina qui avait déjà mis les pieds dans la colonie, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de ce qui était en train de grimper le long de sa jambe.

\- Mais c'est…

-… Répugnant ! »

Damien et Albus échangèrent un regard d'entente et se rapprochèrent pour se soutenir dans cette lourde épreuve visuelle.

« On perd du temps ! soupira Irina, excédée. Elles sont toutes petites et… »

Irina se tut et regarda les araignées grossirent de quelques millimètres. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard paniqué des garçons avant de constater que les ne s'arrêtaient pas de grandir. Lentement, mais sûrement.

« Je… mais c'est quoi, ça ? souffla Irina. »

Il fallut un peu de temps à Albus pour réaliser que ce n'étaient pas des araignées normales. Non pas parce qu'elles grandissaient à vue d'œil, mais parce que plus elles grandissaient, plus ces dernières laissaient apparaître avec détail le W familier des jeunes sorciers en Angleterre. Et soudain, Abus se souvint.

« On ne les touche pas, s'exclama-t-il. Et toi, Irina, tu ne bouges plus. Ce sont des farces et attrape.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? demanda Damien, agacé de ne pas l'avoir vu plutôt. »

Albus esquissa un léger mouvement de tête.

« Ce truc, je l'ai vu dans le magasin de mon oncle.

\- Celui qui a construit la maison ? demanda Irina.

\- Oui. C'est vrai qu'elles paraissent réelles, ces saletés, expliqua Albus calmement. Mais en réalité, elles gonflent encore et encore jusqu'à toucher quelque chose et exploser.

\- Si elles explosent, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? insista Damien, pressé de sortir de cette pièce ou les araignées arrivaient déjà à la hauteur de ces genoux.

\- Eh bien elles projettent un fil de soie qui empêche tout mouvement pendant plus d'une demi-heure à moins que quelqu'un nous libère... »

Irina croisa les bras.

« C'est pas juste, je suis persuadée que les autres ne sont pas tombés sur une difficulté pareille dès le début ! se lamenta Irina.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? demanda Albus. »

OoOoO

Anton tomba à genoux, essoufflé. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder autour de lui. De toute manière, ils étaient encore revenus dans la même pièce.

« J'en peux plus… s'énerva Aliénor qui avait franchi la porte juste après le bulgare.

\- Calme-toi, Aliénor ! souffla Scorpius qui referma prudemment derrière lui. »

L'équipe bleue n'en menait pas large. Quand la lumière s'était allumée, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de portes. Il y en avait des rondes, des petites, des grandes, des rouges, des bleues, des vertes, des de travers… Et aucune, non, aucune, ne semblait donner sur le couloir. Ils se contentaient de revenir à leur point de départ à chaque fois. Et avec un peu de chance, ils devaient tourner comme ça depuis une bonne heure.

« Si jamais je dois encore manger un de ses maudits gâteaux avec écrit ' _Mange-moi_ , au sucre glace, je me tue… gronda Aliénor. Je faisais un régime, moi ! Mais pourquoi ce Cracmol de Carroll s'est mis dans la tête de créer un gâteau qui fait grandir et rapetisser ? _Pourquoi ?_

\- C'est clair que là, le sucre, j'en ai pas mal ma claque… ajouta Scorpius qui essayait de réfléchir, en vain.

\- On est obligé… Sinon, on n'arrive pas à atteindre les poignées de certaines portes. Voir, on n'arrive pas la passer, vu que la porte fait la taille de notre pouce… raisonna Anton. Et encore, on a de la chance que pour le moment, la clé que nous possédons fonctionne avec toutes les serrures que nous avons testé.

\- Sauf une… murmura soudain Aliénor. »

Et elle montra du bout des doigts la seule porte qui était proportionnellement correcte et qui avait, au début, refusé de s'ouvrir.

« Sauf qu'on ne sait pas où se trouve la clé… grogna Scorpius.

\- Eh les gars… on est trop cons… »

Anton avait levé la tête. Sur le coup, il avait cru que le toit, composé poutres de bois noires, ne contenait qu'une ampoule.

« Je ne te permets pas de tous nous mettre dans le même sac… plaisanta à moitié Scorpius.

\- On s'entête à chercher une clef alors qu'en réalité, elle se trouve là, juste au-dessus de notre tête…

\- Mais Anton, c'est une ampoule.

\- Elle ne brille pas. Ce qui nous éclaire, c'est les lampes qui sont allumées au-dessus de chaque porte, mais pas celle du plafond. Notre clef pour entrer officiellement en jeu est juste là, fichée entre deux poutres de bois. »

* * *

Eh bien voilà ! La première épreuve est commencée !

J'espère ne pas trop vous laisser sur votre faim, mais avec l'explication de l'épreuve et le truc avant, je ne pouvais pas tout faire tenir. Dans ce chapitre on a très peu d'action parce que l'épreuve se déroule et se finira dans le suivant, donc rendez-vous pour le prochain !

Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ai-je bien expliqué l'épreuve ? D'après vous, qui est le mieux parti pour la remporter ? Avez-vous apprécié l'intervention de Georges ? Des remarques ? Des suggestions pour la suite? En tout cas, je suis toute ouïe ! :p

Je tenais aussi à m'excuser... D'habitude, je poste plus vite mais là, j'ai eu des tas de choses à faire plus une descente de voiture en s'arrêtant dans quasiment toutes les régions de France. Je suis donc en vacances. Don't worry, je devrais pouvoir poster assez souvent mais à un rythme moins régulier qu'avant !

En tout cas, je vous dis à bientôt,

E.


	10. Chapitre 9

Hey !

Et avant toute chose, merci énormément à tous ceux qui commentent, follow et tout simplement lisent cette fan fiction ! On a dépassé les 1000 lectures et je sais pas quoi vous dire à part que je vous remercie énormément ! :D

Bonne lecture!

OoOoO

 _L'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Chapitre 09

Emilyan tira encore une fois sur la morve de troll adhésive qui venait de se déverser sur lui.

« Je hais votre humour, vous les anglais ! grondait-il depuis une bonne demi-heure. Je hais les gâteaux aux fruits qui font grandir et les potions amères qui nous rendent petits. Je hais les farces et attrapes et je hais les espaces clos. Je veux sortir ! »

Etienne leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

« On vient de finir notre étage… murmura Rose, un peu défaitiste. Si on calcule correctement, ça nous a pris une heure et demie. On ne trouvera jamais la clé à temps… Et en plus, on a encore croisé personne, si ça se trouve, ils ont tous finis, on est le dernier.

\- Eh oh ! les secoua soudain Etienne, faisant sursauter ses deux coéquipiers. Ne jouez pas votre bande de bras cassés ! Réveillez-vous un peu ! Rose, aide Emilyan à se débarrasser de ça ! »

Rose hocha la tête et se dirigea vers Emilyan. Ça lui était tombé dessus sans prévenir, alors qu'il venait juste de rentrer dans une pièce. Au départ, Etienne avait bien ri, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que la morve était adhésive et, qu'à la manière de la plante du diable, elle enserrait sa victime, petit à petit. Bon, il fallait aussi dur que personne ne s'était vraiment inquiété du bulgare avant qu'il ne tombe en avant, bloqué aux jambes. Le français avait donc dû forcer Emilyan à s'asseoir correctement. Et ils en étaient arrivés à ce moment où tout le monde commence à baisser les bras.

« Rose, dépêche-toi, ça me… »

Mais Emilyan n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'un filet de bave fit le tour du bas de son crâne, bloquant le reste de son flot de parole. Rose se précipita à genou face à lui.

« Arrête de gesticuler, s'il te plaît, sinon, je risque de te blesser… murmura-t-elle. Voilà, doucement. »

Elle avait pris le risque de poser ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et s'était approchée un peu plus pour être sûr qu'il se calme. Emilyan plongea immédiatement ses iris froids dans ceux, un peu plus chauds, de sa partenaire. Il fallait dire que le chocolat des yeux de Rose était délicieux à regarder. Puis le garçon se souvint qu'elle avait les mains sur ses épaules et cette idée le fit légèrement trembler.

Emilyan ne supportait pas qu'on le touche. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être faible. Il ne voulait pas que Rose l'aide, il était suffisamment grand pour s'en sortir seul et…

« Continues de bouger et je t'assomme ! grogna Rose. »

Cette fois-ci, Emilyan accepta le fait que Rose avait raison et se concentra sur le regard de la jeune femme plus qu'autre chose.

« _Difindo._ »

Au début, il ne se passa rien, puis lentement, la morve de troll se détacha, libérant d'abord la bouche d'Emilyan. Puis le tracé descendit le long de son cou, déchira ce qui étreignait son torse et finit par lui rendre son entière liberté.

Les deux jeunes restèrent un instant ainsi, à se demander quoi faire. Après tout, Rose n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'être aussi près d'Emilyan et à présent, son visage sévère semblait l'impressionner moins, et la petite cicatrice au coin de sa lèvre commençait même à l'attendrir. Emilyan avait son charme, une pointe de mystère et une ombre qui rendait Rose curieuse et… bon sang, venait-elle réellement de penser tout ça ? Ses joues se colorèrent et celles d'Emilyan firent de même.

« Bon, maintenant qu'il est libre, on va passer par cette porte… intervint Etienne en aidant Rose à se relever, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Rose, tu passes la première et tu détectes les éventuels pièges. »

OoOoO

« Rose ? s'écria brusquement Albus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends à crier comme ça, l'anglais ? grogna Damien, embêté. Tu veux nous signaler à tout le monde ?

\- Où alors, il a vu quelque chose de rose qui ressemble à notre clé ? répliqua Irina, soudain enjouée.

\- Mais non ! Pas rose la couleur, Rose ! »

Et les deux coéquipiers du Gryffondor levèrent les yeux vers l'opposé de la pièce où se dessinaient les silhouettes de l'équipe blanche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on attaque ? demanda Albus, inquiet. »

Il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, mais maintenant, il avait peur d'être obligé de blesser sa cousine.

« Eh Albus ! appela Rose, à l'autre bout.

\- On va pas discuter avec eux, quand même… murmura Damien à l'oreille d'Albus.

\- Vous avez trouvé votre clé ? demanda Irina, faisant soupirer un peu plus Damien qui pensait avoir une alliée.

\- Non, pas encore… répondit Etienne, méfiant. Et vous ?

\- Toujours pas. On a fouillé le grenier et le troisième étage, poursuivit Albus. Et vous ?

\- Juste celui-là. On a eu quelques problèmes…

\- Vous avez croisé Scorpius ? demanda Rose, curieuse. »

Il y eut un grincement de porte et une tête blonde apparut, d'un autre côté de la porte.

« C'est pas vrai, pas eux ! s'exclama Aliénor, agacée.

\- Comment ça pas eux ? gronda Damien. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, l'équiper verte.

\- On cherche notre clé, comme vous tous ! rétorqua Anton, qui entrait derrière Aliénor. »

Albus soupira. Ils étaient neufs dans la pièce. Et il y avait une seule et unique clé pour ouvrir la seule porte qui n'étaient pas encore ouverte. C'était clair, il allait falloir se battre pour l'avoir. Irina s'avança légèrement pour observer l'ensemble de la salle. Elle ne trouva pas d'autre meuble, excepté cette corde poilue qui retenait une toute petite clé.

« Jouons-là correctement, vous voulez bien ? demanda Rose.

\- On s'en fout de ton correct, on veut la clé pour sortir de cette foutu maison ! répliqua aussitôt Aliénor dont l'arcade sourcilière était criblée de petits morceaux de verres colorés. Vas-y Ant…

\- Personne n'arrivera à rien si on se lance à neufs là-dessus… la coupa Scorpius. Rose a… raison.

\- Merci, Malefoy. Emilyan, s'il te plaît, arrête de me pousser, je viens de dire qu'on la jouait franc-jeu !»

Scorpius n'osa pas relever, mais il n'avait pas apprécié d'entendre son nom de famille alors que le bulgare, lui, avait l'honneur que Rose prononce son prénom avec la douceur de sa voix. Le blondinet secoua la tête, mécontent et serra les dents. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

« Aliénor, vu que tu veux tellement en découdre, à trois, tu pourras partir, proposa Scorpius.

\- Je ne vois que toi pour faire ça, Albus ! encouragea Irina en poussant un peu le brun vers l'avant de la salle.

\- Bon, ben, il nous faut un bulgare pour équilibre les choses, grogna Etienne qui aurait bien aimé le faire. Vas-y Emilyan. »

Rose toussota.

« Je compte jusqu'à trois et vous partez… ordonna-t-elle. Un… deux… tr… »

Aliénor s'élança sans attendra la fin du décompte, la main tendue vers l'avant. Immédiatement, Emilyan et Albus se précipitèrent le plus vite possible pour la rattraper. La pièce était vide mais suffisamment grande pour que chacun ait au moins une vingtaine de mètre à parcourir.

Rose fronça les sourcils pour mieux observer la clé et plus particulièrement la corde. Ça ne semblait pas naturel. Ça ne faisait pas corde. De plus qu'une corde ne gigote pas.

« Emilyan, n'attrape pas cette corde ! s'écria-t-elle, ce qui freina obligatoirement la course d'Albus.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, la clé est à nous ! s'exclama Aliénor victorieuse, en se saisissant brusquement de la corde pour la tirer.

\- Reculez ! s'exclama soudain Damien. Tous ! »

Sa phrase se noya dans le rugissement furieux et inhumain qui résonna dans toute la maison. Il y eut un craquement dérangeant et la seconde suivante, le plafond s'effondra. Aliénor avait juste eut le temps de se saisir de la clé quand Scorpius la tira en arrière.

L'étrange poussière mauve qui s'échappa et aveugla les participants se dissipa peu à peu, laissant apparaître la carapace gigantesque d'une tortue, dont la tête et les pattes étaient celles d'un jaguar à la tête écrasé.

« C'est le Bandersnatch ! s'exclama Rose en reculant, horrifiée.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Albus, qui s'était dépêché de rejoindre son équipe.

\- Le Bandersnatch est une créature qui s'est établie dans la région d'Oxford, là où a été écrit Alice au Pays des Merveilles. D'habitude, elle vit recluses dans un terrier profond, mais celle-là n'a pas l'air d'apprécier qu'on lui tire la queue.

\- Bah bravo, blondasse ! grogna Irina en jetant un regard noir à Aliénor.

\- Tu cherches les problèmes, Krum Junior ? répondit aussitôt la française.

\- Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi ! Le Bandersnatch ne nous lâchera pas tant qu'elle ne nous aura pas ingurgité… compléta Rose. Notre seule chance de survie, c'est de l'assommer. »

Etienne lui attrapa la main et la serra doucement, bien décidé à rattraper l'avance qu'avait pris Emilyan sur lui. Jetant un regard mauvais à Scorpius, qui le dévisageait, il se pencha vers Rose.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on te protège, Weasley. »

Rose hocha lentement la tête, non sans rougir tandis qu'Albus la fusillait du regard, l'éclat de Ron dans le regard. Ça faisait un peu trop 'amical' comme comportement, selon le Gryffondor. Puis il se souvint que le Bandersnatch commençait à s'éveiller de son sommeil tranquille et visiblement, être réveillé n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Il mugit avec colère et glissa un regard noir à chaque champion.

« Aliénor, il faut que tu ouvres cette porte ! s'exclama Anton, en désignant la porte que tous ne pouvaient atteindre à cause de la créature.

\- Ah oui, tu es marrant, toi ! rétorqua aussitôt la blonde platine en secouant la tête. J'ai juste un léger obstacle à franchir.

\- J'ai une idée, s'écria soudain Damien.

\- Craches-le morceau et vite ! s'écria Scorpius qui regrettait d'être dans la ligne de mire du monstre.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un monte sur son dos pour l'occuper, pendant que les autres jetteront des sorts de confusions pour étourdir la bête et l'empêcher de charger, expliqua Damien. Pendant ce temps, Aliénor ouvrira la porte et pour être sûr qu'elle et son équipe n'aient pas idée de tricher, elle sera la dernière à sortir. »

Aliénor grogna mais termina pas accepter. Sans plus attendre, Albus y vit l'occasion de briller et prit son élan pour sauter sur la carapace du Bandersnatch.

« Alors mon beau, on se fait un petit rodéo ? »

Immédiatement, la créature vit rouge et se mit à gesticuler pour se débarrasser du sorcier. Albus chercha un point pour se cramponner, repéra un lacet de fer autour du large cou de la bestiole, l'attrapa, le tira et sursauta. Il entendit le murmure léger de son prénom et le puzzle se mit en place tout seul dans son crâne.

« Par Merlin, Morgane, Dumbledore et Dobby ! jura-t-il. Nos clés !

\- Quoi ? s'écria Irina qui escortait malgré elle Aliénor, tandis que les autres s'étaient répartis en arc de cercle autour du Bandersnatch.

\- Nos clés sont attachées à son collier ! répéta Albus qui s'accrocha plus fermement à la lanière. »

Et là, ce fut le mot de trop. Aliénor lâcha sa clé, laissa tomber la porte et tenta de monter à son tour sur la carapace. Emilyan, à son tour, abandonna son poste et décida qu'il ne laisserait pas Potter remporter cette victoire. Ça remettrait en cause les discussions que certains élèves de Durmstrang prenaient un malin plaisir à tenir. Du genre… _Petit-fils d'une Mangemort, le Karkaroff, il ne sera jamais à la taille de Potter fils._

« Emilyan, arrête ! s'exclama Rose qui arrêta de lancer _Cofundo_ sur la créature. »

A la place, elle fut bousculée par le bulgare et emportée par son élan, bascula en avant et tomba la tête en avant dans le nuage de poussière rose qui se souleva de nouveaux avant de retomber dans sur la rousse qui éternua, aspirant quelques graines. Sa tête lui tourna quelques secondes.

« Weasley ! s'écria Scorpius. Bouge de là ! »

Rose se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la tête du Bandersnatch. La créature émit un rugissement satisfait, arrêta de se secouer, laissant quelques secondes de répit aux trois champions qui étaient montés sur sa carapace, et qui désormais, tentaient de jeter leurs concurrents par-dessus bord. De suite, le monstre chargea la jeune femme qui eut pour celle réflexe de s'agripper à son cou, lui écrasant la gueule pour escalader et rejoindre la carapace.

Seulement, la Serdaigle avait légèrement oublié que la créature avait une capacité propre à elle. Et lentement, le Bandersnatch qui commençait à en avoir sa claque de ses adolescents braillards et mal élevés allongea son cou auquel s'accrocha désespérément Rose avant de secouer la tête avec une violence inouïe, faisant voler Rose d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

« Etieeeeeeeeeeeeeeennne ! s'écria la rousse, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Fais-moi descendre !

\- J'arrive plus à la toucher avec mon sort, elle bouge trop ! s'excusa le français en cherchant un moyen d'attraper Rose.

\- C'est moi que tu as ensorcelé à la place, imbécile ! répliqua Damien qui dansait dangereusement sur ses deux pieds, tandis qu'il tentait de rejoindre Irina, qui sous la panique, n'arrivait pas à rentrer la clé dans la serrure.

\- _Etieeeeeeeeeenne_ ! criait toujours désespérément Rose. »

Quand soudain, la jeune femme sentit qu'on lui agrippait l'épaule et qu'on la tirait en arrière. Le Bandersnatch émit un rugissement furieux et son cou extensible se tourna vers les trois zigotos qui se disputaient à présent à coup de poing et coup de tête.

« Dégage de là, Potter ! C'est moi qui aie tiré sa queue ! s'agaçait Aliénor.

\- Tais-toi, la blonde ! rétorqua immédiatement le Gryffondor. Si tu avais été intelligente, on n'en serait pas là !

\- Au moins j'ai trouvé la clé !

\- Poussez-vous et laissez-moi prendre la mienne ! grogna Emilyan tout en essayant d'amocher un temps soit peu Potter.

\- Oh toi, Karkaroff, tu te calmes, hein ! s'époumona la française qui venait de se prendre un poing bulgare sur la joue. »

Quand à Rose, elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir que la personne qui avait fini par la sauver n'était pas Etienne mais Anton. Il la portait comme un prince charmant aurait porté sa princesse et Rose trouva ça infiniment romantique.

« Tu as de beaux yeux… murmura soudain la jeune femme, d'une voix voilée par la niaiserie. Et tes cheveux… Et…

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prends ? s'étonna le bulgare en essayant de ne pas la lâcher subitement.

\- Elle est sonnée ? osa Scorpius qui voulut s'approcher doucement.

\- Je crois que je t'aime, Anton.

\- Non, elle délire ! s'exclama Etienne à l'autre bout de la pièce. Qui a jeté un sort à Rose ?

\- Ce n'est pas un sort ! l'interrompit Damien. La poussière… c'est une espèce d'Amortensia en poudre.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Irina, méfiante, qui avait fini par trouver un moyen de rentrer la clé dans la serrure.

\- Je sens une odeur comme quand j'étais en cours et… »

Rose les surprit tous en se cramponnant au cou d'Anton et tentant de l'embrasser. Heureusement pour elle et pour le bulgare, ce dernier la lâcha et le choc secoua suffisamment la jeune femme pour qu'elle se remette légèrement de ses émotions. _L'avantage avec la poudre_ , pensa Scorpius, _c'est qu'elle ne demande pas un bézoard, mais un retour brutal à la réalité_ _pour fonctionner_.

Pas mesure de sécurité, Anton se dépêcha de traverser la pièce, gêné par la situation. Tandis que le Bandersnatch s'évertuait à avaler au moins un champion, Scorpius aida Rose à se relever. Celle-ci tira sèchement son bras pour se dégager et quand Scorpius voulut lui parler, il fut interrompu par quelqu'un d'autre.

« La porte est ouverte, enfin ! cria Irina. »

Et tout à coup, la créature se redressa vivement, faisant voler les trois champions qui se tenaient sur son dos vers la porte, emportant les quatre autres avec eux. Rose et Scorpius se retrouvèrent alors seuls face au monstre qui sifflait légèrement, ses traits froncés par la colère.

« Weasley… Tu me fais confiance ? demanda aussitôt Scorpius.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça, non.

\- Tu es mon adversaire.

\- On ne peut pas parler d'adversité, dans notre situation… répliqua le garçon, vexé.

\- Je ne vois pas de quelle situation tu parles, Malefoy.

\- Bon sang, Weasley, tu le fais exprès ?

\- Vu qu'il y a tellement de situation entre nous que je ne sais plus à laquelle me fier.

\- Rose.

\- Scorpius.

\- Arrête de faire la gamine, et écoute-moi.

\- Dans l'histoire, c'est toi, le gamin. »

Le Bandersnatch n'avait pas encore chargé. Il se contentait de faire des allers-retours pour barrer la sortie.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Etienne, dans le couloir.

\- Non, ça ira merci ! grogna Scorpius qui commençait à en avoir sa claque du français.

\- Scorpius, Potter et son équipe sont partis avec leur clé ! cria Aliénor.

\- Rendez-vous à notre porte, vous savez où elle est ! cria Scorpius.

\- Emilyan, Etienne, utilisez la bave de troll pour tracer un chemin et attendez-moi à la porte. Je me débarrasse de ces problèmes et j'arrive.

\- Je suis un problème ? s'égosilla Scorpius.

\- Oui. Et un énorme problème ! »

Rose vit ces deux coéquipiers s'éloigner et son attention se reporta tant bien que mal sur la créature qui se léchait les babines avec gourmandises.

OoOoO

« Il faut qu'on agisse ensemble, Weasley, sinon, on ne s'en sortira jamais !

\- Tu parles, Malefoy, je croyais que j'étais pathétique et que je ne vivais que par la célébrité de mes parents ?

\- Alors c'était bien toi, ce soir-là.

\- Ouais, c'était bien moi.

\- Je ne le pensais pas.

\- Arrête de te chercher des excuses, on ne dit pas ce genre de chose à la légère.

\- Rose, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, je te le jure.

\- Tais-toi ! »

Scorpius obéit.

« On va la laisser nous foncer dessus, expliqua Rose. Et au dernier moment, on s'écartera. Le choc l'assommera et nous trouverons alors le temps de sortir.

\- Rose, je t'en prie, ne pleure pas.

\- Je croyais qu'on était passé par-dessus tout ce bordel, Scorpius. J'ai eu tort. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que moi.

\- Rose…

\- On est encore des gamins, Malefoy. Toi et moi. »

Le Bandersnatch racla le sol de sa patte et grogna un peu. Il allait charger.

« On avait promis de ne pas être nos parents, tu te souviens. Pas besoin d'amitié, juste de respect.

\- Et je…

\- Et je t'ai fait confiance. Plus jamais je ne te ferai confiance, Scorpius. »

Le Bandersnatch chargea. Scorpius tourna la tête vers Rose. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient de peur et de larmes. Il lui attrapa la main, la serra doucement et fit face au monstre. Celui-ci chargea et tout à coup, le sol de la maison se mit à trembler.

« Rose Weasley, tu es l'énigme de ma vie… souffla-t-il. »

Et le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds.

* * *

Et voilà ! Vous venez de finir le chapitre 9 et vous me détestez ?

Moi je me déteste parce que j'ai l'impression d'enfoncer des couteaux dans le coeur de Rose. Et en même temps, j'avoue que j'ai bien ri à écrire ce chapitre ! Et vous?Quelle a été votre passage préféré ? L'action était-elle bien décrite ? Que pensez-vous des tensions entre les équipes ? Et de l'attaque du Bandersnatch ? M'aimez-vous toujours après la discussion entre Rose et Scorpius ? Et d'après vous, est-ce qu'Albus va se transformer en cousin surprotecteur avec Rose ?

Dites-moi tout, je vous écoute ! :p

En tout cas, à bientôt pour la suite !

E.

E.


	11. Chapitre 10

Hey,

Voici le chapitre 10 ! Un grand merci à mes lecteurs et plus particulièrement ceux qui sont là depuis le début ! :D

OoOoO

Lily : Merci beaucoup ! Haha, moi aussi ! Héhé ouais, mais je réserve sa réaction pour un chapitre qui sera... bien plus approprié pour un pétage de durite ! xD

Emashi : Merciiii beaucoup ! Haha ouais, c'était un peu le bordel quand même, ce chapitre 9 xD Eh bien, on va laisser durer un peu, Rose a plus d'une carte en main ! :p

OoOoO

 _L'univers est à J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Chapitre 10

Si Scorpius avait eu une conscience, elle lui aurait crié de ne surtout, surtout pas, enlacer Rose. Mais la chute était vertigineuse et ils traversaient les étages sans vraiment savoir s'il y avait une fin. Et Rose criait. C'était ce cri, vibrant de peur et d'adrénaline, qui avait poussé Scorpius à la prendre contre lui, par peur qu'elle ne lui échappe.

Et tout à coup, il sentit que la chute s'arrêtait et son corps heurta le sol, protégeant Rose d'une éventuelle blessure. Aussitôt, le garçon sentit qu'elle se relevait, ignorant la gêne qui s'installait entre eux et elle marmonna quelques choses de presque indescriptible, ses joues rougissantes dissimulées derrière ses mèches rousses.

S'il avait tendu l'oreille, le garçon aurait parié qu'elle le traitait de tous les noms et il s'en moquait. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne à se justifier ainsi, pour qu'il lui tienne vigueur.

« Rooooooooooooooose ! cria soudain la voix insupportable d'Albus Potter, brisant la magie de l'instant.

\- Je suis là, Albus ! lui répondit-elle. »

OoOoO

Albus n'avait pas vraiment saisi l'ampleur de son action. Irina le savait et elle lui pardonnerait forcément un jour. Malheureusement pour le Gryffondor, le français n'avait pas la compassion de la bulgare et Damien était réellement furieux que SON coéquipier soit parti à la recherche d'une adversaire.

« C'est sa cousine ! glissa Irina d'une douce voix. Essaye de comprendre.

\- Ouais bah, la famille on s'en moque. Tu savais qu'Aliénor était ma cousine au septième degré ? Quand elle s'est mise dans la merde, je ne l'ai pas aidé.

\- Eh, reste poli, quand même. »

Damien jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui. Il restait quoi ? Une vingtaine de minutes ? Si jamais Albus ne débarquait pas avant qu'il ait fini de compte jusqu'à trois, il se jurait de lui rendre la vie impossible jusqu'à la fin de ce tournoi. Par Merlin, Nicolas Flamel et les pâtisseries à l'alcool, Albus Severus Potter était déjà un homme mort aux yeux de Damien.

Quand tout à coup, il y eut un craquement furieux et un rugissement colérique.

« Oh ! Mais qui voilà ! s'exclama Irina qui avait presque sursauté de peur.

\- Albus ! s'exclama Damien interloqué.

\- Vous aimez mon nouveau joujou ? »

Albus se tenait assis sur la carapace du Bandersnatch, une main posée avec nonchalance sur son bassin, tandis que l'autre tenait fermement une sorte de rideau.

« Irina, ouvre-moi cette porte, on sort ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oh ça, ça va être la meilleure sortie de ma vie ! gronda la bulgare en trépignant de joie.

\- Chevalier Damien, est-ce que ma monture vous sied ?

\- Si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme, sombre crétin, je te fais avaler ton poids en cérumen.

\- Holà, grimpe mon écuyer, alors !

\- Stupide idiot sans cervelle. »

Irina ouvrit la porte. Ils étaient prêts sortir.

OoOoO

« La porte est ouverte, s'exclama Rose, ravie. »

Elle recula, éblouie par la lumière claire de l'extérieur, recula de quelques pas et compta jusqu'à trois. Les trois membres de l'équipe blanche s'élancèrent en avant, franchissant la porte d'un pas rapide et soulagé, jusqu'à ce que…

« LE SOL ! s'écria Etienne en nommant ce qu'il n'y avait pas sous leurs pieds. »

Les exclamations de la foule inondèrent leur tympans, la lumière acheva de les rendre momentanément aveugle et l'air froid de novembre glaça les trois coéquipiers jusqu'au sang.

« Magnifique sortie de l'Equipe Blanche et Rouge qui arrivent ex-aequo ! s'exclama la voix de Lee Jordan, le commentateur de l'épreuve. Quelle surprise ! Albus a réussi à dompter le Bandersnatch ? Georges, tu me dois un an d'achats gratuits dans ton magasin, il me semble que j'ai gagné mon pari ! »

Rose sentit enfin le sol et quand eut de nouveau la possibilité de voir correctement, ses yeux balayèrent le stade de Quidditch au centre duquel on avait placé la maison. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à leur porte, encore ouverte, au sixième étage et se promit d'être infernale avec l'inventeur de cette épreuve jusqu'à la fin de ces jours. Puis elle se rendit compte que les écrans tout autour de la pièce avait retranscrit le moindre de ses faits et gestes en direct. Ses joues s'enflammèrent.

Elle n'eut presque pas le temps de respirer qu'une tornade s'empara d'elle et la serra vivement.

« Tu as été super ! s'exclama Samantha en serrant sa meilleure amie contre elle. Par contre, tu ferais bien d'éviter ton père, parce qu'il est furax.

\- On se demande pourquoi, glissa Emett qui venait d'arriver à son tour.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda poliment Rose qui serra ses deux meilleurs amis contre elle avec soulagement.

\- Les élèves proches des concurrents ont eu le droit de vous approcher en attendant la décision du jury… signala Robin, qui venait féliciter Etienne d'en être sorti vivant.

\- Je vois ça… grimaça Emilyan. »

Rose regarda autour d'elle mais personne ne semblait venir pour le bulgare. Son cœur se serra à la pensée qu'il n'avait personne derrière lui quand un garçon assez grand débarqua à son tour, et attrapa Emilyan pour une étreinte virile. Rose eut un petit sourire amusé et chercha des yeux son cousin.

Albus était toujours sur le Bandersnatch et gambadait joyeusement avec, comme s'il était assis sur le dos d'un cheval royale, sous les rires de Lily, Hugo, Franck et quelques-uns de ses camarades. Rose voulut les rejoindre mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement.

« Toi et moi, on doit parler… lui souffla malicieusement Sam en la tirant un peu à part. Oh rien ne presse, mais il va falloir que tu m'expliques tous les passages avec les garçons en détails. On avait juste l'image, pas le son. C'tait pas drôle…

\- Euh, ouais, on en reparlera, si tu veux… »

Rose sentit qu'elle s'était encore mis dans de beaux draps mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. La voix de Lee Jordan demandait le calme alors qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer le classement. Rose se tut, ainsi que les autres champions et le public au grand complet.

« Mesdames, messieurs, cette épreuve a été forte en émotion ! annonça le présentateur, amusé. Malheureusement pour nous, la plupart des scènes ont été gâché par ce souci récurrent de son.

\- Monsieur Jordan ! gronda le Professeur Mc Gonagall, amusée.

\- Oui, oui, pardon, Professeur. Les bonnes vieilles habitudes vous savez. Arrivés en tête avec un total de vingt-sept points, l'équipe Bleue. Arrivée première, le jury lui a accordé les vingt premiers points et ont été ajouté sept autres pour l'impressionnante utilisation de l'Aguamenti du champion Anton Poliakoff sur le Feu à Sept Couleurs et l'ingénieuse action de Scorpius Malefoy d'utiliser un sort de renversement de gravité pour atteindre le plafond sans se compliquer. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement parcourt la foule, tandis que les Serpentard explosaient de joie pour leur champion.

« Arrivée en seconde place ex-eaquo, malgré l'apport de quelques points, l'équipe Rouge, tout d'abord, avec 23 points. Quinze pour l'arrivée en seconde position, ainsi que huit points accordés à l'audace d'Albus Potter qui a tout de même réussi à dresser une créature encore plus dangereuse qu'un dragon, ainsi que pour le plan stratégique de Damien François, qui, s'il avait été suivi correctement, aurait été brillantissime. »

Nouvelle sale d'applaudissement, un peu enthousiaste chez les Serpentard.

« Enfin, l'équipe Blanche, qui récolte elle aussi 23 points, suivant la même répartition, dont les huit points ont été apportés par le sort d'Emilyan Karkaroff, qui est parvenu à figer l'espace et le temps afin de permettre à ses coéquipiers de traverser une mauvaise passe, ainsi qu'à Rose Weasley et son impressionnante connaissance des farces et attrapes Weasley et Weasley qui ont sauvés plusieurs fois les membres de l'équipe. »

Et tout à coup, Rose eut l'impression qu'on l'engloutissait sous une vague de gens qui lui semblait à la fois connus et inconnus.

OoOoO

« C'est quand même dingue que t'ais le droit d'utiliser la salle de bain des préfets… releva Sam.

\- Privilège de champion ! lui répliqua Rose, amusée. »

Elles s'étaient réservé la salle de bain pour la soirée, histoire de se raconter tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu se dire pendant si longtemps. Et une fois le bain coulé, il ne fut pas dure pour les deux jeunes filles de s'y glisser et d'apprécier la chaleur de l'endroit, les bulles colorées qui flottaient dans l'air et les agréables parfums relaxant qui s'échappaient des tuyaux.

« Bon, alors, Rose, comment as réagi Ron ? murmura la black, en posant sa tête sur le rebord, s'étirant de tout son long.

\- Papa n'a pas dit grand-chose. Il m'a félicité, il était content de moi. J'ai eu de la chance que le son se soit coupé définitivement après la première heure.

\- Il pense que c'était juste de l'entraide, alors ? demanda Sam.

\- Ce n'était que de l'entraide. »

La Serdaigle aux cheveux bruns pouffa.

« Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'en Emilyan, Etienne, Scorpius et toi, il n'y a que de l'entraide ! s'exclama-t-elle, à présent morte de rire. T'es trop forte, Rose. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais bouffer ça les yeux fermés ?

\- Mais je te jure que…

\- Bon, on va passer par un autre chemin, la coupa immédiatement sa meilleure amie. »

Sam s'absenta quelques secondes pour penser sérieusement.

« Commençons par Etienne.

\- Beau, sûr de lui, mais pas mon genre. En plus, on est presque cousin, c'est glauque.

\- Scorpius ?

\- Faut que je te redise tout ce qu'il m'a dit ? grogna Rose, vexée.

\- C'est les habitudes. La paix entre vous deux, c'est nouveau pour lui comme pour toi. Normal qu'il est gaffé.

\- Prend pas sa défense parce que c'est ton cousin… minauda Rose, agacée.

\- Oublies pas ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière, Rosie… grogna Sam. Tu sais ce qui se serait passé, si Scorpius n'avait pas été là.

\- Ouais.

\- Bref, et ton petit bulgare ? »

Rose sentit ses joues se colorer d'un joli rouge cramoisi.

« Je sais pas… Il est différent, surprenant… murmura-t-elle doucement.

\- Et faut dire qu'il est quand même incroyablement sexy !

\- Sam !

\- Okay, okay… J'ai compris ! Chasse gardée Weasley !

\- Mais non je… En parlant de toi ! Tu en es où ? »

Sam n'était pas facile à cerner, quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments. Elle s'exprimait toujours vaguement dessus, et pourtant, Rose la savait très romantique.

« Bah tu sais, il regarde partout, sauf vers moi. Alors je fais avec.

\- C'est un sombre crétin.

\- Tu devrais commencer à prendre exemple sur moi… souffla Sam.

\- Ah ouais, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que moi, au moins, je défends mon cousin ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rirent et continuèrent ainsi leur soirée, comme deux adolescentes qui s'amusent de leurs problèmes de fille tant qu'elles le peuvent encore. Parce que Rose le savait, tôt ou tard, elle aurait à affronter Scorpius.

OoOoO

« Franchement, Weasley, tu te la jouais un peu… minauda Alexia sans vraiment prêter attention au liquide qui bouillait dans sa casserole.

\- Nott, tu me gaves, tu le sais ? Surveille ta potion ! »

Rose avait oublié à quel point les heures de potions avec Alexia étaient longues et horribles pour elle. L'euphorie de l'épreuve était retombée et depuis, Rose avait senti que les filles de son âge se retournaient un peu plus sur son passage. Un peu comme si soudain, elle était devenue intéressante. Elle avait questionné Alexia, par simple curiosité.

 _Tu sais, Weasley, une fille comme toi, c'est-à-dire banale, on en trouve à chaque coin de rue…_ avait répondu sèchement cette dernière. _Quand tu attires la sympathie de trois garçons en même temps alors que tu te coltines le physique du puceron, ça a tendance à agacer celle qui, comme moi, mérite l'attention de la gente masculine._

Et pour ne pas en rajouter une couche, Rose avait découvert, dès le lendemain de l'épreuve, que son père avait osé demander à Hugo et à Albus de la surveiller, de sorte à ce que les garçons ne soient pas trop proches d'elle. Son père en faisait toujours des caisses.

« Je sais que je te gave, et j'en suis fière !

\- Stupide gamine joufflues ! grogna Rose.

\- Je suis pas joufflues… C'est… »

Alexia voulut dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, baissa les yeux, et se concentra sur sa potion. Rose, surprise, fronça les sourcils. S'attendait-elle à ça ? Non.

OoOoO

Cette blonde était charmante, il fallait le dire. Meredith. Ouais, c'est ça, Meredith. Albus la regarda s'éloigner, serrant entre ses doigts un petit mot doux de l'une de ses admiratrices. Dompter le Bandersnatch avait fait de lui le tombeur de ses dames et ça lui plaisait. Mais avant tout, il avait une personne à aller voir et il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la croiser.

Il se dirigea donc d'un pas léger, en compagnie de Franck et d'Emett vers la bibliothèque. Ils entrèrent ensemble, plaisantant sur la prochaine blague qu'ils pourraient entreprendre et Albus aperçut celui qu'il était venu chercher ici.

« Goyle ! »

Regard noir de Madame Pince, gêne occasionnelle du jeune Potter. Haussement d'épaules de la part de Franck et Emett qui ressortirent sans un mot, laissant leur ami seul.

« Moins fort, Potter, j'ai pas envie de me faire expulser avant d'avoir fini ce livre.

\- Wow. Tu me surprends un peu plus de jour en jour. Je crois même que je commencer à t'apprécier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? »

Albus tira la chaise en face du garçon et lui accorda un petit sourire.

« Je voulais te remercier, Melvin. Ton tuyau, il était bon. Grâce à toi, on s'en est pas trop mal tiré. »

Si Albus n'avait pas été à moitié obsédé par le fait qu'il commençait à bien s'entendre avec le Serpentard, il aurait peut-être remarqué que Melvin souriait timidement.

« C'était juste un service, Potter. »

Albus eut un petit sourire.

« Ouais, bah, Melvin, appelle-moi Albus maintenant. Et si jamais tu veux essayer de voir la vie en or et rouge, un de ces quatre, j'serai heureux d'être ton guide.

\- Merci… Albus. »

OoOoO

Scorpius essaya de ne pas repenser à cette semaine qui était passé trop vite. Cette semaine où il avait trouvé ce livre, cette semaine où il avait attendu Rose, chaque matin, sans jamais la voir. Et il était de retour dans son bastion, en compagnie d'Anton, avec qui ils avaient sérieusement commencé à sympathiser et Aliénor, qui se révélait être de plus en plus attachante, comme une sorte de sœur pour le Serpentard.

« Eh les mecs, je me disais…

\- Non, je ne veux pas de réglisse, plaisanta Anton.

\- Mais non, banane. Je me disais qu'on pourrait ouvrir le coffre. »

Scorpius hocha la tête et alla chercher la clé qu'ils avaient déposée sur l'étagère après l'épreuve. Il la tendit à Aliénor qui s'empressa d'ouvrir le coffre. Elle fouilla dedans et se retourna, des parchemins vieux de trois siècles en main.

« Des plans… murmura-t-elle, à la fois interloquée et déçue. »

* * *

Task ONE is complete ! xD

Alors oui, je sais, j'ai un peu bâclé la fin de la première tâche, mais j'avais franchement pas envie de m'étaler plus. D'une part parce qu'il faut bien que l'histoire avance, d'autre part parce que je voulais pas non plus prendre cent ans à tout décrire. La flemme des vacances. xD

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Moi je l'aime bien parce qu'on retrouve Sam et que Sam, c'est ma vie. Parce que c'est la fille de Blaise. XD Bon trève de blabla inutile ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu, déplu ? Faites le moi savoir dans les reviews !

Bye !

E.


	12. Chapitre 11

Hi !

I'm back avec le chapitre 11 ! :D

C'est encore un chapitre transition mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres!

OoOoO

Lily : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, je varie les plaisirs. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!

Emashi : Un petit Rosemilyan ? XD Haha, eh bien, j'espère que que la suite te plaira autant ! x)

OoOoO

 _L'univers est à J.K. Rowling_ _!_

* * *

Chapitre 11

Elle se sentait tomber dans le vide comme si rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Sa gorge se serra, les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. _Oh non, pas encore_. Les vivas de la foule moururent, peu à peu surpassés par les cris d'horreur. La douleur fut vive, le sentiment que tout lui échappait naquit au creux de son ventre. Elle voulut crier. Rose n'y arriva pas.

Tout à coup, une main l'empoigna, la tira fortement et un éclair gris illumina le néant de la scène.

 _Scorpius_.

OoOoO

Rose se réveilla brusquement, quelques perles de sueur glissant le long de sa tempe pour se perdre dans son cou. Elle avait horriblement chaud, pour un mois de novembre. La rousse se leva, sortir de ses couvertures et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre. S'accoudant à son rebord, la sorcière inspira l'air glacé de l'extérieur. Rose frissonna. Tout était plongé dans l'obscurité, la lune s'étant enveloppé d'un voile nuageux. La jeune femme put apercevoir le sommet des arbres de la forêt interdite se dessiner au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'atmosphère sombre de l'extérieure. Enfin, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le château était éteint, le bastion rouge et bleu aussi.

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit.

Rose attrapa sa baguette qui était posée sur sa commode et jeta un sort pour rallumer la cheminée de sa chambre. Evidemment, il avait fallu que ça arrive un soir où elle dormait au bastion, sans Sam. Il aurait été plus facile d'aller se glisser près de sa meilleure amie, de la réveiller et de lui parler.

Parler. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Pas forcément de son cauchemar. La Serdaigle avait juste besoin de se vider l'esprit. Y traiter d'autres informations que cette même chute interminable. Rêvait-on souvent du moment où on avait failli mourir ? Etait-ce un traumatisme sans remède ? Rose poussa un soupir et décida qu'elle allait chercher un livre en bas.

Dévalant les escaliers en colimaçon qui lui rappelait l'accès à la tour des Serdaigle, Rose se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas le seul habitant éveillé du bastion.

« Emilyan ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Non, je n'y arrive pas… murmura-t-il.

\- Moi non plus. »

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté du garçon qui se poussa légèrement, mettant une sorte de distance entre eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea-t-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite table entre les canapés et la cheminée. »

Rose pouvait y trouver de nombreux parchemins vieux de quelques siècles avec d'étranges dessins sur le dessus. Ceux qu'ils avaient sortis du coffre.

« J'essaye de trouver une logique à ce merdier… grogna Emilyan.

\- Peut-être que si on s'y met ensemble…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Weasley.

\- Tu as dit la même chose avec la morve de troll.

\- Tu ne m'as juste pas écouté.

\- Tu ne t'en serais pas sorti seul !

\- Oui mais là, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

Rose poussa un petit soupir fatigué. Elle attrapa doucement les mains d'Emilyan entre les siennes.

« Que tu le veuilles ou non, Emilyan Karkaroff, nous sommes une équipe. »

Elle avait parlé avec une voix dure, agacée.

« N'essaye pas de te la jouer solo, ça ne sert à rien, reprit-elle plus doucement. Etienne et moi, on couvrira toujours tes arrières. Mais toi, on dirait que tu as peur de nous faire confiance.

\- Mon grand-père disait de ne jamais faire confiance à personne. »

Rose baissa les yeux. Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge quand elle les releva. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Emilyan et déposa un baiser discret sur son front.

« Fais-moi confiance. Juste à moi, Emilyan. C'est la base du travail en groupe. Essaye, au moins. »

Troublé, le bulgare se contenta d'hocher la tête et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, discret, mais bien là, quand il croisa le regard doux et velouté de Rose.

« Alors maintenant, regardons ensemble ce qu'on peut faire pour ces plans ! »

OoOoO

« Elèves de Serpentard de quatrième à septième année, je suis contente que vous ayez répondu à mon appel ! s'exclama joyeusement le professeur Slughorn en tapotant son ventre arrondi. »

Scorpius plissa les yeux avec l'étrange sentiment que ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien. Il jeta un regard à Alexia qui haussa les épaules. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui se tramait à Poudlard. Il donna un coup de coude à Melvin. Son meilleur ami lui avait manqué.

« Il va nous annoncer qu'il remplace le velours par du satin dans notre salle commune ? plaisanta Melvin.

\- Ou pire, il va essayer de nous refiler les cadeaux qu'il a reçu et qu'il ne veut pas ! gloussa Scorpius, amusé.

\- Oh non, l'horreur ! L'année dernière, il m'a offert des places pour un opéra sorcier. _Ne vas jamais à un opéra sorcier, sauf si tu tiens à ta vie !_

\- Haha. J'y crois pas. »

Les deux meilleurs amis rirent discrètement et reportèrent leur attention sur le Professeur référent des Serpentard.

« Ainsi, comme le Tournoi des Neufs Sorcier reprend la tradition du tournoi original, il a été décidé de garder l'évènement qui remplit nos cœurs de joie…

\- Vous voulez parler des soldes sorcières ? gloussa une septième année qui, d'habitude, était plutôt sérieuse.

\- Non, pas vraiment… souffla le professeur, gêné. Je voulais parler du Bal de Noël. »

Scorpius comprit immédiatement que sa vie allait devenir un enfer. Il détestait les bals. Sa mère et son père l'emmenaient souvent à leurs galas et il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyant que ces moment-là. Encore plus quand il savait qu'il allait de voir ouvrir le bal, à en croire le discours de présentation de son professeur.

« Mec, tu te rends compte qu'elles vont se battre pour venir au bal avec toi ? glissa Melvin qui n'écoutait pas plus.

\- Pitié, non…. Je détesté les bals… »

Melvin ricana doucement.

« En attendant, je compte sur vous pour vous inscrire au cours de danse du Professeur Sinistra ! s'exclama Slughorn. »

Il libéra les élèves et Scorpius s'aperçut qu'il n'avait rien suivi. Un bal. Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Il avait tellement de chose à penser, tellement de devoirs à rendre, de cours à réviser, d'entraînement qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se consacrer à des cours de danse où à quelconques futilités qui accompagnait les évènements dansants.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! s'exclama soudain le professeur, alors que ce dernier sortait de la salle. Pourriez-vous aller dans mon bureau ? Quelqu'un vous y attends.

\- Oui, Monsieur. »

Scorpius salua Melvin d'un signe de tête, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il trouverait le temps de se parler. Le Serpentard se rendit donc dans le bureau du professeur et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir sa mère, assise sur la chaise du professeur Slughorn, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

Astoria Malefoy était à l'image de la famille. Grande, noble, d'une beauté sans égale et d'une classe soignée. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était bien plus compréhensive, moins à cheval sur les conventions et bien plus détendues que les autres femmes de Sang-Pur. C'était peut-être pourquoi elle avait gagné le cœur de Drago. Parce qu'elle était différente.

« Mon chéri ! souffla-t-elle, sincèrement heureuse de voir son fils.

\- Maman ! »

Scorpius oublia quelques instants qu'il avait seize ans pour se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Elle avait le même parfum qu'une fille qu'il connaissait bien : une touche de vanille sur un lit de fleur de cerisier.

« Tu as été brillant pour ta première épreuve, Scorpius ! Ton père et moi, nous sommes fiers.

\- Merci. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui ?

\- Euh… J'ai une journée de congé. Des examens.

\- Ah. Tu étais à l'hôpital ?

\- Oui.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Pour le moment… Mais je ne suis pas venue te parler de mes problèmes de santé. Je voulais te parler du bal…

\- Oh non, tu es au courant ? »

Astoria ne put empêcher un petit rire cristallin.

« Evidemment ! s'indigna la mère en souriant. Je n'allais pas laisser passer une occasion d'aider mon fils.

\- Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça !

\- Parce que tu n'y vas pas avec la bonne personne ! »

Scorpius se raidit. Il allait toujours accompagné d'Alexia. C'était sa meilleure amie et il savait qu'elle aimait ce genre de gala. Alexia était à l'aise dans la haute société, elle le sauvait des mauvaises passes, mais il ne s'amusait pas pour autant.

« Je t'en prie, Scorpius, n'y vas pas avec la petite Nott. Elle est très gentille, mais elle ne te fera pas passer une bonne soirée. Fais un effort et choisis la bonne fille, qu'importe son sang ou sa nationalité, je veux te voir danser avec la fille que tu auras choisi et pas celle que tu te seras imposé ! »

C'était sa mère tout craché. Débarquer ici pour lui faire la morale sur ses fréquentations… Pourtant, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu sais que j'ai jusqu'au vingt-quatre décembre pour trouver une fille ? remarqua-t-il. »

A y réfléchir, il n'en voyait qu'une. Une seule qui pourrait rendre la soirée intéressante.

« Celle qu'on rêve d'avoir part toujours la première ! murmura sa mère comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. »

Scorpius regarda au sol, gêné. Il allait devoir demander l'aide de Sam. Et il n'aimait vraiment pas mettre une chose aussi importante entre les mains de sa cousine.

« Et sinon, mon chéri, tu n'as rien à raconter à ta maman ? »

OoOoO

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse avec un bateau ? s'exclama Albus qui étais assis avec Rose, Sam, Franck et Emett dans un coin tranquille du château. »

Le garçon se prit la tête entre les mains et la secoua vivement, comme s'il essayait de remettre ses idées au clair par ce procédé.

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'on aura l'information sous peu, murmura Rose. N'empêche que je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à devoir bâtir l' _Argo_.

\- Et moi le _Santa Maria,_ un bateau d'explorateur moldu !

\- Alors c'était ça, dans le coffre ? demanda Emett. Un plan de bateau ?

\- Ouais ! Rose a passé trois heures à mettre les feuilles dans l'ordre, souffla Sam. _Au lieu de dormir_.

\- Je n'y peux rien si je me suis réveillée ! grogna l'intéressée.

\- Enfin, t'aurais pu faire autre chose que de t'enticher à reconstruire le plan d'un bateau, remarqua Franck. Enfin, tu resteras toujours notre Rose. »

Ils échangèrent tous un regard et se mirent à rire.

« Vous avez entendu l'histoire du bal ? demanda Emett. Je n'arrive pas y croire !

\- Tu aimes les bals, toi ? gloussa Sam.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire un ! murmura le Serdaigle devant l'hilarité des deux autres garçons.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer, vous deux ! s'indigna Rose. Au moins, Emett trouvera une cavalière, vu que ce n'est pas un goujat !

\- Goujat ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! se moqua Franck. J'ai le tout Poudlard à mes pieds.

\- Je demande à voir, le défia Emett, amusé.

\- Et toi, Albus, si tu ne trouves personne, tu pourras toujours y aller avec le Bandersnatch ! s'exclama Sam, narquoise.

\- Au moins, Effie me comprends, elle ! se défendit Albus.

\- Tu lui as donné un nom ? remarqua Rose, interloquée.

\- Oui, et alors ? »

Rose se retint de rire.

« Eh bien, j'espère qu'Effie enfilera sa plus belle robe ! »

Elle tira la langue à son cousin qui lui fit mine de lui sauter à la gorge pour plaisanter. Le groupe commença à se chamailler comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire et quand Peeves débarqua, il se mit à compter le nombre de claques que se prenaient les garçons en chantant à la gloire des filles de Serdaigle. A cet instant-là, tout était parfait.

OoOoO

Quand Astoria rentra au manoir, ce soir-là, elle poussa un soupir de contentement. Transplaner était tellement fatiguant.

« Je suis rentrée, Drago ! annonça-t-elle. »

De suite, son mari sortit de la pièce la plus proche de l'entrée et alla l'embrasser.

« Comment va notre fils ? s'inquiéta le blond.

\- Il va bien.

\- Et toi ?

\- Le médicomage a annoncé que le traitement commençait à prendre effet, expliqua-t-elle en déposant ses affaires sur le porte manteau. Si tout se passe bien, mes jours ne seront plus comptés. »

Drago hocha gravement la tête.

« Drago, mon chéri… murmura doucement Astoria. Je crois qu'il faudrait lui dire que je suis malade. Je veux dire… vraiment malade.

\- Non. Tu le connais. Si jamais il apprend que tu as… enfin, que tu es… Il risque de faire une bêtise.

\- On ne peut pas lui mentir éternellement ! s'égosilla soudain Astoria, les larmes perlant au bout de ses yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas que mon fils touche à la magie noire ! s'énerva Drago, plus fort que sa femme. »

Il regarda une larme rouler sur la joue de son aimée et l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte pleine de douceur.

« Tu penses qu'il irait le voir ?

\- Scorpius ne reculera devant rien pour te soigner. Nous avons refusé une fois son aide, nous ne devons pas céder maintenant.

\- Drago, j'ai peur. Peur pour notre fils. »

Drago secoua tristement la tête.

« Tu l'as sauvé de ses griffes une première fois, _darling_. Si la menace est encore là, j'irai en parler à Potter. On ne peut pas régler nos affaires seuls. Et on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser Scorpius découvrir la vérité. Il se livrerait sur un plateau d'argent. »

Astoria éclata en sanglot et Drago l'emmena s'allonger dans leur chambre.

Il y a seize ans, ils avaient fait une erreur. Une erreur qui aurait pu coûter la vie de leur fils.

Une erreur _irréparable_.

* * *

Holà ! Voilà pour ce chapitre 11 !

Vous l'aurez compris, on reste dans le calme mais on s'enfonce dans l'intrigue de l'histoire ! En attendant, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ! Que pensez vous du rêve de Rose, d'Emilyan et de Rose (ahah, Emashi, tu es servie sur un plateau là), de cette histoire de bal et de Scorpius qui n'aime pas le bal. J'hésite sincèrement à faire débarquer Albus avec le Bandersnatch au bal. xD Je plaisante. Maintenant que vous avez l'indice des bateaux, vous vous demandez sûrement qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu trouver pour la deuxième épreuve... xD Je vous laisse à votre imagination !

En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos lectures, vos reviews et vos follow/favorite ! Tout ça me touche énormément!

A bientôt,

E.


	13. Chapitre 12

Hey !

Et voici le chapitre 12 ! Au programme... Eh bien vous le saurez en lisant. xD (j'essaye l'humour, mais rendons-nous à l'évidence, je suis nulle.) Bonne lecture ! :D

OoOoO

Lily : Bon, pour toutes les réponses à ta review, il va falloir attendre quelques chapitres (quoiqu'on est un début d'explication dans le coin xD) En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Emashi : Eh bien, j'espère qu'après ce chapitre tu ne me détestera pas trop! XD Ce fameux lui est un petit secret et je pense que vous allez devoir attendre la fin de la deuxième tâche pour en savoir plus ! D'ici là, des chapitres un peu plus joyeux ! :)

Emy : Hey ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Mais comme je le disais plus haut, on arrive doucement (mais sûrement) aux révélations. J'essaye de ne pas boucler la fiction trop vite ! Donc patience, patience ! En espérant que le reste vous plaira quand même ! :)

OoOoO

 _L'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling!_

* * *

Chapitre 12

« Alexia… murmura doucement Rose. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Weasley ? Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de découper désespérément tes fichues fèves de betteraves ?

\- Si, si, mais justement, c'est en rapport. »

Alexia ne releva pas et Rose décida qu'elle pouvait poser sa question.

« Quand est-ce que je t'ai demandé de découper des fèves ? demanda la rousse, désespérée.

\- Eh bien, j'ai pris la décision seule ! »

Rose attrapa le livre et le plaça sous les yeux de la Serpentard qui hocha les épaules.

« Tu n'es pas censée préparée je ne sais quelle variante de la potion pour soigner les furoncles de type B… minauda Rose. Tu es censée créer la potion telle qu'elle est écrite dans le livre.

\- Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Weasley, c'est que moi, j'ai le sens pratique.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Eh bien, qui aime boire une potion, qui en plus, a un goût de bouse ?

\- Tu as déjà avalé de la bouse ? rétorqua Rose, les sourcils froncés.

\- Euh… »

Alexia s'était arrêtée de massacrer les fèves et regardait Rose, gênée.

« Non. Absolument pas… murmura-t-elle. Et quoique Melvin ou Scorpius puissent te dire, je ne vois pas de quoi ils parlent. »

Rose pouffa et le regretta aussitôt quand sa camarade de Serpentard la fusilla du regard.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'avec les fèves, la consistance sera plus crémeuse, tu vois ? souligna Alexia.

\- Evidemment, je connais les propriétés de la fève ! répliqua sèchement Rose.

\- Ce sera plus agréable si on l'utilise comme une crème que comme une potion. Et avec quelques semaines de traitement, il n'y aura plus de furoncles. »

La bouche de Rose s'arrondit doucement, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa voix trembla quand elle reprit la parole.

« Tu viens de dire quelque chose d'intelligent. »

Alexia ne prit pas la peine de la regarder et versa les fèves découpées dans la potion.

« Faut que t'ailles voir un médecin… murmura Rose, sous le choc. Un cerveau commence à pousser entre tes des oreilles.

\- Je meurs de rire, Weasley. Littéralement. »

Rose poussa un petit soupir et se décida à prendre les devants. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, si elle voulait se débarrasser des heures de soutien. Il fallait que Nott progresse. Rose regretterait plus tard d'emprunter cette voie. Pour le moment, sa priorité était de se débarrasser de quelques heures le lundi et jeudi soir.

« Nott, faisons un deal.

\- De quoi ?

\- Si tu passes de Troll à Acceptable en potion, grâce au soutien, on pourrait peut-être aborder des sujets qui te plaisent un peu plus…

\- Je doute que tu me comprennes, Weasley.

\- Essayons au moins. »

Alexia regarda la main tendue de Rose, mitigée. Puis lentement, elle leva le bras et accepta de serrer la main de son ennemie.

Il y avait un début à tout.

OoOoO

« Attends… minauda Sam. Avec tout le succès que tu te tapes, tu essayes de me faire croire que personne n'a encore demandé si tu voulais bien les accompagner au Bal de Noël ?

\- Je ne plais à personne, Samantha Zabini. Faut que tu arrêtes avec tes délires à ce sujet !

\- Même pas Emilyan ?

\- Surtout pas lui ! rétorqua Rose, rougissante.

\- Tu rougis ! Tu veux y aller avec lui ?

\- Non !

\- Avec qui, alors ? »

Rose chercha quelqu'un, rapidement. Mais rien ne lui vint. Elle voulut rétorquer quand les pas paniqués de quelqu'un l'interrompirent.

« Au club de duel, vite ! s'exclama Emett en attrapant les poignets de ses amis et en les tirant sans ménagement dans la direction opposée à celle que les deux Serdaigle avaient emprunté. »

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle que le professeur Smith avait préparée pour le club, Rose et Sam durent se frayer un chemin entre les élèves surexcités et les fantômes indignés.

« On n'a pas idée de faire une telle chose ! s'exclama Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Rose.

\- Une querelle à régler entre deux élèves, répondit la Dame Grise qui regardait la scène, dépitée.

\- Et ces deux élèves, c'est qui ? voulut savoir Sam.

\- Monsieur Potter, comme à son habitude, répliqua le Moine Gras.

\- Et un élève de Durmstrang ! ajouta fièrement le Baron Sanglant. J'espère qu'il va faire mordre la poussière à ce Gryffondor. »

Rose hoqueta. Elle n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour faire le rapprochement. Albus et Emilyan était en effet debout, l'un en face de l'autre, prêt à se sauter à la gorge. Franck passa près d'eux et quand il les remarqua, revint sur ses pas. Il gratifia Rose d'un regard inquiet. Allait-elle se mettre en colère quand elle apprendrait la raison de cette querelle ?

« Franck, comment en sont-ils arrivés ici ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient enregistré le 'évitez-vous à tout prix', souligna Rose, presque glaciale.

\- Ben justement… »

Il voulut parler mais une explosion retentit. Albus venait de jeter le premier sort. Emilyan avait de bon réflexe et s'était protégé le plus rapidement possible. Aussitôt, il répliqua d'un éclair rouge, qui traversa la table de duel et s'écrasa en une gerbe d'étincelle sur le bouclier que le Gryffondor avait préparé.

« Ecoute-moi, sale bulgare de mes deux ! s'écria l'anglais fou de rage. Je sais pas quel est le lien qui unit nos deux familles mais je ne t'ai rien fait !

\- Tu t'es moqué de mon grand-père ! Tu craches sur ma famille depuis le début, misérable petit anglais.

\- Tu ne vaux rien ! _Opug_ … »

Quelqu'un tira violemment Albus en arrière le faisant lâcher sa baguette. Franck tenait fermement son meilleur ami, tandis qu'Irina avait saisi Emilyan par le poignet, l'empêchant de jeter un sort.

« On vous lâche des yeux deux minutes et vous en profitez pour vous entretuer ? Qui vous a élevé bande de babouin sans foi ni loi ! s'écria Irina. Emilyan, il va falloir que tu parles avec mon père, on ne peut plus continuer ainsi !

\- Bien fait ! se moqua méchamment

\- Oh non, Albus Severus Potter ! s'exclama Rose qui était montée sur l'estrade de duel. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'insulter sa famille ?

\- Rose, tu ne comprends pas, il…

\- Il n'a pas choisi ses grands-parents, Al'… essaya Franck, pour empêcher que la cousine de son meilleur ami ne lui saute à la gorge.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir, Albus. Je pensais que tu serais plus… adulte… avec l'âge. Je me suis trompée. »

Albus lui lança un regard noir et Rose baissa les yeux. Elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre Sam et descendit de la table de duel quand tout à coup, quelqu'un cria son nom.

« Si j'ai insulté sa famille, c'est parce qu'il a insulté la mienne. C'est parce qu'il a dit que ma cousine n'était qu'une fille et un poids pour son équipe. »

Rose se retourna vivement, croisa le regard froid d'Emilyan, qui, visiblement, ne démentait pas le fait. La Serdaigle le reçut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté une telle chose mais ça lui brûlait soudainement, comme si on venait de la trahir. La rousse pivota de quelques degrés, serra les dents et tandis que la foule commençait à manifester son mécontentement face à ce duel avorté et aux révélations qui s'en étaient découlées, elle se dirigea vers Sam qu'elle attrapa par le bras et tira jusqu'à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle commence à tomber amoureuse de tous les imbéciles que cette écolé pouvait vous donner ?

OoOoO

Scorpius tenta d'attraper un livre placé en hauteur, tira un peu plus sur son bras, et quand ces doigts fins se refermèrent sur la reliure, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te passionne autant dans _La Métallurgie et l'Art de créer la matière_ ? demanda une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis de belles semaines, déjà. _Et dans Les Baguettes, Comment les Créer sans se Tromper_ ?

\- Tu vois, Weasley, je pourrais te poser la même question, rétorqua-t-il, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos. Qu'est-ce qui te passionne autant dans _La Recherche de l'Invisible chez les Sorciers Indiens_ ?

\- Eh bien, déjà le fait que ce ne soit pas encore un énième livre de la réserve, Malefoy. »

Scorpius se retourna, une fois en bas de l'échelle et glissa les livres dans sa sacoche. Il se dirigea vers Rose et passa près d'elle, l'obligeant à l'accompagner vers la sortie.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre les livres de la réserve… glissa Rose. Si Madame Pince fait l'inventaire, tu vas…

\- Avoir des ennuis ? proposa le Serpentard.

\- Exactement ! affirma la Serdaigle, le début d'un sourire sur les lèvres. »

Scorpius et Rose sortirent ensemble de la bibliothèque. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, leva la main vers elle, frôla sa main et tout à coup, la jeune femme sursauta.

« Hey, tu m'as électrocuté ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Désolé, Weasley. C'est l'effet que tu me fais.

\- Je déteste les gens arrogants comme toi.

\- Eh, ça fait mal à mon égo !

\- Tu confonds, ça a dû te faire bien !

\- Weasley, je suis infiniment désolé. Quand j'ai su que…

\- Désolé de quoi, Malefoy ? De m'avoir craché à la figure alors qu'on avait décidé d s'ignorer au lieu de s'insulter continuellement ?

\- Le fait est que je n'arrive pas à t'ignorer ! »

Rose se sentit rougir mais essaya de baisser les yeux pour ne surtout pas croiser le regard gris et envoûtant de Scorpius.

« Quand j'ai su que tu allais participer à ce Tournoi, j'ai eu peur que tout se passe comme l'année dernière… J'ai eu peur de répéter…

\- Ce qui est différent, ici, Malefoy, c'est que si tu dois me jeter un sort, c'est pour faire gagner ton équipe.

\- Je ne veux plus te jeter de sort !

\- Scorpius… L'année dernière tu n'as pas fait exprès, d'accord. Et personne ne sait que c'est toi, et… »

Il avait secoué la tête pour interrompre la rousse.

« Rends-moi un service, Rose.

\- Lequel ?

\- Pardonne-moi juste d'avoir eu peur de te faire encore mal et de me défendre comme un imbécile de premier ordre.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, Scorpius. »

Elle avait dit ça en souriant légèrement.

« Je peux te donner une chance, par contre. »

Scorpius afficha un petit air narquois.

« J'essayerai de m'en contenter, Weasley. »

Elle lui laissa un dernier sourire avant de se retourner et se dirigea vers sa prochaine heure de cours. Scorpius se mit à penser très vite, essaya de trouver une raison à ce qu'il allait faire et laissa tomber. Il fallait se lancer.

« Rose ! appela-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu… »

Une hésitation furtive. Non, pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt.

« Non rien.

\- Euh… d'accord… répondit-elle simplement, amusée. Oh par contre…

\- Oui ?

\- Quoique tu fasses avec tous ces livres, je le découvrirai, Malefoy. »

Rose lui fit un dernier petit sourire et s'en alla.

OoOoO

« Je suppose qu'on n'a pas récupéré des plans pour les afficher sur nos murs… fit remarquer Damien. Donc je me suis baladé dans le parc, et là, j'ai trouvé un ponton qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Et devinez ce que j'ai trouvé ?

\- Une licorne ? tenta Irina.

\- Effie ! s'exclama Albus, enjoué.

\- Non, le matériel nécessaire à la construction d'un navire de guerre aux couleurs de notre équipe. »

Ils marchaient à présent dans ce petit bois qui se trouvait non loin du bastion de l'équipe, Damien devant les autres, serrant les plans en main.

« En fait, il va falloir le construire, ce bateau. Et pour cause, je parie qu'on va avoir une régate magique ou un truc dans le genre, expliqua le français. Enfin bref, profitons du trouble que tu as semé, involontairement, dans l'équipe de ta cousine pour prendre de l'avance. »

Ils débouchèrent sur une petit plage de galet, d'un côté du lac, sur lequel se tenait une sorte de port, des planches de bois, de morceaux de toiles, des clous, des outils et même une petit forge.

« Chers membres de l'équipe Rouge, je vous invite à débuter la construction de notre réplique du Santa Maria, agrémenté de quelques petits plus que j'ai ajoutés aux plans. »

Irina sauta au cou de Damien, le félicitant.

« Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi inutile que j'aurais pu l'imaginer ! plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Euh ouais, je sais pas trop comment je devrais le prendre.

\- De la part d'Irina, c'est un compliment ! avoua Albus. Juste une question, le génie français.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins comment on construit un bateau ?

\- Au feeling, je dirai que non. »

C'était clair, Damien n'était pas un marin. Albus encore moins.

« Moi, je sais. »

Ils se retournèrent pour regarder une Irina enjouée sautiller jusqu'à la forge.

« C'est moi qui prend la direction de l'équipe pour la deuxième tâche, messieurs. Préparez-vous, je n'ai pas la réputation d'être une leader gentille. »

* * *

Aloooooooooors ?

On continue à persévérer dans la relation entre Rose et Alexia ! J'espère que ce petit moment vous a plu (personnellement, j'adore écrire ces passages-là de l'histoire). Quand à Sam et Rose, il va bien falloir trouver un partenaire, le Bal arrive dans deux chapitres ! :/ Je vous laisse faire vos pronostics, vous ne connaîtrez que certains couples pour avoir la surprise du reste ! :p La bagarre entre Emilyan et Albus (oui, encore.) a fait des émules ! Est-ce que Rose va pardonner son cousin ? Pensez vous qu'il va y avoir quelques tensions dans l'équipe Blanche ? Oh et Scorpius et Rose qui se réconcilient... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop par la suite (surtout toi Emashi, qui voulait une vengeance xD). Et je vous promets que vous verrez Irina en pleine action, donnant des ordres à Albus et Damien ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas mon préféré personnellement mais j'avais envie d'écrire toutes ses choses-là !

 _Maintenant, petit message d'informations :_ Je vais partir une semaine en Espagne, résultat : pas de chapitre avant vendredi prochain environ. Donc je répondrai à toutes les reviews de ce chapitre prochainement, promis, mais pas tout de suite, tout de suite ! Deuxio et après j'arrête le blabla, est-ce que vous aimeriez un chapitre bonus ? J'en ai commencé un et je voulais votre avis avant, sachant qu'il se glisse dans l'histoire même s'il ne fait pas avancer l'intrigue.

Voilà voilà ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances (si vous l'êtes) jusque là et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! :)

E.


	14. Chapitre 13

Hello !

Je suis enfin de retour à la société civilisée et je reviens avec deux chapitres ! (un normal/un bonus!). En tout cas, j'ai reçu pleins de reviews qui m'ont vraiment touchée et j'aimerai vous remercier comme il se doit donc je vous en parlerai dans le Chapitre Bonus 1. En attendant, je vous laisse avec un chapitre 13 comme vous les aimez en attendant un peu d'action (histoire de bien prendre son temps et de ne surtout, surtout pas boucler l'histoire trop vite !:p)

Bonne lecture !

OoOoO

Fet : Hey ! Déjà merci pour tes reviews et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions ici (mais une partie est donnée dans le chapitre !) Pour ce qui est d'Astoria, il va falloir attendre encore un peu, car les choses vont bouger (en bien ou en mal ? Surprise, surprise !). Ensuite, je voulais aussi répondre à ta review sur les _Confidences d'une Gryffondor Amoureuse._ Non, il n'y aura pas de suite mais peut-être une version avec Rachel ou Aaron. On verra bien ! :)

Emashi : Tu m'en veux pas, c'est vrai ? :o Je suis rassurée ! ;) Par contre, j'attends de voir ta réaction par rapport à Rose et Emilyan. xD Bah, j'aime pas trop les tensions et faut bien quelques disputes ! ;) Eh bien, voilà, tu es servie ! :D

OoOoO

 _L'univers est à J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Chapitre 13

« Bois ! Bois ! Bois ! »

Les élèves des trois écoles réunis ce soir-là dans la salle sur demande encourageait vivement le Serpentard à vider son verre de Whiskey d'un traite et en se pinçant le nez. L'inventeur de cette compétition était d'ailleurs présent, assis nonchalamment sur son trône, un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Il passa une main dans ses mèches noires, son regard vert balayant la salle d'un œil tranquille alors qu'il répétait en cœur ce verbe magique, qui vous encourage encore et encore à vivre dans la débauche quelques secondes.

Quand le pauvre Serpentard eut fini d'avaler la dernière goutte de son verre, la salle se fondit en applaudissement et quelqu'un réactiva les enceintes magiques pour que la musique se déverse sur l'assemblée réunie pour fêter le début des vacances. Une tradition que les bons vieux Serpentard n'avaient pas l'habitude de suivre, vu qu'ils rentraient souvent avant cette fameuse fête interdite. Avec le Bal, pourtant, ils avaient été conviés à y assister et surtout, à y prendre du bon temps.

« Melvin Goyle, tu fais officiellement parti de notre cercle ! s'écria fièrement Albus en se levant de son trône, un verre à ras bord entre les mains. A la santé de Goyle !

\- A la santé de Goyle ! reprirent les élèves présents, levant tous leurs verres avec en train avant de les vider. »

Melvin dansa sur ses deux pieds, un sourire hébété sur les lèvres. Il n'en revenait pas de se trouver ici et en revenait encore moins de voir les quatre couleurs se mélanger sans difficultés. Quand Albus lui avait parlé de la soirée, Melvin pensait que le Gryffondor se limitait à une sorte de politesse mais le Serpentard ne s'attendait pas à devoir rassembler l'ensemble des cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années de sa maison pour participer à l'évènement.

« Elle déchire ta fête, Potter ! s'écria Damien en empoignant Melvin pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

\- Ouais, je sais ! »

Au rythme des Bizarres Sisters et des groupes de rock sorcier, les adolescents sautaient à en faire trembler le sol. Albus profita de cette agitation pour se glisser aisément, lui le fêtard habitué, jusqu'à son nouvel ami qu'il sauva d'un collé-serré entre un Damien un peu trop éméché et une Aliénor au sommet de sa forme physique.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Albus en souriant.

\- C'est dément ! s'extasia Melvin. Depuis combien de temps tu fais ça ? »

Albus parut réfléchir à la question. Il se gratta le menton où une barbe naissante tentait de faire sa place sur sa peau albâtre.

« En cinquième année, pour Halloween. On était tous déguisés et ça avait marché du tonnerre, expliqua Albus. A chaque fête, il y a un concours débile et celui qui le remporte gagne la fierté d'être un fêtard.

\- Si seulement on pouvait avoir la même soirée pour le bal…

\- Rêve pas trop, Goyle. Les profs ne laisseraient pas passer ça ! »

Ils se mirent à rire en imaginant le pauvre Rusard s'arracher les cheveux devant les gobelets sales, les plats gras et les saladiers de punch renversés.

« En parlant de bal, tu as quelqu'un ? demanda Albus, intéressé.

\- Je voudrais bien, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle s'intéresse à moi.

\- Ah ouais, qui ça ?

\- Ale… Non laisse tomber, de toute manière, elle est dingue de Scorpius. »

Albus serra les poings. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait Scorpius mais ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre. Ça aurait pu s'arranger si Scorpius n'avait pas manqué de tuer Rose l'année dernière, lors de la finale Serpentard contre Serdaigle.

« Raison de plus pour que tu l'invites. Tu lui fais passer la meilleure soirée et le lendemain, c'est à ton bras qu'elle se pâmera. »

Melvin regarda Albus. Il aurait aimé avoir la même confiance en lui.

« Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, Mel'. J'ai comme qui dirait une cousine qui ne prend absolument pas son pied et quand il s'agit de mes fêtes, c'est presque un manque à l'éthique. »

OoOoO

Rose se massa les tempes et frissonna.

« J'ai mal à la tête… grogna-t-elle en soulevant un tas de planche pour l'apporter à Etienne qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du ponton. »

Elle passa devant Emilyan sans le calculer et lâcha son fardeau sur le sol, au pied du français.

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir la raison de cette tension mortelle entre vous deux ? s'exclama Etienne en ramassant les planches.

\- Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une fille dans son équipe et que j'étais nulle.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ce discours quelque part…

\- Me dis pas que toi aussi, tu l'as dit ! »

Etienne émit un petit rire et frotta doucement le sommet du crâne de son amie.

« Mais non, Rose. Je pensais plutôt à Malefoy et…

\- Comment tu es au courant, pour Scorpius ? se méfia Rose.

\- Je m'entends bien avec Sam, tu sais. »

Rose allait rétorquer quand quelqu'un débarqua à toute vitesse sur le ponton, happa Rose et se jeta au sol. Etienne et Emilyan se précipitèrent à la rescousse de leur coéquipière qui gisait au sol, à côté d'une fille roulée en boule au sol.

« Sam ?

\- Rose… Etat…Etat d'urgence ! s'écria la pauvre petite Serdaigle.

\- Par Merlin ! Tout de suite, Sam ! »

Rose se releva, bouscula les deux garçons qui devaient remettre en question toutes leurs affirmations sur les femmes en ce moment précis, et attrapa sa baguette qui se tenait sagement sur le bord d'un chevalet de tannage. Se retournant vivement, elle fit apparaître une table et quatre chaises ainsi qu'un service à thé d'où s'échappait une délicate fumée qui diffusait une agréable odeur de chocolat.

« Asseyez-là sur l'une des chaises et servez-lui une tasse, je vais lui chercher une couverture. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à la petite troupe pour se préparer et se retrouver attablée, une Sam effondrée noyant son chagrin dans le chocolat.

« Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Rose en donnant une tasse à Etienne puis à Emilyan.

\- J'étais avec… Irina.

\- Jusque-là, tout semble normal, remarqua Etienne qui se tut immédiatement quand il croisa le regard noir de Sam.

\- Albus est arrivé, il m'a à peine calculé et s'est précipité sur Irina. Rose… Albus a invité Irina au Bal ! »

Les yeux de Rose s'ouvrirent comme deux énormes soucoupes et sa bouche s'arrondit légèrement.

« Après sa soirée, je pensais qu'il allait me demander… je veux dire… on avait dansé toute la soirée ensemble et… »

Et Sam fondit de nouveaux en larmes devant sa meilleure amie. Sam n'était pas du genre fleur bleue, mais Rose connaissait suffisamment la jeune Zabini pour savoir qu'elle en pinçait sévèrement pour son cousin.

« Irina a tous les élèves masculins de Durmstrang à ses pieds… soupira Emilyan. C'était perdu d'avance.

\- Tu ne nous aide pas, Emilyan ! grogna sèchement Rose. Elle n'a pas besoin qu'on l'enfonce un peu plus.

\- Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est lui faire regretter de ne pas être allé au bal avec elle ! souffla le garçon pour se défendre.

\- Et comment ? En y allant avec Effie ? rétorqua Sam entre deux sanglots.

\- Mais non, murmura Etienne, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, en tapotant doucement l'épaule de Sam. Tu vas y aller avec moi. »

Sam releva la tête, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Mais c'est une super idée ! Je vais lui balancer la grosse artillerie, il ne va pas s'en remettre !

\- Sam, tu devrais arrêter de boire du chocolat, murmura gentiment Rose en enlevant la tasse. Tu sais que ça t'excite un peu trop.

\- Toi aussi, Etienne. Faut que tu sois un vrai tombeur. On va les mater à leur propre jeu ! »

Sam se releva, plus en forme que jamais.

« Allez viens, on va mettre un plan au point ! »

Et elle tira Etienne par la manche, laissant les deux autres membres de l'Equipe Blanche un peu penauds.

« Profitez pour régler vos différents, vous deux ! s'égosilla Etienne alors qu'il était traîné par une Sam plus que revitalisée. »

Rose et Emilyan se regardèrent et un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Le bulgare regarda un instant le service à thé que Rose avait sorti de nulle part. Il ne connaissait pas de sorcière plus brillante et loufoque à la fois. En ce moment-même, son chignon se défaisait peu à peu, tandis que le froid faisait rougir ses joues et le bout de son nez et que ses yeux fuyaient son regard.

« On t'a déjà dit que j'étais pas du tout habitué à être entouré d'amis ? demanda immédiatement Emilyan avant que Rose ne le plante.

\- Non, et crois-moi, je m'en fiche. Je te pensais un peu plus mature.

\- Rose, écoute-moi. »

La jeune femme dut se faire violence pour ne pas se lever et s'en aller et planta ses iris furieuses sur le garçon.

« Tu as cinq minutes. »

Emilyan hocha lentement la tête.

« Toi, Etienne, Samantha, Damien, Robin, Emett, Anton et Aliénor… c'est tout nouveau pour moi de vous avoir. Je ne connaissais pas le sentiment sécurisant d'avoir des amis. Ce que je connaissais encore moins, c'était aussi le sentiment de pouvoir les perdre d'un instant à l'autre.

\- C'est bien mignon, mais tu…

\- Je t'ai insulté, ouais. C'est vrai. Parce qu'on m'a mis face à mes sentiments et que je déteste être face à mes sentiments.

\- Tu aurais pu ignorer Albus, reprocha aussitôt Rose, qui s'était radoucie.

\- Je sais, mais il m'énerve. Il…

\- A vraiment tout pour lui ? releva la rouquine, doucement.

\- Ouais. »

Le sourire de Rose apparut sur son visage et Emilyan s'autorisa à sourire à son tour.

« Tu sais, ça n'a pas toujours été aussi facile… confia Rose à son ami. Avant, Albus était mal vu par la plupart des élèves. Fils à son papa, élève perturbateur… C'était les seules expressions que les gens autour de lui connaissaient. Il a dû prouver qu'il était différent.

\- Ouais mais…

\- Ce qui peut s'appliquer à toi aussi, Emilyan. Essaye d'être plus ouvert, de sortir du chemin qu'on trace pour toi. »

A ces mots, elle attrapa la main du garçon et la serra entre ses doigts.

« Fais-moi un peu confiance, Emilyan. »

Puis, doucement, elle se pencha vers le bulgare et embrassa délicatement son front avant de rougir légèrement.

« On n'est plus fâché, alors ? murmura Emilyan, les joues rosies, l'air hébétée.

\- Non. »

OoOoO

« A droite, il y a Mars. »

Rose nota sur son parchemin la position de la planète et se tourna vers son camarade.

« Maintenant, il faut étudier sa rotation, son positionnement et… Quoi, j'ai un bouton sur le front ? »

Scorpius nia, rougissant. Il avait béni mille fois le professeur Sinistra de les avoir mis ensemble pour le cours d'Astronomie qu'il en devenait presque tête en l'air.

« Concentre-toi, alors ! souffla Rose. Si on finit ce devoir à temps, je pourrai aller faire mes heures d'entraînements avec les garçons et après au lit.

\- Ouais, désolé. »

Le garçon se retourna vers son télescope et Rose en profita pour jeter un regard inquiet à Sam. Cette dernière avait passé le reste de l'après-midi avec Etienne, à préparer leur fameux plan d'attaque nommé avec beaucoup d'humilité 'Le Grand Plan Machiavélique Et Génialissime De Reconquête De Potter'. Ce qui avait eu pour effet de la rendre guillerette et presque joviale quand elle fut placée avec Franck pour le devoir d'Astronomie.

Sam leva légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de son amie et lui fit un petit clin d'œil en désignant Scorpius d'un mouvement de tête. Rose lui tira la langue et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'approcha du télescope à son tour, jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent.

« Tu essayes de te créer une nouvelle baguette magique ? demanda-t-elle. Avec des ornements ?

\- Hein ?

\- Bah, avec les livres que tu as emprunté…

\- On est obligé d'avoir cette conversation maintenant ?

\- Non, mais, ça aurait été sympa si… Enfin qu'on discute de ça, toi et moi.

\- Non, franchement, je m'en tamponne l'oreille avec un balai.

\- Woaw. Là, tu m'en bouches un coin. D'où sors-tu cette expression ?

\- Melvin. Son expression préférée.

\- Cool, murmura Rose. J'aime bien Melvin. Il va au bal avec qui ?

\- Alexia.

\- Jure ? Je croyais qu'elle ne voulait venir qu'avec toi ? »

Scorpius leva les yeux vers Rose, scrutant son visage pour y déceler la moindre trace d'humour. Elle était pourtant sérieuse, presque un peu trop. Une mèche retombait devant la partie droite de son visage et le jeune homme se retint de la replacer. Depuis quand était-il aussi niais ? Depuis que Rose hantait ses pensées. Depuis qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Depuis qu'il avait senti qu'il voulait la protéger, dans la Maison des Malices.

« J'ai refusé.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais qu'il y avait des atomes crochus entre vous… J'étais tellement à fond pour l'Alepius.

\- Le quoi ? s'égosilla Scorpius. »

Le professeur Sinistra leur jeta un regard mauvais et les deux adolescents se regardèrent complices.

« Désolée, c'était trop tentant. Tu n'étais pas au courant que toutes les filles de Serpentard voulaient vous caser ?

\- Non, Rose. Et franchement, je…

\- Tu ?

\- J'aurais aimé y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ah bon ? »

Pourquoi diable espérait-elle que ce soit elle, ce quelqu'un d'autre ?

« Rose, est-ce que tu…

\- Voudrais aller au bal avec toi ? compléta timidement la jeune femme. »

Scorpius hocha doucement la tête, plantant son regard onyx dans les magnifiques yeux chocolat qui le scrutaient intensément. Rose sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je veux rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu en ayant été stupide avec toi. On aurait pu être amis depuis septembre. Et…

\- Scorpius, ça me touche, mais… j'ai déjà dit oui à quelqu'un. »

* * *

Alors, alors !

First thing first... La soirée d'Albus me faisait tellement rire dans le principe que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher (je sais qu'on retrouve ses fêtes clandestines partout, mais j'étais obligée... xD) Ensuite, les couples du Bal. Vous en connaissez déjà trois de manière sûre, et je suppose que vous en devinez un quatrième ! :D Coment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Pas trop ennuyant ? Je l'aime bien, mais en même temps, je ne le sens pas comme étant le meilleur que j'ai pu pondre. Et Emilyan ? En connaissant le personnage, est-ce que vous le trouvez adapté à son explication avec Rose ? Et est-ce que vous me détestez pour la fin du chapitre ?

J'attends avec impatience vos retours et vous remercie mille fois de me suivre depuis le début !

E.


	15. Bonus 1: Une Histoire de Tartine à Trous

Et re ! Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? xD

Le titre de ce chapitre vous intrigue ? Vous vous demandez ce que j'ai consommez dernièrement ? Eh bien, je vous rassure, ce chapitre bonus est inspiré de notre quotidien à tous et à toutes : ce fameux moment où vous tartinez quelque chose, l'air fatigué, la tête encore dans les nuages et que tout tombe au travers de votre tartine. Un défi lancé par mon père que je m'empresse de vous présenter !

Sur ce bonne lecture !

OoOoO

 _L'univers est à J.K. Rowling !_

* * *

 **Une histoire de tartine à trou**

En se levant, ce matin-là, Albus Severus Potter avait imaginé sa matinée de libre de A à Z. Il allait d'abord se préparer et enfiler ses vêtements les plus chauds en prévision d'une énorme bataille de boule de neige qui devait opposer son équipe, composée de Emett, Etienne, Irina et Sam à celle de Franck qui s'était entouré de Damien, Rose, Robin et Sissy Thomas, la fille de Padma et Dean. Bref, une partie serrée.

Ensuite, il s'était rendu d'un pas guilleret dans la Grande Salle avec le sentiment que sa journée allait être merveilleuse. A travers les larges fenêtres du château se dessinaient les incroyables courbes enneigées du parc, prêtes à accueillir le champ de bataille.

Seulement, le destin en avait décidé autrement et Albus ne s'en doutait pas encore.

La Grande Salle était presque vide en cette matinée de vacances de Noël. Personne n'osait vraiment parler et tous regardaient hébétés le contenu de leurs panières respectives. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait. Aussi, Albus ne put s'empêcher de sentir cette atmosphère lourde, comme si quelque chose de grave était en train de se dérouler. Il s'installa à côté de Franck, tandis doucement la main vers le pain qui l'attendait, attrapa une tartine, se saisit d'une cuillère pleine de marmelade et…

 _Splotch_.

Le jeune Gryffondor regarda sa marmelade s'étaler sur la table et son pantalon, traversant avec douceur les trous de la tartine. D'un air grave, il observa les alentours et constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cet étrange mal. Agacé, il voulut se saisir de la panière, refusa d'entendre les mises en garde de Franck et jeta un coup d'œil furieux à l'intérieur du récipient.

Que. Des. Tartines. _Trouées_.

Le drame. C'était un drame. Non, pire. C'était une catastrophe catastrophique cataclysment parlant.

« Cherche pas, elles sont toutes comme ça, mec… soupira Franck en désignant les autres panières. On ne comprend pas. On a essayé de les vider toutes pour qu'elle se remplisse automatiquement mais y a rien à faire… Elles sont toutes trouées. »

Alors Albus cria à l'infortune, à _l'ô-rage_ et au désespoir, à la vieillesse ennemie, mais qu'avait-il donc vécu pour cette infamie ! Qui avait été assez monstrueux pour lui planter cette épée dans le cœur ! Qui avait donc inventé le pain à trou.

« C'est bien simple ! maugréa le Potter fou furieux. Encore un coup des Serpentard. Comment peut-on expliquer ce trou, sinon ?

\- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas nous ! grommela Melvin qui essayait de combler les trous avec des morceaux de panures tandis que Scorpius s'afférait à fabriquer des boules de mie pour approvisionner son ami. C'est les Serdaigle et leurs expériences, j'en suis sûr !

\- Ah ouais ? Maintenant, c'est de _nôtre fôte_ ! s'agaça Sam qui tenait une tartine dont le trou centrale était presque plus large que la tartine elle-même. Et bien _Môssieur_ le Serpentard, sache que les trous dans le pain ne sont que les conséquences d'une pâte trop aérée. Ou de Poufsouffle trop gourmands !

\- Donc, à partir du moment où ça parle de bouffe, c'est de notre faute ? s'écria Amandine Finn-Fletchey en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis quoi encore ? Y en a marre de passer pour les bouffeurs de service ! Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas l'adorable maison des Gryffondor pour une fois ? »

Les voix s'élevaient de part et d'autre de la salle. Insultes décalées et gros-mots à l'anglaise pleuvaient d'une table à l'autre.

« Si j'étais un Serpentard, s'écria Emett en montrant du doigt la table des verts et argents, je ne me serais pas gêné pour aller nous pourrir la matinée. Il n'y a que les vils Serpentard pour faire trouer nos tartines.

\- Oui, eh bien, tiens donc, vous les Serdaigle, avec vos expériences débiles, vous ne vous arrêtez jamais ! gronda Sissy Thomas depuis la table des jaunes et noirs. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, j'en ai attrapez trois qui essayez de s'introduire dans la cuisine !

\- Bah oui, bravo, belle mentalité ! s'égosilla Alexia. C'est sûre que trois élèves de Serdaigle sur les quelques cents élèves qui sont à Poufsouffle, on se doute de qui visite le plus la cuisine. Y a que vous pour aller saboter notre petit déjeuner !

\- Donc, maintenant, les Serpentard sont de petits angelots ! se moqua méchamment Hugo qui retenait Lily d'aller mettre une droite à un Serdaigle plus âgé qu'elle. Vous vous vengez parce qu'on vous a écrasé que Quidditch !

\- Mais que dalle ! s'emporta Scorpius. Tout le monde sait que le cognard n'avait pas frappé notre Gardien, on aurait gagné. Vous n'êtes que de mauvais joueurs et vous faites subir votre mécontentement à tout le monde.

\- Fermez tous vos bouches puantes ! s'exclama soudain Rose qui s'était mise debout sur la table des Serdaigle. »

Elle tenait deux plats d'argent entre ses mains et ne cessa de les taper l'un contre l'autre que lorsque les élèves se furent totalement tus.

« Puisque vous vous lancez la pierre comme des imbéciles de premières classes sans vous poser la question de qui est le véritable coupable, je vais vous proposer quelque chose… expliqua-t-elle doucement, bien que chacune des syllabes fut fermement martelées. Nous allons tous désigner un envoyé qui ira aux cuisines afin de vérifier la source de notre problème. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Melvin, Emett, Franck et Amandine s'étaient retrouvés au rez-de-chaussée, devant le tableau qui dissimulait les cuisines. Amandine chatouilla la poire et le tableau libéra le passage vers la salle où l'agitation régnait en maître. . Et qu'elle ne fut par leur surprise quand ils découvrirent les montagnes de tartines trouées qui attendaient sagement d'être envoyées dans la Grande Salle !

« Par la barbe, les poils d'oreilles et d'orteils de Merlin… s'extasia Emette. Voilà un problème de taille ! »

Au fond de la salle, derrière les monts de tartines se tenaient quelques Elfes qui remplissaient les panières.

« Excusez-nous… commença Amandine, d'une toute petite voix. Nous aimerions savoir pourquoi… euh…

\- Oh regardez ! Ils viennent nous féliciter pour notre travail ! s'écria un Elfe que Franck reconnut aussitôt.

\- Dobby ! s'exclama le Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

\- Eh bien, gentil monsieur, nous avons compris la critique. Dobby et ses amis savent faire du bon pain maintenant !

\- Qui a critiqué votre pain ? insista Melvin, inquiet.

\- Les autres élèves. Ils sont venus tôt ce matin nous dire que c'était une honte. Nous recevions des français, des experts quand il s'agit du pain, et nous leurs servions du mauvais pain. Du pain entier. Sans trous.

\- Mais quels élèves, bon sang de bon soir ! s'impatienta Amandine dont le ventre se tordait de douleur tant il mourrait de faim.

\- Eh bien… Je ne les connais pas. Jamais vus ici. Mais zou ! Allez manger notre bon pain, gentils élèves ! Dobby et ses amis en ont encore pour six semaines ! »

Ainsi ils remontèrent penauds, les bras ballants, l'esprit embrumé par ses révélations. Ce n'était pas un Serpentard ou un Serdaigle, ni même un Poufsouffle ! Même les Gryffondor se tenaient en dehors de cette affaire.

Il n'y avait que trois élèves pour être derrière une machination si diabolique. Trois élèves qui savaient que les anglais n'aimaient pas les tartines à trous. Trois français qui se roulaient par terre, secoués par le rire. Trois français répondant aux prénoms d'Aliénor, Etienne et Damien.

Et qu'elle histoire, cette histoire de tartine à trou. Mais c'est ainsi qu'elle se termina et nos pauvres héros ne surent jamais qui, par un éclair de génie diabolique, avait imaginé cet acte digne du plus malin des Serpentard, du plus courageux des Gryffondor, du plus ingénieux des Serdaigle et du plus gourmand des Poufsouffle !

* * *

Alors ? Avez-vous aimé cette histoire ?

J'avoue que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, c'était vraiment agréable de sortir un peu de la fiction pour vous pondre un truc un peu décalé ! Et vous, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre bonus, je vous propose (et pour vous remercier de me suivre depuis tout ce temps) de me donner un défi pour les prochains chapitres bonus (si vous en voulez d'autres). Mais attention, trois règles :

1 - Le(s) personnage(s) principal(aux) (max. 3) sont des personnages secondaires. (ex : Franck, Emett, Sam, Alexia, Melvin, Anton, Aliénor, Damien...)

2 - Le thème donné est libre tant qu'il reste dans le rating T.

3 - Il ne doit pas avoir de lien avec l'histoire centrale et les intrigues annexes.

Voilà, si vous êtes partant(e)s, j'attends vos idées. Evidemment, j'essayerai de toutes les réaliser sauf si elles ne m'inspirent vraiment pas ! :) Aussi, je vous dédicacerai le chapitre ! :) Donc voilà, laissez libre cours à votre imagination, je fais ça parce que j'ai vraiment envie de vous remercier tous et toutes et que votre soutien, vos follow/favs et vos commentaires m'encourage à donner le meilleur de moi-même !

(P.S. si l'idée Bonus vous plaît, je vous prépare une surprise pour la fin de l'histoire !)

A bientôt !

E.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Hey !**

Et oh mon dieu, j'ai pris tellement de temps à écrire ce chapitre !

Mille fois pardon pour ce retard impardonnable ! :o Comme je suis en terminale L, la philosophie me prends pas mal de temps et comme je rentre en plus tard le soir, j'ai dû mal à joindre les deux bouts ! Mais je n'ai pas laissé tomber le Tournoi des Neufs, rassurez-vous !

 _Fet_ : Haha, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de chapitre bonus vu que c'est dans l'histoire principale mais si tu y tiens vraiment, je pourrais toujours l'imaginer !

En attendant, je vous remercie pour toutes vos propositions et vous laisse avec un chapitre tout chaud !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 ** _L'univers est à J.K. Rowling_.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Alexia posa la louche qui avait servi à touiller sa potion près de son chaudron et se tourna vers Rose.

« C'est ce soir… murmura-t-elle, nerveuse, en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Oui… »

Etait-ce les vacances de Noël qui leur faisaient cet effet, était-ce la magie de cette fête joyeuse qui avait apaisé les tensions entre les deux ennemies ? Toujours était-il que Rose et Alexia avait, et ce pour la toute première fois, assisté à un changement drastique du comportement de l'autre ! La première avait arrêté de penser qu'Alexia était un cas perdu, la seconde considérait que Rose pouvait avoir son charme. Oui, quelque chose s'était passé dans cette salle du cachot, au beau matin du 24 décembre. Une confidence murmurée du bout des lèvres en avait été le départ. Une confidence timide, hésitante.

« Tu crois que j'ai bien fait… je veux dire… d'accepter d'y aller avec Melvin ? demanda Alexia en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

\- Est-ce que tu te serais imaginé au bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda poliment Rose en rangeant leur paillasse.

\- Non. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, non. »

Rose échangea un petit sourire avec Alexia. Weasley et Nott. Anciennement Granger et Parkinson. Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait une entente possible entre ces deux familles ?

« Et toi, Rose ? souffla soudain Alexia. Est-ce que tu…

\- J'en sais rien. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose coince dans l'équation de mes sentiments.

\- Tu aimes Emilyan ? l'interrogea la Serpentard, assez curieuse.

\- J'y ai cru. J'y ai cru dès le moment où nous avons passé cette soirée, éveillés, à travailler tous les deux sur cette carte.

\- Alors tu devrais être heureuse, non ?

\- Le problème, c'est que je me rends compte qu'Emilyan c'est plus comme un… comme un...

\- Tu as l'impression que vous êtes fait pour être ensemble mais en réalité, quelque chose cloche, comme si tu savais pertinemment que ce n'est pas de l'amour. »

Rose regarda Alexia avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, c'est à peu près ça. »

Ce qui se passa ensuite surprit autant la Gryffondor que la Serpentard, mais la sorcière brune se jeta dans les bras de son pseudo professeur de potions et la serra fort.

« Je peux pas te donner de vrai conseil, je me suis foirée pendant tant d'années au sujet de mes sentiments, expliqua Nott alors qu'elle maintenait l'étreinte pour rassurer Rose. Tout ce que je peux te dire, Rose, c'est que la vie nous met généralement face à un choix et généralement, il vaut mieux se plonger dans l'inconnu que de choisir le chemin de la facilité. »

Rose hocha doucement la tête et serra à son tour la Serpentard dans ses bras. Alexia n'était peut-être pas aussi horrible.

Quand elles se séparèrent, les deux adolescentes échangèrent un regard gêné mais continuèrent de se sourire.

« A la rentrée, je te promets d'être une horrible élève ! gloussa la Serpentard. Et de jacasser encore et encore !

\- Et moi, à la rentrée, je te jure que je te mènerai la vie dure et que je continuerai à te considérer comme une brune sans cervelle. »

Elles rirent et finirent de rassembler leurs affaires.

« Alexia… murmura Rose alors qu'elles sortaient dans le couloir.

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais pas ce qui nous arrive, mais j'ai tendance à me dire que je me suis peut-être trompée sur toute la ligne avec toi.

\- Moi aussi, Weaslette ! »

OoOoO

« Comment tu me trouves, Frankie ?

\- Ma-gni-fi-que, Albus ! »

Le garçon portait le même costume que la quasi-totalité des danseurs masculins et s'en amusait en paradant devant le Hall de la Grande Salle qui avait spécialement été aménagé en salle de bal.

De l'extérieur, les garçons n'avaient pu qu'observer les longs murs de pierres marrons devenus de longues colonnes de marbre blanc qui disparaissaient dans un nuage cotonneux d'où s'échappaient quelques flocons de neiges. Les décorations de Noël pendaient du plafond et tournoyait comme de minuscules lunes aux gravures sinueuses et les étendards des trois écoles flottaient dans l'air.

« Oh mon dieu, Albus ! Ton costume te mets en valeur, c'est dingue ! s'exclama Emett qui venait tout juste d'arriver, Sissy Thomas à son bras.

\- Personnellement, je préfère la charmante jeune fille qui se tient à ton bras ! répondit Albus en adressant un petit clin d'œil à Sissy qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer, amusée. »

Quelqu'un toussota derrière Albus et le garçon sursauta en reconnaissant Irina, ses cheveux blonds lâchés sur ses épaules, dans une robe fourreau de soie rouge. Elle était accompagnée de Lily, vêtue de la robe de bal de sa mère (un rêve d'enfant), qui s'empressa de rejoindre Franck pour déposer un baiser discret sur sa joue.

« Je note que tu cherches déjà à me remplacer… s'empressa de dire Irina, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Mais pour rien au monde je ne ferai ça ! grogna Albus. Je suis accompagné de la fille la plus drôle que j'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Arrête, tu me flattes, Albus ! »

Par la suite, Etienne se présenta, suivi de près par Damien qui avait invité Amandine Finn-Fletchey et ce fut au tour d'Anton et d'Emilyan de se joindre à eux, Poliakoff étant accompagné d'une élève de Beauxbâtons. Les discussions du groupe furent interrompus par le professeur Mc Gonagall qui intima aux élèves n'accompagnant pas les champions de bien vouloir se retirer dans la salle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Scorpius et Aliénor arrivèrent, souriants, tandis que qu'Alexia et Melvin se glissaient discrètement à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle pour ne pas se faire réprimander par la professeur. Professeur qui commençait à perdre patience, se demandant encore et encore quand est-ce que Rose et Samantha leur feraient l'honneur de se présenter.

« C'est incroyable ! Nous avons déjà vingt minutes de retard car Hagrid s'était malencontreusement assis sur l'un des violons de notre orchestre et à présent… »

La directrice de Poudlard se pinça le nez et soupira.

« Et en plus, je dois gérer cette infâme…

\- Rita Skeeter pour vous servir ! s'exclama soudain la voix agaçante de la journaliste. Je suis ravie d'avoir été conviée à cet évènement…

\- Oh non… pas elle… maugréa Scorpius.

\- Ne dites pas ça comme ça, Monsieur Malefoy ! susurra l'infâme reporter de la Gazette du Sorcier. Je suis sûre que vous serrez ravis de lire mon article demain matin !

\- Ne commencez pas à embêter mes élèves, vieille harpie blonde, s'interposa la directrice, sévèrement. »

Rita lança un regard noir à Scorpius puis à la principale et retourna dans la salle. Mc Gonagall s'apprêta à pousser un énorme soupir quand Etienne lâcha un 'oh' grave et attira l'attention sur ce qui se passait derrière la directrice.

« Rose, tu es… commença Scorpius.

\- Superbe, terminèrent Albus et Emilyan avant de se jeter un regard gêné. »

Rose se trouvait dans sur les marches de l'escalier, dans une robe bustier blanche comme la neige, ses cheveux roux relevés en un chignon simple dans lequel elle avait planté une petit branche de houx rouge. Mais ce qui surprit un peu plus l'assistance fut la personne qui se tenait derrière la jeune Weasley, habillée d'une robe violette longue, sortie d'un conte de fée, ses cheveux indomptables joints en une tresse qui reposait doucement sur son épaule.

Face à cette vue, la directrice laissa échapper un petit sourire.

« Et si nous lancions les festivités ? s'exclama joyeusement le professeur. »

OoOoO

« Albus ne t'as pas lâchée du regard une seule fois… glissa Rose à Sam qui se servait un vers de punch. Ton plan fonctionne à merveille.

\- Tu crois ? Parce qu'il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de venir vers moi ? »

Rose poussa un petit soupir agacé. Que fallait-il de plus à Sam pour comprendre que son cousin était en train de céder à ses charmes ? Elle voulut rétorquer mais l'apparition soudaine d'Irina l'empêcha de dire quoique ce soit.

« Salut les filles ? Vous profitez de la soirée ? »

Sam et Rose se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Jamais elles n'avaient entendu Irina parler sur un ton aussi condescendant.

« Oui, répondit timidement Sam.

\- Tant mieux parce que si tu continues ton petit jeu, ça ne va pas durer, trancha de suite Irina.

\- Hein, mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? souffla Rose, aussi surprise que Sam.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu, Samantha ? demanda Irina. Ta parade dans cette robe, tes regards vers Albus ? Tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Irina, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? la questionna Sam, la voix tremblante.

\- Il se passe que Sam, maintenant, je vais arrêter de jouer la comédie. Depuis que j'ai vu Albus, j'ai décidé qu'il serait mien et après cette soirée, il sera à moi. Je ne suis pas comme mon père, je ne laisse pas passer ma chance.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, Irina ! s'égosilla Sam dont le cri fut couvert par la musique et les rires. Tu es juste barjo !

\- Que ce soit bien clair, Zabini, je suis ne suis pas dupe, prévint Irina, l'air sombre. Je reconnais les filles amoureuses. Alors voici ma mise en garde : reste loin d'Albus et tout se passera bien. »

Irina défia une dernière fois les deux filles du regard et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Albus comme si de rien n'était.

Samantha se tourna vers Rose. La jeune Weasley n'avait jamais vu sa meilleure amie dans un tel état. Elle aurait été tout simplement incapable de dire si Samantha allait exploser ou tout simplement se mettre à pleurer. A la place, la jeune Zabini inspira profondément et posa le verre qu'elle s'était préalablement servi.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas envie de rester une seconde plus ici. »

Rose hocha la tête, compatissante et posa une main de secours sur le bras de son amie.

« Tu veux que je vienne ? demanda la sorcière rousse tout doucement.

\- Oh non ! Surtout pas ! Emilyan t'attend pour danser depuis tout à l'heure et puis… Etienne est coincé avec ses admiratrices.

\- N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour te remonter le moral ? »

Samantha soupira.

« Tout ce que tu dois me promettre, Rose, c'est de faire mordre la poussière à Irina. »

Rose eut un petit sourire amer et serra sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Elle trouvait son cousin injuste. Dès le départ, Samantha avait tout essayé pour se faire remarquer du jeune Potter et s'était ainsi que tout se terminait. Par une énième déception de la part d'une fille qui ne voyait pas que le populaire Albus Potter en ce garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux mêmes yeux que sa grand-mère paternelle.

OoOoO

Scorpius n'était pas habitué à ressentir ça.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Ce désir puissant et violent d'aller envoyer son poing au fond de la gorge de quelqu'un parce qu'il traînait autour de quelque chose qu'il convoitait. _Convoiter_. On convoite un objet, un savoir, le pouvoir. Scorpius n'avait encore jamais convoité _une personne_ avec autant de désir.

Et pourtant, elle était là, souriante, radieuse et pleine d'assurance. Elle dansait dans les bras de ce type qui ne valait pas un sous. Elle riait à l'humour d'un autre. Elle fondait comme neige au soleil sous le regard d'un moins que rien. De quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas.

Le garçon passa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant. L'ambiance de la soirée n'était pourtant pas propice à la fièvre qui envahissait tout son être. Etait-ce la colère ? Le désir ? L'amertume ? La recherche du pouvoir sur cette fille qui le rendait fou ?

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Scorp' ? demanda soudain la voix de Melvin.

\- Euh… ouais… »

Le garçon sembla reprendre un instant ses esprits. Puis il retrouva sa silhouette à travers la foule et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Le Serpentard voulait qu'elle soit à lui. Il ne voulait la voir avec personne d'autre. _Plutôt la voir morte que dans les bras d'un autre_.

« Je reviens… murmura-t-il doucement à son meilleur ami avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule. »

Atteindre Rose ne lui prit pas longtemps. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, ce fut Emilyan qui l'accueillit d'un regard sombre et protecteur. Le bulgare déposa une main jalouse sur l'épaule de Rose, ce qui attira l'attention de la Serdaigle vers le nouveau venu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ? demanda Emilyan d'une voix sourde.

\- Je suis simplement venu saluer mes adversaires et m'enquérir de leur soirée… répondit fébrilement Scorpius. »

Si cette enflure gardait sa main là où elle était posée ne serait-ce qu'une seconde plus, il allait vraiment perdre ses moyens. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« C'est une super soirée ! s'extasia Rose. N'est-ce pas, Emilyan ?

\- Oui, une excellente, lui répondit le bulgare doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Albus et les autres de la soirée, par contre… soupira la petite Serdaigle, légèrement déçue. »

Scorpius sentit sa tension s'apaiser alors qu'il observait la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle. Une idée un peu folle lui vint pour l'éloigner de son cavalier et il se jeta à l'eau avant qu'Emilyan n'ait la chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Rose, est-ce que tu m'accorderai la prochaine danse ? »

Emilyan lui jeta un regard noir et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Rose se leva et accepta poliment la main que lui tendait Scorpius. Ce geste laissa le bulgare pantois et légèrement agacé.

« Une petite danse et je reviens, Emilyan. »

OoOoO

Et tout à coup, l'archet caressa les cordes du violon et le temps se suspendit. A l'image de cet étrange couple qui venait de rejoindre le centre de la piste, la mélodie était enchanteresse, légère mais empreint d'une mélancolie qui aurait pu toucher le plus dur des cœurs de pierre. Bientôt, le couple ne remarqua même plus qu'ils étaient les seuls à virevolter lentement, sur trois temps, découpant l'espace et le temps pour ne laisser apparaître qu'une façade trompeuse.

Elle, dans sa robe neige, sa crinière de flamme, jadis retenue en un chignon classique, dansant dans le creux de son dos.

Lui, apollon dans son costume noir, ses cheveux blonds soyeux restés rebelles.

Leurs mains liées tremblaient doucement tandis que le jeune homme enserrait un peu plus sa taille et que la sorcière serrait le poing sur son épaule. On aurait dit qu'un conte de fée se jouait en cet instant. Aux yeux de tous, ils brillaient, semblaient assurés. Aux yeux de tous, c'était comme une évidence. Pourtant, il se dégageait d'eux une sorte de tristesse poignante, comme une fatalité.

Quelque chose dans cet ensemble sonnait faux. Quelque chose qui venait peut-être de leur attitude. Quelque chose qui vous disait : après s'être cherché toute la soirée, cet instant sera sûrement le seul qu'il leur sera accordé.

Le couple ne se regardait pas. Elle fixait le sol, obstinée, par peur de briser l'instant et lui refusait de baisser les yeux, ne se sentant pas assez méritant pour la voir.

Après tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, sentir sa peau nue au creux de son dos avait endormi ses sens violents pour ne laisser place qu'à une sorte de remords. La colère ressentie précédemment le secouait encore, et pourtant, la savoir avec lui l'avait apaisé. Scorpius avait du mal à réaliser qu'il aurait aimé la voir morte. Il avait du mal à se dire qu'il était dingue d'elle mais qu'il était attiré par l'assurance et la puissance qu'elle dégageait. Oui, elle était superbe dans cette robe, ses cheveux de feu tombant sur ses épaules et cette infinités de petites taches brunes sur sa peau. Pourtant, le Serpentard se sentait attiré par son intelligence, le pouvoir puissant qu'elle n'avait pas encore exploité.

Face à lui, l'esprit de la jeune femme bouillonnait. Comment pouvait-elle exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait sans avoir le sentiment qu'elle se trompait sur toute la ligne ? Quels étaient les mots pour parler de ce sentiment qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite ? Et que dire lorsqu'elle reviendrait aux côtés d'Emilyan, les mains tremblantes, l'iris dilaté, le souffle court ?

Que dirait Rose quand elle arriverait à mettre les mots sur ce sentiment qui lui faisait froid dans le dos ? Comme si ce n'était pas Scorpius qui dansait avec elle, mais un garçon ténébreux et froid qui la faisait tant vibrer. La Serdaigle sentait la poigne du garçon autour de sa taille, sa main brûlait sa peau. Ce n'était pas un geste bénin. Scorpius lui signifiait clairement quelque chose et ce n'était pas un simple « tu me plais ».

« J'ai chaud… murmura-t-elle doucement, comme si ce n'était qu'une évidence face à la tension qui s'était installée.

\- Moi aussi, Weasley. »

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette danse, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Brun enflammé contre gris glacé. Le sentiment le plus pur face à la froideur d'une incertitude. Ce furent l'explosion, l'artifice, le froid, la chaleur, la joie et la tristesse en même temps. Ce fut comme une certitude. Ils étaient indéniablement attiré l'un par l'autre.

Seulement elle lui échappait et se tournait vers quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui.

Pourtant, il n'était pas le même, il était différent de celui qui avait toujours secrètement suscité l'intérêt de Rose.

« Est-ce que tu veux sortir ? demanda poliment Scorpius, sa voix couverte par les dernières notes de la musique.

\- Prendre l'air quelques minutes ? Oui. »

OoOoO

Scorpius et Rose se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans se parler. Ils venaient de vivre un instant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas décrire et le silence était la seule manière pour eux de pouvoir rester près de l'autre sans en briser la magie. Il faisait froid dans les couloirs du château faiblement éclairé. Le Serpentard sentit qu'elle frissonnait et soudain, ce fut trop dur de résister. Il attrapa son bras, la fit pivoter vers lui et ses mains brûlantes remontèrent le long de ses épaules pour se nicher dans son cou.

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour mieux respirer et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Rose se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait fébrile. La jeune femme voulait savoir la suite et en même temps, culpabilisait d'avoir abandonné son cavalier pour soupirer dans les bras d'un autre. Ce n'était pas son genre. Scorpius la mettait dans tous ses états.

Il se sentit de nouveau en colère. Scorpius lisait dans le regard chocolaté de Rose que la jeune femme avait peur. Peur de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Tout ce que voulait le Serpentard, c'était qu'elle lui appartienne. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il préférait qu'elle… Ses mains se resserrèrent légèrement autour du cou de la rousse.

Rose sentit cette pression mais n'arriva pas à en tenir compte. Elle doutait, elle voulait et ne comprenait plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Son équation sentimentale dérapait, il n'y avait plus de place sur le tableau pour traiter son ensemble.

Et tout à coup, il déposa ses lèvres au centre de son front.

C'était délicat, doux, presque différent de tout ce qui émanait du garçon. Ses mains se desserrèrent, leurs yeux se fermèrent et l'instant fut savouré.

Quand il brisa ce contact chaste, Rose leva les yeux vers lui. Elle se sentait fatigué. Il y avait eu trop d'émotions en une même soirée, en un laps de temps trop court pour que ce soit supportable.

« Bonne nuit, Scorpius. »

A son tour, elle se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds pour embrasser la joue du garçon et disparut doucement, engloutie par la nuit noire.

Scorpius resta un instant pantois. Et tout à coup, il frappa la pierre froide avec une force non dissimulée. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Il s'installa contre une colonne et replia les genoux sur son torse pour pouvoir y poser sa tête.

Quand est-ce que tout cela avait commencé ? Qu'elle était l'origine de ses maux ? Tout ce que Scorpius pouvait supposer, c'était que ce comportement avait un lien étroit avec son intérêt pour les Reliques de la Mort et l'addiction pour une jeune femme qui était bien trop intéressante pour le laisser indifférent.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il avait déjà ressenti ça. Mais c'était impossible qu'il l'ait ressenti soixante-dix ans minimum dans le passé.

* * *

 **Et voilàààà !**

C'est un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude parce que j'avais énormément de chose à dire. Attention : Ce chapitre comporte un indice énorme concernant l'intrigue dans cet article. Si vous l'avez saisi, essayez de ne pas le mettre dans les commentaires, au cas où ! xD

Sinon, vous a-t-il plu ? Est-ce que le fait que ça y est, Alexia et Rose s'entendent vous conviennent ? Surtout que maintenant, nous avons une nouvelle cible pour les crêpages de chignon ! D'ailleurs est-ce que vous appréciez ce retournement de situation ? J'avais tout de suite imaginé une Irina un peu moins gentille que ce qu'elle pourrait paraître, alors, est-ce que vous aussi, ça vous plaît? Et le passage de Scorpius ? Et la danse ? Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

J'essayerai de mettre à jour plus souvent maintenant que j'ai à peu près réparti mon travail dans la semaine.

En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée et vous dit à bientôt !

 **Elwyn.**


	17. Bonus Deux : Vers Pois, Vert Potter

Hey !

Me voilà de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (ok. Mauvaise fandom.) Alors ce n'est pas un chapitre mais un OS bonus ! Ce qui explique pourquoi il est aussi court !

 **Idée donnée par** : _SheenaMck_. (Allez lire sa fanfiction, c'est juste un bonheur de la lire.)

 **Idée** : Damien qui, en mangeant des petits pois (ou un autre légume vert si tu trouves mieux), se met à penser aux yeux de la même couleur d'Albus, puis ensuite se met à fantasmer un peu sur son coéquipier, bien évidemment, d"une façon tout à fait chaste et platonique (enfin le plus possible) pour garder le rating.

 **Précisions** : J'ai choisi d'écrire un OS assez court parce que je voulais juste décrire un moment éclair dans la vie de Damien. De plus, je vous laisse avec une piste pour savoir ce que je réserve à notre petit chéri français !

 ** _J'espère que cet OS bonus te plaira, Sheena !_**

* * *

 **Vert pois, vert Potter.**

Damien joua encore un peu avec le contenu de son assiette avant de relever pensivement la tête. En cette journée de janvier, son appétit lui manquait. Et pour cause, le jeune homme allait revoir Potter pendant un week-end et il hésitait entre le rire et les larmes. Son regard retomba mollement dans son assiette alors qu'il se surprenait à trouver une étrange forme à ses petits pois. Une forme plus ronde, moins disgracieuse que ces légumes rondouillards à creux. Deux yeux verts.

Deux magnifiques yeux verts.

Ceux d'Albus.

Damien n'était pas vraiment du genre à aimer les filles. Il ne pouvait pas nier que le charme du jeune Potter ne le laissait pas indifférent. Ses cheveux de jais jamais coiffé devaient y être pour quelque chose. L'envie de passer la main dedans pour les ébouriffer amicalement, voir amoureusement aussi. Et puis, il y avait ses deux magnifiques yeux. Damien aimait bien les comptempler quand ils travaillaient ensemble sur le bateau pour la seconde tâche. Y voir la concentration s'y dépeindre en un milliers de petites tâches de vert avait le don de faire fondre le petit français.

Albus était beau. On ne pouvait pas nier ce fait. Personne ne le niait. Même le français.

Seulement, il savait qu'Albus et lui, ce n'était pas fait pour exister. Il y avait forcément une attirance à sens unique. Ce petit courant électrique qui traversait son corps et enflammait ses joues dès qu'il le touchait, il n'y avait que Damien qui le ressentait. Etrangement, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il pouvait rester là, à compter les secondes, à admirer les cils du garçon se rassembler à chaque battement de ses paupières masquant les envoûtantes iris du garçon. Damien poussa un petit soupir, sentit le feu s'emparer de ses joues.

Quand est-ce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait ressenti un tout petit rien d'attraction pour le garçon ? Peut-être quand ils sont allés se baigner dans le lac à cause d'un pari stupide et qu'Albus s'était jeté à l'eau habillé. Quand le Gryffondor était ressorti, sa chemise blanche ruisselait de petites gouttes. Le vêtement avait adhéré à son porteur comme une seconde peau. Damien avait alors eu le loisir d'observer la finesse des muscles que le jeune homme possédait déjà. L'attrapeur des Gryffondor avait ce torse dessiné au fusain, aux abdominaux naissants. Le français avait même pu observer le début d'un V qui naissait au niveau de sa taille.

Damien secoua la tête, extirpant le corps avantageux de son esprit. Il se retrouva alors sur son banc, face à son assiette de petit pois. Ses joues étaient écarlates et le garçon s'éventa. Dire que son coéquipier lui faisait un pareil effet, y penser et apprécier cette pensée… il en avait perdu l'habitude depuis sa dernière relation.

Damien poussa un petit soupir, quand tout à coup, il sentit une main dans son dos. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir passer la silhouette élancé du garçon qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Il n'avait pas les cheveux bruns. Il n'avait pas les yeux verts. Et croyez-le ou non, Potter n'arrivait pas à sa cheville !

* * *

Alors ? Avez-vous aimé cet OS ? Suis-je bien dans le thème donné ?

Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre bonus, je vous propose (et pour vous remercier de me suivre depuis tout ce temps) de me donner un défi pour les prochains chapitres bonus (si vous en voulez d'autres). Mais attention, trois règles :

1 - Le(s) personnage(s) principal(aux) (max. 3) sont des personnages secondaires. (ex : Franck, Emett, Sam, Alexia, Melvin, Anton, Aliénor, Damien...)

2 - Le thème donné est libre tant qu'il reste dans le rating T (peut-être que ça augmentera en M prochainement).

3 - Il ne doit pas avoir de lien avec l'histoire centrale et les intrigues annexes.

Voilà, si vous êtes partant(e)s, j'attends vos idées. Evidemment, j'essayerai de toutes les réaliser sauf si elles ne m'inspirent vraiment pas ! :) Aussi, je vous dédicacerai le chapitre ! :) Donc voilà, laissez libre cours à votre imagination, je fais ça parce que j'ai vraiment envie de vous remercier tous et toutes et que votre soutien, vos follow/favs et vos commentaires m'encourage à donner le meilleur de moi-même !

 _ **Le prochain sera dédié à Avya !**_

E.


End file.
